A Blessing In Disguise
by cd291104
Summary: Modern AU/OOC. Kat and Peeta have been best friends for years. They both have difficulty with relationships. After a break up and with the help of tequila the friends find themselves crossing a line. The next morning they agree to pretend it never happened but that becomes impossible once Katniss finds out she's pregnant. Where do they go from here? Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK this is the first time I've written for a mature audience although I've been following many stories in the category for quite sometime. Obviously this is the first time I've written anything with lemons too. I hope it's not awful! This story is rated M for language and lemons so please only read if you're of age. I've had this idea for awhile and I'm really excited to share it. Please comment, follow and favorite. That's the only way I can tell if you like it and if you want more!

**Summary: **Modern day AU/Slightly OOC. Katniss and Peeta have been best friends for the past seven years. They both have difficulty with relationships. One night after a particular break up and with the help of tequila the friends find themselves crossing a line. The next morning they agree to pretend it never happened but that becomes impossible once Katniss finds out she's pregnant. Where does that leave them? Rated M for language and lemons.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Collins although the ideas are all mine.

* * *

Chapter One

There's nothing good on TV. I should probably get off the couch and do something productive. My roommate Johanna Mason is out at the bar more than likely finding someone to take her home and show her a good time. I'm not one for one night stands. I'm also not one for bar hopping on Friday nights. I prefer to stay at home and drown my sorrows with my close group of friends. However, they're all busy tonight and I don't condone drinking alone.

It's been three months since I broke up with Cato. A girl has needs. I'm contemplating changing my mind and joining Johanna at the bar when a pounding at the door makes me come to my senses.

"Peeta?" It's a shock to see him standing in my hallway holding a bottle of tequila with a smirk on his face.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asks as he walks past me into the apartment.

Peeta Mellark and I have been friends since we met freshman year of college. He lived across the hall from me and Johanna with his roommate Finnick O'Dair. We have all managed to stay friends through four years of college and the past three years of the real world. Peeta and I bonded right away. He's my best friend. We never dated although we came close once or twice. We've shared a couple of incredible kisses but one of us stopped it before it went too far. We didn't want to ruin our friendship. I couldn't bear it if we broke up and things became awkward between us like me and Gale. And we would eventually break up. He's too good for me. I'm too selfish.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Glitter or something?" I raise an eyebrow crossing my arms as I watch him make his self at home in our kitchen. He grabs two shot glasses before heading into the living room and situating himself on our couch.

"It's Glimmer." He states as he pours tequila into the shot glasses he placed on the coffee table. "And we broke up." He looks up from the table with a huge smile on his face lighting up his sparkling blue eyes.

"Was it the name? I wouldn't be able to get over the name." I take the shot glass he hands me tossing it back in one quick gulp. He shakes his head chuckling softly before he does the same thing with his.

"And what makes you so sure I'm the one that did the breaking? How do you know we're not drowning our sorrows tonight instead of celebrating our accomplishments?" Peeta always does the breaking. No girl in her right mind would ever let him get away although I'm not sure Glitter or whatever was in her right mind anyway. She was dumb, blonde and easy.

I shrug. "You're right. She probably broke up with you because of your taste in music." I make myself comfortable on the couch next to Peeta pouring our second round of shots. I glance in his direction when I feel him staring at me. "What?" He's pouting.

"What's wrong with my taste in music?" I roll my eyes giving him his next round of tequila. "Seriously, what's wrong with it?"

I choose to ignore his question changing the subject. "So what was wrong with Glimmer anyway?"

He pours our third round as he contemplates my question. "There was no passion, no fire. You know what I mean?" Surprisingly, I do know what he means. It's the same reason I broke up with Cato and the same reason I broke up with Gale and the same reason I break up with every guy I date. The only times I've ever remotely come close to feeling that kind of desire are the times Peeta and I have locked lips.

"So what you're saying is she lacked in the bedroom department?" He laughs as he brings his hands up to cover his beat red face. I stare at him until he finally makes eye contact with me running his hands through his shaggy hair. He always messes up his hair when he's nervous.

"Do you really want to know the details of my bedroom escapades?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." His eyes become a darker shade of blue at my admission. I'm the first to look away feeling self conscious from his stare.

He pours our next round of tequila and before I know it three fourths of the bottle is gone. We share some of our most embarrassing sexual experiences laughing until our stomachs hurt. I even admit to not having sex with anyone since I broke up with Cato although I leave out the part where I'm aching to be filled.

"Why do you think we have such rotten luck when it comes to the opposite sex?" Peeta asks as he runs his fingers through my hair. We've taken up our favorite position. He's sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table while I'm lying down on it using his lap as my pillow.

"Just lucky I guess." Peeta starts running his fingers around the edge of my ear before eventually gliding them down to my jaw. He grabs my chin and forces me look in his direction. His eyes are that darker blue again.

"Katniss..." He whispers.

"Peeta..."

He tilts his head down as I bring mine up to meet him in the middle. This kiss is even more passionate than the others we've shared. I take his bottom lip into my mouth causing him to release a guttural moan. He uses his tongue to lick my lips asking for permission to enter. I happily oblige parting my lips to allow him to deepen our kiss. I sit up and straddle his lap never breaking our embrace. He alternates between kissing and licking down my chin, my neck, finally landing on my collarbone where he continues to suck. I rub my fingers through his golden curls as I begin to grind my hips.

When I feel his erection growing beneath me, I can't take it anymore. I don't know if it's the fact that I haven't had sex in what feels like forever or if it's from the half bottle of tequila I downed but my reasoning goes through the window.

"Peeta, please..." He slides his hands underneath my shirt rubbing them up and down my back. His lips find their way back to mine and his talented tongue discovers my mouth again. I break away to lick and kiss my way to his ear where I playfully nip before whispering, "Bedroom."

He doesn't need told twice. Peeta puts his hands on my ass lifting us off the couch to carry me to my bed. We only part lips long enough to take off each other's shirts somewhere between the living room and my room. He kicks the door shut once we're inside before placing me on the bed and crawling on top. I fumble with the button on his jeans while he plants warm kisses on my cleavage. His kisses and hands trail down my stomach stopping where my sweat pants start. He places his hands on the each side of sweats looking up at me as if asking for permission to continue. I know there are reasons why we shouldn't do this but all I can think about right now is how bad I want him. Instead of stopping this before it goes any further, I only nod.

Peeta pulls my sweat pants off leaving me in my lacy blue bra and underwear. He stands at the end of the bed and lets his jeans slide off of him leaving him in his boxer briefs. We look each other over before he smiles and moves to resume our previous position. He snakes his right hand underneath my back to unclasp my bra tossing it to the floor. He sits up before me taking in my almost naked body with his darkened eyes. I've never been this exposed to my best friend.

"God, Katniss, you're so beautiful." He probably says this to every girl he sleeps with but something in his voice lets me know he's sincere. He honestly thinks I'm beautiful.

"Take your pants off Mellark." And he does. He stands and drops the last article of clothing on his beautifully sculpted body. I've seen Peeta shirtless more times than I can count but I never tire of seeing his muscular body. He works out and it shows. This is the first time I've ever gotten a look at his manhood and like the rest of him, it doesn't disappoint. I lick my lips and use my finger to call him to me. He adds my underwear to the pile of clothes on the floor before he joins me again on the bed.

His mouth finds one of my breasts licking and sucking while his hand kneads my other one flicking and pulling on my hardened nipple with his thumb and forefinger. I run my fingers through his golden curls. God, I love his hair. My hips involuntarily buck up. I need him in other places and he seems to catch my drift. His hand moves from my breast over my stomach down to my wet folds. He circles my clit with his thumb as he pushes one finger inside of me. His mouth focuses on my other breast before his lips trail kisses down my stomach, licking my belly button and joining his fingers. I don't usually like oral sex but this is the best sensation I've ever felt. His mouth focuses on my clit while he adds another finger inside. I can feel myself coming undone. My hands grip the sheets and I can't stop my hips from pushing into his face. He groans into my sex, "Katniss, you taste so good." His vibrations cause my undoing giving me the most intensive orgasm I've ever experienced. He licks up my wetness. "I'm not done with you yet." He growls.

Peeta adjusts himself in between my legs so that the tip of his hardness is brushing up against my folds. I rub my hand up and down his impressive erection feeling it grow with each touch. His hands are resting on my knees while his eyes are closed and his head tilted back. "I need to be inside of you." He breathes and positions himself even closer to my entrance. I come to my senses as he's about to take us past the point of no return.

"Wait! Condom!"

"You're not on anything?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, surprise evident in his voice.

"Peeta, I just admitted I haven't had sex in three months. Why would I need to be on anything?"

"Right." He looks around the room, anywhere other than at me, blushing. "I don't usually carry condoms with me."

"Bathroom. Underneath the sink. Luckily Johanna keeps us well stocked." Peeta chuckles as he runs towards our shared bathroom completely naked. He hurries back with the condom already on his member.

He leans over and kisses me tenderly as he slowly enters me. I don't think I've ever felt so fulfilled emotionally and physically. Peeta is sweet as he moves in and out of me whispering in my ear how beautiful I am and how good I feel. It's not the usual fucking and dirty talk that I'm used to from my past lovers but this means so much more. He starts pounding me harder when he puts my ankles over his shoulders and I can feel myself building again from this new angle. I know Peeta is getting close too when he moves his hand back down to my clit. I buck my hips to meet his thrusts and we come together moaning each other's names. He leans down and presses his forehead to mine, still inside of me, he whispers, "Katniss, I love you."

I kiss him tenderly and reply. "I love you too, Peeta." He kisses me back before standing up and throwing away the condom. I roll onto my side with my back facing him leaving him enough room to slide into bed next to me wrapping his arms around my waist. We've slept like this millions of times but never naked, never after a night of mind blowing sex. Eventually I hear Peeta's breathes quiet behind me as he falls into a peaceful slumber but I'm wide awake. I just had the best sex of my life with my best friend and I'm scared as hell. I don't want to lose him. I don't want things to change.

I wake to a tickling sensation on my stomach. Turning around to discover the cause, I see Peeta smiling mischievously at me, his hand drawing circles on my torso. "Hey, you."

"Hey. What time is it?" I ask as I look over Peeta to read my alarm clock on the night stand. It's not even six in the morning yet. "What the hell are we doing up this early on a Saturday?" He chuckles.

"I have to be at the bakery in an hour." After graduating college, Peeta opened up one of his family bakeries here in Philadelphia. His parents wanted him to return to Scranton to work for them but he convinced them to let him branch out the business. He didn't want to leave his home or his friends and we were all staying in the area. "I thought we should talk about last night before I go." He sounds apprehensive and his smile has faded.

I knew this was coming. "I think we had way too much tequila."

"That's a bit of an understatement." He runs his hands through his hair signaling he's nervous. "What about what happened between us?"

"I value your friendship, Peeta. I can't bear to lose you as a friend. You're my best friend. Neither one of us are good at relationships."

He nods. "So nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes. We'll pretend like it never happened." A flash of something similar to sadness crosses his face but he recovers quickly. Peeta kisses my forehead before getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on.

"I'll talk to you later, Katniss." He sounds distant and I'm afraid that it might be too late, that we might have already ruined our friendship.

"Peeta." He turns around standing in my doorway. "Are we ok?" Please say yes.

He smiles. "Of course. You're still my best friend and don't you forget it. I would stay and hang out but I'm the boss so I really shouldn't be late for my shift."

* * *

I didn't think anything of it when I missed my period the first month. It's not like my periods are regular every month anyway. I doubt I would've thought much about it this month if it wasn't for Johanna and her comments last night. After running to the bathroom for the third time that evening I joined Johanna on the couch.

"I think I'm going to have to see a doctor. I can't seem to kick this virus." I rubbed my temples. I had a headache too.

"Virus?" Johanna scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me, brainless? You've been more irritable than usual lately and you're running to the bathroom every two seconds. You don't have a virus, my friend. What you have is a tiny human."

Johanna returned to flipping through the channels on the TV like my life wasn't just turned upside down. I started thinking about all the signs that I've been missing. My breasts were definitely tenderer and then there was the nausea, the headaches and moodiness. "How did I not see it?"

"Relax. We'll buy a test tomorrow." And that we did.

I can't stop pacing back and forth. What if I am pregnant? I've never wanted children; at least I never thought I did. I guess there's always abortion or adoption. I would have to tell Peeta though. He would never go for either one of those options. Peeta's always wanted to have children and he would be wonderful dad. "How much longer?"

Jo looks at her watch; she's been leaning on the wall in the hallway where I've been wearing down the carpet for the last five minutes. "I think it's been long enough. You want to look or do you want me to?"

"Oh God, Jo, I can't do it."

She heads over to the bathroom sink where I left the test sitting. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? "Well?"

I don't even need to hear her response because her face says it all. "Katniss, you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks for the amazing response. I appreciate all of your comments, follows and favorites. Keep them coming! It definitely motivates me to write. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Two

We settle at the kitchen table drinking the warm tea Johanna made. She practically dragged me there after she read the pregnancy test results. I haven't said anything for the last twenty minutes. The tea's supposed to calm my nerves but it's not really helping me at the moment. I groan and lay my cheek down on the cold, hard surface. "What am I going to do, Jo?" It's barely a whisper and I'm not even sure she heard me until she finally breaks the silence.

"You should probably talk to Marvel about it." She offers taking another sip from her mug.

"Marvel?" Shit, I completely forgot about him. We've only been on a couple dates. I barely know the guy but he's nice enough. Who am I kidding? I knew the relationship was doomed after the first kiss when I didn't feel the spark that I felt with Peeta. I guess this one will just end sooner rather than later.

"It isn't his?" She asks surprised.

I finally lift my head off the table to explain. "Marvel and I have only been on two dates. We haven't had sex yet." I have a three date rule. I withhold any type of sexual contact until at least the third date if there even happens to be a third date. Unfortunately I agreed to go out with Marvel again this weekend.

"Fuck, Katniss. Please tell me it's not Cato's spawn growing in there. He was a total douche bag." I can't argue with her about that one.

"God, no. We haven't been together in like over five months. I don't think I'm that far along, do you?" It's not like I know a lot about babies and pregnancies but I'm pretty sure I'll at least be showing at five months. There's no doubt in my mind the tiny human growing inside of me is part Peeta Mellark. There hasn't been anyone else.

"No you're definitely not that far along. That only leaves the mystery man as the daddy to be."

"Mystery man?"

"Yeah, a couple months ago I came home completely wasted. I had hooked up with this beautiful Italian at the bar but I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in his bed so after some pretty amazing sex I stumbled back to the apartment. I noticed men's shoes in the living room and a shirt in the hallway but your door was closed. He left before I woke up and I completely forgot about it until now. To be honest, I thought I was seeing things. I know you don't do random hook ups."

Crap. I never told Johanna what happened between Peeta and me. Talking about that night would have made it that much more difficult to forget although I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind. I'm lucky she was too drunk to recognize his belongings. I should probably tell him first before anyone else finds out. Of course the tiny human is going to make it completely impossible to forget now. "Look Jo, can you not say anything until I tell the father? I don't want anyone else to know yet."

"I can respect that." And then as an afterthought she adds, "What are you going to tell Peeta?"

"Peeta? What? Why...why would I need to tell Peeta something?" I stutter. She only just admitted the father was a mystery. How could she know its Peeta already?

She cocks her head to the side as if I'm missing the point. "Really? You don't think he'll notice when you're the size of a beach ball. Besides, he's your best friend and he's not going to be happy you went and got yourself knocked up."

Relief floods through me followed by confusion. "Why would he be mad? Peeta loves babies."

"My God, you really are brainless. It's not the baby he's going to be mad about; more like the baby daddy."

"Huh?" She rolls her eyes and ignores my question.

We eat dinner in relative silence and watch some TV before heading to bed early. It's a weeknight so we both have to work in the morning. Jo and I work together at the University as research biologists. I can't sleep for the life of me. I've decided to keep the baby but I'm terrified to tell Peeta and possibly lose his friendship. He can be involved as much or as little as he wants to be. I only hope our relationship doesn't change or become awkward after I break the news to him. We're best friends. We can raise a child together without any weirdness, right?

Rubbing my belly, I whisper, "We're going to be ok, baby."

* * *

"Are you still going out with Marvel tonight?" Johanna asks as she peaks her head in my room. I'm sitting at my desk researching local obstetricians on my computer.

"No, I called him and ended it." We were lacking passion and fire besides who wants to date a pregnant girl?

"Good. I just got off the phone with Finn. He wants us to meet him at Roberto's at six." I groan. Roberto's is an expensive Italian restaurant downtown. Finnick's family has money which means he can afford it but I have student loans, a low paying job and in approximately seven months a baby.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes. He was very adamant about it. He said something about a celebration. Do you think we're celebrating your baby?" I chuck the tissue box on my desk at her face. She deflects it just in time. I haven't told anyone else about the tiny human yet. "I'm only kidding. I won't say anything."

Jo's wearing a cute red dress with black leggings and matching flats. Her brown bob is styled drawing attention to her hazel eyes. She manages to dress me in my little black dress and high heeled shoes. I leave my wavy hair down instead of in my usual go to braid. Roberto's is a classy place after all. Our waitress leads us to a table in the back where Finnick and his long time girlfriend Annie are already seated. Johanna has to cough loudly and make a comment about PDA that causes Annie to blush in order to get their attention. They can't keep their hands off of each other but we're used to it by now.

Finnick O'Dair looks like the Greek God of the sea and he knows it. His bronzed colored hair is cut short. He's tanned and toned like Peeta although I still prefer Peeta's more muscular body. Tonight he's wearing an expensive suit with a green tie that brings out the color of his eyes. Annie Cresta has gorgeous natural curls in her auburn hair. She's wearing a strapless green dress that matches Finnicks tie and her eyes as well. They're a cute couple.

"So what are we celebrating?" Jo asks as she takes a seat next to Finnick. I sit on her other side leaving two empty seats between me and Annie.

"Let's wait until Peeta gets here." Finn says before looking at Annie with a huge grin on his face. I haven't seen Peeta since I found out about the baby. I've been avoiding him not wanting it to slip out in conversation before I'm ready to tell him. He hasn't noticed my absence in his life anyway. He has a new girlfriend now. "Speak of the Devil." I turn my head to see Peeta being escorted to our table with his girlfriend in tow.

"Delly, you remember Annie, Finn, Jo and Katniss." He says as he pulls the chair out next to Annie for her to sit. She nods her head and says hi with a smile on her face. We all mutter our hellos as Peeta takes the seat next to me. He looks good tonight in his suit and tie. He rarely has a reason to dress up working in a bakery.

Peeta and Delly have been dating since they met at a bar last month. She looks like his usual flavor with her blonde hair, blue eyes and low cut dress. She's probably dumber than bag of rocks too but fortunately I have never had a real conversation with her.

"So what's up?" Peeta asks as he rubs his hands together looking toward Finnick.

"Annie?" Finnick turns to his girlfriend. Her smile widens if that's even possible. She pulls her left hand out from underneath the table and places it in the middle showing off a massive diamond ring.

Delly shrieks louder than any of us and she's only met Finnick and Annie once. She grabs Annie's hand to get a closer look at the rock before she starts bombarding her with questions. I see Jo punch Finn in the arm out of the corner of my eye with her congratulations. I glance towards Peeta and raise an eyebrow at Delly's behavior. He smirks and shakes his head turning his attention to his college roommate.

We all take turns congratulating the happy couple once Delly stops hounding Annie about dresses, flowers and other wedding details. Finn catches the attention of our waitress to order a bottle of Roberto's finest champagne. He passes six glasses around the table. I politely accept mine for the toast but decline to drink any.

Leave it to Peeta to notice my lack of attention to alcohol. "Katniss, why aren't you drinking your champagne?"

I involuntarily put my hand to my stomach where his child is growing. "I'm not feeling well." My answer seems to appease the table, my full glass forgotten. The conversation returns to proposal and wedding talk. Finn proposed by leaving a trail of rose petals to the bedroom in their apartment. He had the room lit with candles while he waited on one knee for Annie to get home. They want a simple wedding although Finn would give Annie anything she desires. They're getting married in the same church where her parents were married. Annie eventually asks Jo and me to be in the wedding which we both quickly accept. The only problem is they're getting married in August meaning I'll be seven months pregnant at the time. I'm going to have to tell Annie as soon as I tell Peeta. She may not want to stand next to a beached whale at the altar.

"I can't wait to get married." Delly says as she laces her hand with Peeta's on the table. He coughs and takes a drink of his champagne with his free hand. They've only known each other a month. They can't possibly be talking marriage. Without thinking I reach for my champagne flute and take a sip too.

"I thought you were sick." Jo whispers through gritted teeth. I look at her as I spit what's left in my mouth back into my glass.

"Gross, Katniss." Finnick draws everyone's attention to my back wash. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is a classy place." I know he's only joking and could actually care less about my behavior but my emotions have not been entirely normal as of late.

"Fuck you, Finn." I throw a fifty dollar bill on the table for my share of the bill before heading out the door of the restaurant.

Jo drove us here which means she has the car keys leaving me stranded in downtown Philadelphia without a ride. Luckily, it doesn't take long for her to join me outside with a box of my leftovers. "So that was interesting?"

"Damn hormones. I know I overreacted." I take my food from Jo's outstretched hand as we begin to walk towards her car.

"Peeta wanted to follow you and play hero but I talked him out of it. I figured you might accidentally let it slip that you have a bun in the oven after that little display."

"Oh, God. I probably ruined Annie and Finn's evening." I groan.

"I doubt anyone could ruin their evening. I guarantee they'll be going home and having some wild engagement sex." I roll my eyes at Johanna's crudeness.

* * *

It's been a week since my outbreak at Roberto's and I have yet to inform Peeta I'm carrying his child. I decided today is the day so I invited him over this afternoon when he finishes his Saturday morning shift at the bakery. I told him there was something I wanted to talk to him about without going into too many details. Jo doesn't know Peeta's the father yet either but I did tell her the mystery man would be here soon. As if on cue there's a knock at the door. I glare at Johanna standing in the entryway between the kitchen and the living room. "Not a word, Jo." She sticks her hands up in defeat.

I slowly open the front door to reveal Peeta standing there in a tight white t-shirt that shows off his muscles and dark washed jeans. He's combing a hand through his messy blonde curls. He breaks out into a beautiful smile with his gorgeous blue eyes lighting up when I greet him. Boy do I hope this baby gets the Mellark family genes.

Jo smirks as she makes herself comfortable in the living room. I glare at her. "Don't mind me. I'm here for the show." Peeta looks between the two of us confused. I slip on my sneakers before lacing my fingers with his.

"Let's take a walk."

"Don't leave on my account!" Jo yells when we shut the door behind us.

Peeta and I head towards a nearby park we frequent taking up residence on a secluded bench. I'm not sure how to approach the subject so we sit in silence for quite some time. He's facing towards me with an elbow propped up on the back of the bench. I'm looking ahead nervously playing with the end of my braid. "So..." He tries to get the conversation started.

"So...Peeta, I have something to tell you and before I do I want you to know how much your friendship means to me. You're my best friend and I love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I dare to glance in his direction finding him looking confused and worried. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"Katniss, you're scaring the shit out of me. Spit it out already." I turn my body to face his tucking my left leg under my right and pulling both of his hands into my lap holding them there. I look him straight in the eye.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant and you're the father." My quiet confession is followed by silence. He sits there with his mouth agape not saying a word. He seems to be staring off into the distance. I don't know how long we sit there like that but I can't stand it anymore. "Please, say something."

"What? When? How?" He manages to stutter.

"Do you really need me to explain the birds and the bees? As for the when, there was only the one time. I haven't been with anyone else since you or as you know three months before you."

"But we used protection." He barely whispers. I roll my eyes. Did he not pay attention in sex education?

"Condoms aren't 100% fool proof. Maybe it ripped and we didn't realize it? I don't know. It doesn't really matter at this point. There's already something growing inside of me." His eyes focus on my still flat stomach as he takes in my words.

"What are you going to do? What are we going to do?" He makes eye contact again rubbing his thumbs on our joined hands.

"Well, I'm having a baby in about six and a half months. As for you, you can be involved as much or as little as you want to be. I hope either way we'll remain friends. I know it's a lot to take in and I'm not asking for your decision right now. Take as long as you need. I have my first appointment with Dr. Aurelius on Tuesday at two. You're more than welcome to come with me if you'd like." He's looking off into the distance again only nodding in response. "I'm going to head home. You have a lot to think about. Maybe I'll see you Tuesday." He doesn't say anything or even look in my direction when I stand. I kiss him on his cheek and head back towards my apartment without a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Aurelius's office passing time looking at a Parenting magazine waiting for my turn with the good doctor. I haven't heard from Peeta since Saturday. I'm giving him space to think things over not wanting to pressure him into anything although a part of me was hoping he would show up to this appointment. When I hear the door open ten minutes to two I look up from my reading material to see Peeta entering the waiting room. He's carrying a Mellark Family bakery bag looking completely uncomfortable to be in a gynecologist office. Relief overtakes his face when he spots me and breaks out into a smile.

"Hey, you." He greets as he takes the seat next to me.

"Hey."

"I, uh, I brought you cheese buns. I know how much you love them." He hands me the bag he was carrying. "I don't know when you start to get cravings or if you even crave cheese buns but I want my baby to come out all chubby and cute."

I chuckle. "Is that so?" I love his cheese buns and I'm always craving them baby or no baby. I take a bite out of one and moan in ecstasy before placing it back in the bag.

"Yeah, so...I, uh, obviously, I want to be as involved as you'll let me. I've always wanted to have children and who better to raise a child with than my best friend?" He says with a shy smile.

I reach out to hold his hand. "Peeta, I already told you I want you involved. You'll be a great dad."

"Thanks." His thumb rubs comforting circles on mine. "I know you won't believe me but you'll be a great mom too. Our baby will be so loved and will want for absolutely nothing."

"Don't go spoiling the kid before it's even here." I playfully scold, he laughs. We continue to sit in silence waiting our turn. I read my Parenting magazine as best I can with one hand, my other still holding Peeta's hand. He looks around the room lost in his own thoughts.

"Katniss Everdeen." The nurse calls through the waiting room signaling our turn. We both stand releasing our hands from each other. We follow the nurse through the hallway to the exam room stopping only to check my weight on the scale. "Go ahead and put your gown on with the opening in the back, Ms. Everdeen. You can leave your socks on. Dr. Aurelius will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." The nurse exits the room shutting the door behind her. I look at the gown on the exam table and then to Peeta.

"I, uh, I'll just wait outside while you change?" He's blushing now. You'd think he hasn't seen me naked. Although I am more comfortable with him waiting outside so I nod my head in response. Once I'm changed and positioned on the table Peeta reenters the room and takes a seat in the chair next to me. We wait for the doctor holding hands again while I use my other hand to play with the end of my braid and Peeta ruffles his through his hair glancing around the room at the pictures and diagrams.

The doctor finally enters the exam room looking down at a clipboard. He's an older man with graying hair and black rimmed glasses. He introduces himself with a toothy smile. I instantly feel comfortable with him. He takes my blood pressure before checking my lungs and my heart with his stethoscope. He proceeds to ask both of us questions about our family history, asking me more detailed questions about my health history. He wants to know about the symptoms I've been experiencing explaining the morning sickness and moodiness are normal.

"Well let's take a look at your baby. Put your feet on the stirrups, please." Peeta is looking anywhere but at the end of the table, a blush creeping back on his face. I stifle a laugh. Dr. Aurelius does his exam before he does the ultrasound. "Do you know the date of conception?" He asks as he looks towards the monitor.

I look at Peeta. "January...?"

"January 14th." He responds quickly. The doctor nods his head letting us know he heard, never moving his eyes from the monitor.

"That sounds about right. It would put you at eleven weeks; almost your second trimester. Your due date is October 20th." He turns the monitor in our direction stilling the frame. "And this here," he points to a small blob on the screen, "is your baby." I'm holding back my tears but when I look at Peeta and see him wiping his away with his free hand I let them fall. "I'll give you two a minute and let you get dressed. I'll bring back some pre-natal vitamins to get you started."

"Oh my God, Katniss, this is amazing. That's our baby." He whispers once the doctor leaves.

"I know." I sniffle and give his hand a squeeze. He looks at me with awe before he uses his thumb to wipe away my stray tears.

We stare at our baby, water in our eyes, until he lets out an awkward cough. "Well, I better let you get dressed."

Peeta and Dr. Aurelius reenter the exam room once I'm fully clothed. The doctor gives us pamphlets with dos and don'ts, some pre-natal vitamins to get us started and two print outs of the sonogram. We stop at the reception desk to schedule our next appointment before we leave.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Peeta asks as we make our way outside.

"No, I took the afternoon off. You?"

"Me too. Do you want to head over to the book store and pick up some of those books Dr Aurelius suggested?"

"Sure." I smile when he takes my hand in his again leading me down the street. Peeta and I have always been somewhat touchy feely but we seem to be holding hands a lot more than normal today. I think he wants to reassure me he's not going anywhere, we're in this together. I feel the same way.

"So have you told your sister or Haymitch yet?" My parents died in a car crash when I was eleven years old. My sister, Primrose and I, were raised by our Uncle Haymitch Abertnathy. They're the only family I have left. Prim is in med school in Cleveland, Ohio and Haymitch lives alone in the house where we grew up not too far from here.

"No, I haven't. It hasn't seemed real until today, you know?"

"I know what you mean now that we've actually seen the little peanut."

"Peanut?"

He swings our clasped hands between us running the other through his hair. "I don't like calling our baby it; besides he or she kind of looks like a peanut right now. What do you think?"

I beam up at him. "Peanut." I taste how it sounds. "I like it. So what about you? Have you told your parents or your brothers about peanut yet?"

"I kind of wanted you there with me when I tell them. Would that be ok?" Peeta's family lives about two hours away in Scranton. I've taken several trips with him there over the years and have become close with the entire Mellark clan. It only makes sense he would want me there when he tells them.

"Of course just let me know when." He squeezes my hand. "Oh, what about...what about Delly? Did you tell her yet?" I'm not sure how serious they are but after she basically admitted she wanted to marry Peeta at the engagement dinner I can only imagine how she'll handle the news.

We're now standing in front of the book store. Peeta lets go of my hand and opens the door gesturing for me to enter. "No, I haven't told her yet either. I should probably tell my family first plus I'm kind of scared about how she'll react." I giggle at the idea of Peeta Mellark being scared by the petite, dainty blonde. He looks at my shyly. "I did tell Finnick though." I nod, I figured that much.

"That means Annie knows too." He agrees. They tell each other everything. "Of course Jo was there when I found out." He laughs at my admission.

"I thought so after the way she acted when I showed up at the apartment on Saturday." I roll my eyes remembering her obnoxious behavior. When I got home from breaking the news to Peeta she begged me for all the dirty details. I gave her a PG rated version of what happened that night.

"You know she thrives on sex and drama."

Peeta asks someone to direct us to the pregnancy and childbirth section. I pick out "What to expect when you're expecting" and "Your pregnancy week by week" but Peeta refuses to let me carry any of my books. He decides to purchase the same ones I am plus "The expectant father" and a couple of baby name books for the both of us. He also refuses to let me pay for any of them ignoring my protests. "Katniss, I know you're an independent woman and all but you're going to have to get used to me doing things for you and peanut." He hands the sales clerk his credit card.

"This is going to be a long 27 weeks." I groan.

"27 weeks?" Peeta asks with surprise evident in his voice. "You're stuck with me for at least the next 18 years." He whispers in my ear before giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You guys make such a cute couple." The sales clerk says as she hands Peeta back his card along with his receipt.

"Oh, we're not a couple." I blurt out feeling my face flush.

"We're just two friends having a baby." He smiles politely at the cashier as she hands him our bag of books.

"Well you could have fooled me." We both give an awkward thanks running towards the exit as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

I play with the end of my braid while I wait for Prim to answer the phone. I've decided to tell her about peanut. It's hard to say when I'll see her again. She's always so busy with school and working in the hospital so it's difficult for her to make a trip home. I need to save my vacation for when the baby arrives plus I'm not sure about traveling eight hours there and back during pregnancy. Needless to say I'm not making a trip to Ohio anytime soon.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, little duck." I've called her that for as long as I can remember. When she was a little girl her shirts wouldn't stay tucked in her pants. It looked like she had a duck tail I teased.

"Quack! Quack!" We both laugh when she makes the noise of the farm animal.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

I ask her about Cleveland, her classes and the hospital. She's doing well in all of her classes which doesn't surprise me one bit. She's always been smart. The internship at the hospital takes up all of her free time but she's learning a lot and has decided she wants to focus on oncology. I'm so proud of my little sister.

"What about you, Kat? Anything new?"

"Well actually there is something I want to tell you. Please keep an open mind."

"Ok..."

"Prim, I'm pregnant." She screams profanities into the phone until she runs out of breath. "I don't condone getting knocked up before marriage by the way."

"Kat, I'm 21 years old. I don't need a safe sex lecture although apparently you do." I roll my eyes knowing full well she can't see me. "Who's the father?" She asks. I knew this was coming. Prim adores Peeta and has always said we were perfect for each other no matter how many times I told her we're just friends.

"Peeta." I whisper hoping she didn't hear me or thinks I said someone else but her screams tell me otherwise.

"Oh my god! When did that happen? I didn't even know you were dating! I told you that you two were meant to be together."

"We weren't we're not. We're just friends." I can practically hear her roll her eyes through the phone. "We made a mistake one night. Well, mistake's not really a good word but we had a lapse in judgment." I don't like thinking of peanut as a mistake.

"So what are you guys going to do? Raise this baby as friends? Won't that be a little weird?"

"I don't think so. What do you mean?" We're best friends, we get along so well. Why would it be weird to raise a child together? It'll be less weird than raising a child with a stranger I imagine.

"Well, what happens when you both start dating?"

"We've never had a problem seeing each other date in the past. Peeta's dating someone right now actually."

"Do you like her?"

"What's it matter?"

"Just answer my question, do you like Peeta's girlfriend?"

"Not particularly but it won't last anyway." Peeta's relationships never last. We're both horrible at being part of a couple.

"How can you be so sure? Would you be ok with this woman being your child's step mom? Spending every other holiday with your child instead of you?" Hell, no. I would not be ok with that scenario. Delly ranks somewhere between the gum on the bottom of my shoe and having a cavity filled. "Maybe it won't be this girlfriend but eventually Peeta is going to get tired of waiting on you to come to your senses. He'll eventually marry and form his own family. Where will that leave you?"

"What do you mean waiting for me to come to my senses? It was a mutual decision to remain friends without complicating it. We're not good at relationships. He might not ever marry." To be honest, I never thought about Peeta being with someone long term or marrying anyone for that matter. However, now that I'm thinking about it, it's making me sick to my stomach.

"Why do you think you both suck at relationships?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll tell you why." She cuts me off. "It's because you compare everyone to each other and no one lives up to your standards."

"No we don't."

"Yes, you do. You're both just too stupid to see it. Or well, you're too stupid to see it and he's too scared to chase you away. Hell, you're both scared for different reasons."

"Prim, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Whatever you say, Katniss. I love you and I really am happy for you and Peeta. You'll both be great parents but just think about what I said, ok? I don't want you to hurt yourself because you're too damn stubborn and independent."

"Thanks. I love you too, little duck. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"You better. Tell Peeta I said Congrats!"

"I will."

My conversation with Prim didn't go exactly as planned. I'm angry thinking about Delly or whatever dumb bitch Peeta eventually marries. I know we'll both want to spend every holiday, birthday, vacation and special occasion with peanut. I'd love to share those moments with Peeta too. He'll want me there as well but that doesn't mean his wife will feel the same way. He would never choose a woman over his baby but would he choose a woman over me? No, we're best friends. I blame these concerns for my anxiety and jealousy over Peeta's future wife reiterating the fact that Prim's wrong about the reason why our relationships never work. I don't compare every guy I date to Peeta, do I? There's no way he compares every girl he dates to me. His girlfriends are always my polar opposite. I'm clearly not his type.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. It's like Christmas morning every time I check my e-mail. I'm sorry I'm not good at responding to each one individually but know I read them all. They motivate me to continue writing so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I almost glossed over Katniss telling Haymitch about the baby but thanks to Dracoisalooker76 I didn't and I'm really pleased with how it turned out. I hope you are too! With that said, thanks everyone for all your reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate hearing from you and ideas are always welcome. The story is still developing.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Four

Today I'm meeting Annie and Johanna at a local bridal boutique to choose a bridesmaids dress but I'm stopping by Haymitch's house first. I've been avoiding telling him about peanut not quite prepared for his sarcastic comments. He always liked his whiskey so I only hope he's sober enough to remember our conversation come tomorrow. Haymitch and my mother had a rough childhood growing up but neither one ever spoke much about it. My uncle still ended up being a great guardian to both me and Prim.

The house I grew up in, where Haymitch still lives, looks like it could be condemned. It's obvious the neighborhood kids he usually pays to mow the lawn haven't been by yet this spring. Skipping the broken step on the front porch, I find the hidden key under the welcome mat. "Haymitch!" I call out. The place smells rancid. He at least kept it somewhat clean when we lived here or well, Prim and I at least kept it somewhat clean.

"Hey, sweetheart." Haymitch stumbles out of the kitchen wearing only a bath robe. His shoulder length blonde hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in days and he's due for a shave. Haymitch is carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses looking surprised by my appearance. "Want a drink?" He asks as he quickly places them on the dining room table.

"No, thanks. Why were you carrying two wine glasses? Is someone else here?" I question while making myself comfortable in one of the mismatched chairs at the table.

"You."

"You sounded surprised to see me." He's acting really strange even for Haymitch's standards. He's not nearly drunk enough to be confused and he looks somewhat worried. Plus he's still standing looking rather annoyed that I'm making myself at home.

"Look, what are you doing here?" Something is definitely up. He's not normally super excited for my visits but he's never short and to the point.

"Am I not allowed to stop by and see my favorite uncle every once in awhile?" He rolls his eyes at my statement. Haymitch is my only uncle so he doesn't have much competition in that contest but Prim and I still like to tease him all the same. We stare at one another in silence until a noise from the hallway causes us both to turn our heads.

"Haymitch, sweetie! What's taking you so long I'm...Oh! I'm sorry." A woman I've never met before has entered the room clad in only one of Haymitch's button up shirts and pink high heeled shoes. Her bleached blonde hair is styled in a beehive, something I thought died in the 1960s. She's wearing more make up on her face than I've probably ever worn in my entire life. I quietly wonder if she's a hooker. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Well, this explains things.

"Effie Trinkett, this is my niece Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, Effie." He mumbles as he finally takes the seat across from me.

"Oh, Katniss!" Her eyes light up as she squeals in delight. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and your sister Primrose." Well, maybe she's not a hooker. Why would he tell a woman he's paying by the hour about us?

"Really? This is the first I'm hearing of you." Her smile fades at my sharp words and I slightly regret my comment.

She bounces back though. "Well, you two have a lot to discuss. I'll just be in there." Her hand gestures towards Haymitch's bedroom. Gross. I don't want to think about what happens in there. Neither one of us speaks another word until long after Effie disappears.

I'm the first to break our silence. "So who is she?" I've completely forgotten why I even came here today.

"Who? Effie?" He won't meet my eyes. We have never been in this kind of situation. I don't recall a time when I have ever seen Haymitch with a woman in this capacity.

"No, the other woman you have back there. Yes, Effie."

"I already told you who she is. Her name is Effie." It's obvious he's not planning to elaborate. I can see this is going nowhere.

"Fine, whatever. I didn't come here to discuss your sexual affairs." I need to get back on track. Annie and Jo are going to be waiting for me at the bridal boutique.

"No, you came here to discuss yours."

"Yes. Wait. What?" He at least has the decency to look ashamed for knowing my business. "How? Who told you?" How could he possibly know? My baby bump isn't that noticeable yet and he doesn't talk to any of my friends except..."Prim."

"I talked to your sister on the phone yesterday. I promised her I wouldn't tell you she said anything. She thought you already told me." He uncorks the bottle of Moscato he had placed on the table when I first arrived.

"Clearly you keep your word." He rolls his eyes as he pours himself a glass.

"So has the boy proposed yet?" Haymitch questions while he takes a huge gulp of his drink. He never calls anyone by their actual name. I used to think it was because he was too drunk to remember names but now I know it's his way of showing he cares. He gave Peeta the nickname 'boy' the first time he ever met him. I'm almost positive he likes Peeta better than he likes me.

"His name is Peeta. And no, we're not together like that. We're just friends."

"It's probably for the best. You could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve him." He takes another drink of his wine. Haymitch is right. I'm not good enough for Peeta. I need to get out of here before I burst into tears. Damn hormones. I stand from the table without another word turning my back on my uncle.

Once I'm at the front door I call out, "You better get back to your hooker." And with that I slam it shut.

* * *

"Katniss, you are positively glowing!" Annie exclaims as I walk into the appointment at the bridal store. I seemed to have beaten Jo to the boutique which isn't surprising. She's always late for everything. We're only picking out bridesmaids dresses today. Annie will be wearing her mother's wedding dress when she walks down the aisle.

"Annie, I'm not sure it's a good idea to have me try on dresses when my belly is only going to continue to grow." I explain as I give her a hug.

"We'll find a style that will grow with you. I'm so happy for you and Peeta by the way. You'll both make excellent parents." I've been hearing that a lot lately from Prim, Finn, and Jo. I smile at Annie and thank her politely.

Jo arrives shortly after I do completing our group. I'm the maid of honor and Johanna's the only bridesmaid. Annie has picked out several dresses for us to try. Their wedding theme is the beach so she wants us to wear dresses the color of the ocean. We all agree on a tea length empire waist, taffeta dress so it'll fit me come August. I'm at thirteen weeks now so it's difficult to say how it'll fit in a few months. I order a bigger size just in case.

After dress shopping Annie insists on buying us lunch at a local cafe for doing her the honor of being a part of her wedding. We're seated at a small table near the window waiting for our food to arrive. Johanna is filling us in on her latest sexual conquest. It'll be awhile before I have sex again so I'll be living vicariously through Jo.

"Oh, so Katniss, Finn said Peeta told Delly about the baby." This conversation peaks my interest. Peeta hasn't said anything to me yet about his girlfriend and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since my conversation with Prim. I definitely don't want that bitch being my baby's step-mom.

"Really? And how'd she handle the news?" I ask not looking up from playing with my straw wrapper trying to sound nonchalant.

"Apparently she accused Peeta of cheating on her with you. He had to reassure her it was before they met." I was right in thinking she's dumber than a bag of rocks. It doesn't take a genius to do the math. "Then she accused him of being in love with you."

"That's ridiculous." I scoff.

"Is it?" Annie asks as if she thinks otherwise.

"Yes. What is wrong with you people? Peeta and I are not in love. We never have been and we never will be. Yes, we love each other like any two friends but that's it. End of story. We're just two good friends having a baby." These are the things I tell myself every night. I push out any other feelings that creep up as I think about Peeta's head between my legs that night or the feel of his hands discovering my body.

Jo rolls her eyes at me when I finish my tirade. "Nice monologue, brainless." Then turns her attention to Annie, "So what did baby daddy tell her when she said that?"

"I don't know. Finn said something about Peeta being able to talk himself out of anything."

* * *

After our fifteen week check up with Dr. Aurelius Peeta invites me back to his house for dinner. According to the doctor everything is moving a long as it should be. Thankfully I'm no longer experiencing morning sickness.

Peeta is working effortlessly over the stove while I'm perched on a bar stool at the kitchen island reading the paper. "Whatever you're making smells delicious." Peeta is an amazing cook hence my love for the cheese buns he's been providing me regularly.

"It's lamb stew." He glances over his shoulder at his admission. It's so Peeta to make me lamb stew knowing full well it's my favorite. "What are you reading?"

"Actually, I'm apartment hunting."

He stirs the soup one last time before covering it and turning the heat to low. Peeta turns around to sit at the bar stool next to mine. "Are you and Jo moving?"

"Jo's not, I am. I don't want the baby to inconvenience her. She's said it doesn't matter but I would feel awful having her tame down her behavior 24/7 besides our apartment is only two bedrooms. I have a feeling this baby is going to be spoiled rotten." I give Peeta an accusing look. We don't even know the sex yet and he has already started buying all kinds of baby items.

"Don't give me that face. I'm not the only one buying things." Maybe I've bought a bib or two too. "Why don't you find something close by me?"

"Peeta, everything in your neighborhood is way out of my price range." Peeta like Finn comes from money plus his bakery business is booming.

"Why don't you just move in here?" I start to protest but he interrupts taking my hands in his own, determination in his eyes. "No, hear me out. I don't want to miss anything. I want to be there when peanut takes her first steps or speaks her first words. I have plenty of extra room and I can help with two AM feedings and diaper changes. Please say yes, Katniss, please." He has a lot of valid points and I would feel terrible if he missed those things.

"Well, maybe, but you have to let me help with the bills and pull my own weight around here." The smile he gives me could brighten the darkest room.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Peeta returns his attention to our dinner while I set out place mats and silverware for our meal. I've spent a lot of time here over the last few years so I already know where he keeps everything.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"What makes you so sure peanut is a girl?"

He smirks as he ladles our stew into bowls and places one in front of me. "I have this feeling I'm going to be blessed with two beautiful women in my life."

"Well, if she looks anything like you then you'll at least have one."

"Katniss, you're the other one." I blush taking a sip of my soup without responding. It would be easier to remind myself that he has a girlfriend and that we're just friends if he would stop saying these things to me. He's made similar comments in the past but never so many, so boldly. Instead of responding to his comment, I tell him how much I love the lamb stew. It tastes as good as it smells. I could definitely get used to living with Peeta Mellark as long as he cooks me breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of my life.

* * *

That weekend Peeta, Finnick and their friend Thresh move most of my belongings to Peeta's house. I left anything communal I bought for our apartment with Johanna. Peeta already has everything we would need since he's been living on his own for several years now. I only brought my bedroom furniture and personal items with me. The boys take a couple of hours to load and unload my meager belongings including the time it takes for them to put my bed together.

Peeta's house is a beautiful Victorian home. He did a lot of work to it when he first bought it completely redoing the hard wood floors and updating the kitchen. It's decorated with warm colors of sunset orange (his favorite color), mocha, sage, and off white. His breath taking artwork is displayed throughout the home. Peeta loves to paint in his free time and he truly is a wonderful artist. He has the master bedroom with a walk in closet and master bath. He offered to give the room to me but I flat out refused. He's too kind for his own good. I'm moving into the next biggest room which suits me perfectly because it'll be right beside the nursery. His art studio will remain in the smallest bedroom of the house.

We supplied the boys with pizza and beer before they left as a thank you for helping with the transition. Thresh looks like a football player with his dark skin and muscular build but he really is a quiet, gentle soul. I don't know how they all ended up friends. Finn on the other hand has made it his only ambition today to embarrass the shit out of me. He won't stop asking me how good Peeta is in the sack and whether or not I'd take another ride. When Annie's not around to keep him in line he acts much more like Jo. He was definitely a womanizer before he met and fell in love our senior year of college.

Peeta remains in the kitchen to clean up their mess from lunch after the boys leave while I unpack my things. I'm heading back upstairs after taking some empty boxes to the garbage when there's a knock at the front door. I open it to find a slightly annoyed looking Delly on the other side.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just unpacking my things. Come in." She stomps past me when I open the door wide enough for her to enter. She stands with her hands on her hips and I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"What do you mean? Do you live here?" Shit, Peeta didn't tell her I was moving in. What the hell is wrong with him? She already hates me accusing me of stealing her boyfriend's affections. I have a feeling this situation isn't going to help matters. Good, I hope this relationship ends sooner rather than later anyway.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks as he enters the entryway from the kitchen giving Delly a quick kiss on the cheek. She is absolutely fuming by this point, things are about to get ugly fast.

"I uh, I'll just be upstairs in my room if anyone needs me." I point up in the direction of my room while I back away from the scene of the crime nearly tripping as I rush up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you all for your continued support. I know some of you have been waiting for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! And please keep the reviews, follows and favorites coming!

**Disclaimer:** Oh, and I still own nothing - surprise!

* * *

Chapter Five

I know it's rude to listen but it is kind of my business. My room is near the top of the stairwell so with my door open and Delly's shrill voice carrying throughout the house it's easy to do. "What the fuck is she doing here?!" Really? They've barely been dating three months and she's already talking to him like this? I can't make out his response. He seems to be talking quieter trying to calm her down. "I don't give a fuck, Peeta. This isn't normal!" Well, nothing about our situation is normal. What does she expect? Again, I don't catch his reply. "How do you think it feels to have your boyfriend's baby momma answer his door when you still have to knock?" Baby momma? Is that what I am now? I hear him mutter a much needed apology for not telling her sooner. "Just answer me this – who's ridiculous idea, was it for her to move in here?" Either he whispers his response or doesn't give one at all because I can't hear it. "That's what I thought. We're done." She slams the front door followed shortly by the slamming of her car door and the shrieking of her tires.

I make myself look as busy as possible folding my clothes and putting them away when I hear Peeta stomping up the stairs. He knocks on my open door with a timid smile. "So how much of that did you hear?" He asks looking guilty. Well, he should be. It doesn't justify her behavior but he could have told her we were moving in together.

"Enough. Peeta, don't feel bad. She overreacted although you really should have given her a heads up about me moving here." He nods as he walks further into my room, sitting on the side of my bed. I sit next to him patting my lap. He lays his head down so I can comb my fingers through his hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I was going to break up with her anyway. She was kind of a crazy bitch." We both giggle at his confession but I can sense there is still something bothering him.

When our laughter dies down, I comment, "You still seem kind of upset."

"No one's ever broken up with me." He whines. I roll my eyes before pushing him off my lap. He lands with a thump on the floor. "Ouch! What was that for?" I throw one of my pillows in his direction.

"You told me you broke up with Glimmer! You're such a liar!" He rests the pillow against the dresser but before leaning back into it he grabs my hands dragging me to the ground too. We reverse our position from the bed and he undoes my braid running his hands through my hair while I make myself comfortable in his lap.

"I never said she broke up with me, I only asked you how you knew she didn't so it technically wasn't a lie."

"That's a technicality. It was still misleading." I say with as much fake anger as I can muster. I'm not really mad at him but I'm steering our conversation away from his most recent break up.

He stills his hands and breathes, "I would never lie to you." Peeta sounds so serious and upset that I would even think it. Suddenly I feel bad for taking our conversation in this direction. I roll my head to face him but he's looking ahead towards my bed. Cupping his cheek in my right hand I gently force him to make eye contact with me.

"I know, Peeta, I know." He nods indicating he understands. I drop my hands, my head falls to the side again and we sit in silence for so long I lose track of time. Peeta continues to lace his fingers through my wavy hair lulling me to sleep.

"Katniss?" He whispers shyly waking me from my stupor.

"Hm?" I mumble.

"I still haven't told my parents yet about the baby. Do you think we could visit them this weekend?" He asks nervously like I might not want to take the trip to Scranton.

"Of course." I whisper before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_The other night, you wouldn't believe, the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance...oh..._

"I love hearing you sing." Peeta says when the song on the radio finishes.

"Thanks." I mutter as I watch the trees we pass through the car window. We're driving the two and half hours to Scranton today so we can tell his family about the baby. He explained to his parents we wanted to get away from the city for a couple of days and we had something we wanted to share with them. We're staying the night tonight and driving back tomorrow afternoon so I can go to work Monday morning.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He takes his hand off the steering wheel to hold mine on my lap. "You can't hide anything from me Ms. Everdeen. Spill it." I can see him looking at me with a smirk on his face from the corner of my eye. I hate that he knows me so well.

I don't even know where to begin; my emotions have been out of sorts. The feelings I'm having towards Peeta lately are scaring the shit out of me but I chalk them up to hormones. And then there is the fact that I'm having a baby and neither one of my parents will be there to meet their grandchild. My dad had a beautiful voice too so singing always reminds me of how much I miss him. Lastly, there is the fact by this time tomorrow Peeta's parents will know about peanut. This is the concern I decide to share with him.

"I'm nervous. What if your parents are disappointed? Or worse, what if they tell you they don't want you to have anything to do with me and the baby?" His parents have become my secondary parents in a lot of ways. I don't want to lose them.

"Katniss, my parents love you almost as much as I do. True, the situation is not ideal but I want you to know that there is absolutely no one else I would rather have a baby with. I don't care if they're disappointed and I promise you I am never leaving you two, even if they disown me which they won't anyway so relax."

"Thanks." I mutter for the second time this trip. The last hour of the drive is relatively quiet and uneventful. Peeta never lets go of my hand squeezing it for reassurance every so often. We pull into his parents' driveway right before lunch time. Peeta grew up in a beautiful brick ranch home with white shutters and meticulous landscaping. The neighborhood makes me feel uncomfortable like I don't belong. However, his parents have always been warm and welcoming towards me in the past. I've come to love spending time here even considering it a home away from home.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Mr. Mellark steps out of the front door walking towards the car, his hands outstretched to envelope us in a hug. I'm wearing a loose fitting blue dress with a floral pattern and jean jacket to distract from my tiny baby bump. If he notices my growing belly, he doesn't comment. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before helping Peeta carry the bags into the house.

"Where's mom?" Peeta asks as he sits our bags down by the front door.

"She went to the store. We invited everyone over for dinner tonight once we heard you two were making the trip. Your mother went out for reinforcements." Peeta has two older brothers. Wheaton is the oldest of the three which means he inherited the Scranton bakery once their parents retired. He lives a couple blocks over with his wife Beth and their two children. Rye is the middle child who also happens to be a hopeless bachelor. He's like the male version of Johanna.

Mr. Mellark throws together chicken salad sandwiches and fruit for a quick lunch. We all three sit on the screened in back porch discussing small, insignificant things like the bakery. Business is doing well in Scranton and Philadelphia. Rye still works for Wheaton not wanting to branch out on his own but Mr. Mellark has been encouraging him to open a third location. He's worried about the direction his middle son's life has taken. Apparently Rye was kicked out of his apartment by his landlord due to numerous noise complaints and is now living on his parent's couch. Peanut might not look so bad compared to Rye's screw ups.

The three Mellark's begin to prepare dinner shortly after Mrs. Mellark returns home from the grocery store. "Do you mind if I go take a nap?" I ask them as they slice, dice and chop vegetables.

"Not at all, honey." Peeta's mom answers without looking up from her cutting board but Peeta looks at me with concern etched all over his face.

"Are you ok?" He whispers.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Fatigue is not uncommon with pregnancy. He nods in understanding and then asks his mom where I'll be sleeping.

"I put both of your bags in your old room. We gave Wheaton his bed when they transitioned Willow from her crib to a big girl bed. Rye's sleeping in the living room because he moved all of his furniture and boxes into his old room. We can barely open the door to get in there." I already know the guest bedroom was transformed into an office years ago. I guess we really don't have a choice. "Will that be a problem?" Peeta's parents don't think anything of us sharing a bed since we have in the past. As far as they know we're just friends. We are just friends.

"No, it's fine." We both say in unison. My mind is suddenly flooded with memories of Peeta's mouth on my bare skin, his talented hands bringing me pleasure and the feeling of having him inside of me. I hide my blush by quickly darting to the bedroom.

I'm not sure how long I sleep but it's definitely long enough for me to dream. My hormones are erratic and I wake to wetness between my legs brought on by images of Peeta on top of me. This is going to be the longest night of my life. I quickly clean up before joining most of the family in the living room. Mrs. Mellark is putting the finishing touches on dinner. I give Wheaton, Beth and Rye a quick hug hoping none of them notice peanut. "Miss Katniss!" Willow yells as the little five year old runs into my leg holding on for dear life, her little brother, Miles, following close behind. I look up from the children to see Peeta watching me with a giant smile plastered on his face.

We all sit down for a delicious meal of chicken cordon bleu with steamed vegetables. The Mellark's ask us about our friends wanting to hear all the details of the Cresta-O'Dair wedding. Peeta and Wheaton discuss business strategies and compare notes. Beth brags like a proud momma telling us how well Willow is doing in school while Miles is starting to use the big boy potty. After dinner and dishes the Mellark's and I make ourselves comfortable in the living room.

"So you kids had something you wanted to share, son?" Peeta's dad asks when there is a lull in conversation. Suddenly the attention is focused on us. Beth looks up from rocking her baby boy, Rye and Willow stop their game of checkers on the coffee table and the other three Mellark's eye us intently. Peeta and I are sitting on the small loveseat. He looks at me before addressing his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Katniss and I are having a baby." He puts his hand on my belly, smoothing my dress to draw attention to peanut as if to prove his point.

"Wow." His dad finally offers after an awkward silence. "Congratulations, you two." Once everyone realizes the patriarch of the family is happy for us, they follow suit. They all offer their congratulations with hugs and kisses. Little Willow is so ecstatic there's going to be another baby around that she jumps for joy

"I didn't even realize you guys were dating." Beth comments once the shock has died down.

"Me either." Wheaton adds.

"We're not." Peeta blurts out a little too quickly. Is he embarrassed by the idea?

"What do you mean you're not dating? How did this happen?" Mrs. Mellark demands. I really don't want to discuss my sexual relationships with Peeta's family. Even though I never have one night stands, this situation does not paint me in a good light.

"It was an accident that involved a little too much tequila." He looks at me before intertwining our hands. "But it was a blessing in disguise. We're both really looking forward to having this baby."

"I guess I'm a little confused." Mrs. Mellark continues. "Will you just raise this baby as two friends? Share custody? How will this work?" My body tenses. I know she's concerned for the both of us but I'm afraid she's criticizing me. Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Katniss moved into the house. She has her own room. We're both going to be there every step of the way raising this baby as two good friends." Peeta states confidently.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Rye! Language!" Beth yells looking towards Willow.

"Well it's a little unconventional but if anyone can do it then it's you two. You'll both be great parents." Mr. Mellark says with finality thus ending the inquisition and keeping the peace by asking about the baby. No one else in the family questions our decisions after that. Beth and Wheaton offer their advice now that they have two pregnancies under their belt. Rye volunteers to babysit which surprises me at first until he mentions the baby being a chick magnet. The whole family takes the news exceptionally well. It's ridiculous that I was ever even nervous about it. By ten o'clock the kids are tuckered so Wheaton and his family head home. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark retire to bed shortly after followed by me and Peeta.

"Your family took the news better than I expected." I tell Peeta as I climb into bed once I've brushed my teeth. I'm watching him empty his jean pockets and take off his watch as he places everything on the dresser.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." He takes off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest causing the wetness between my legs to return. He moves to take off his jeans. "Uh, do you mind if I sleep in my boxers? I didn't pack pajamas."

"No." I choke completely embarrassed by my voice. He smirks as he unbuttons his pants. "No, I don't mind." I state with more confidence. Peeta crawls into bed next to me once he's clad in only his boxer briefs.

He's lying in bed beside me with his head propped up on his elbow. Peeta's staring at me while I set the alarm on my cell phone. "What?" I ask without looking in his direction.

"Something else is still bothering you." Right now I hate his ability to read my mind. He cups my cheek gently turning my face towards his after I sit my phone down on the night stand. I contemplate telling him about my wet dream this afternoon because the alternative is bringing up my parents. However just the thought of them brings tears to my eyes. He uses his thumb to wipe them away. "Please tell me, Katniss." He begs.

"Your parents are so sweet." He moves his hand from my face to my arm rubbing it up and down.

"And that's a problem because?"

"I wish my mom and dad were here." No longer able to hold in my tears, I begin to sob uncontrollably. I cry until I'm gasping for air.

"Shhhhhhhh. I'm here, Katniss, I'm here. We'll be ok." He wraps both hands around me rocking us back and forth. "Breathe, baby, breathe." I nod my head against his shoulder trying to slow my breathing. "I know it's not the same but my family is your family too. They love you and they'll be there every step of the way."

"I know. Thank you." I sniffle. He nods and smiles weakly before kissing my forehead. He then kisses the tears away from the corner of each of my eyes followed by my nose, then cheeks and the corner of my mouth. His sparkling blue eyes meet mine before moving to my lips. I close the distance between us. The kiss is tender and full of love. He parts his lips giving me the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. I run my fingers through his hair while his hands hold firmly onto my waist. Peeta eventually pulls away shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." I cut him off by capturing his lips with mine again. He doesn't respond right away.

"Peeta, please, I need this tonight." I whisper into his lips. He pulls me flush against his body before slipping his tongue in my mouth. He rolls me onto my back hovering above me attacking my neck and collarbone. Peeta kneels between my legs placing each of his hands on the end of my loose fitting t-shirt. He slowly pushes it up revealing my small baby bump causing his eyes to darken. The soft, wet kiss he places there gives me goose bumps.

"I love you." He whispers to my stomach before his talented tongue slowly follows his hands to my bra-less breasts eventually landing on my lips. I push Peeta onto his back climbing on top of him. I grind my hips into his growing erection while exploring his sculpted chest with my hands. Peeta begins to do the same thing to my baby belly never breaking eye contact. In one quick motion he sits up taking my shirt with him and crushes his lips to mine trailing kisses down to my chin, my neck, my collarbone. He slips his hand underneath my sleep shorts in order to pump his thick fingers inside of me soaking my panties with my arousal. I throw my head back releasing a moan when his mouth finds one of my breasts while his other thumb and forefinger pinch and tease the other hardened nipple. "Shhhhhhh." He breathes into my chest. "My parents."

I curl my hands through Peeta's hair tilting his head in my direction so my tongue can attack his mouth. We fall back on the bed before I lick my way down his body pulling his boxers with me, freeing his arousal. Oh, how I missed this. Gliding my hands up his legs, I stop when my face is inches from his erection. I watch his darkened eyes as I swirl my tongue around his head before taking his full length into my mouth. I suck hard alternating between using my teeth, my tongue and my lips while gripping his hips with my hands. "God, Katniss that feels so good." He combs his fingers through my hair as he thrusts his hips towards my mouth.

Lifting my head from his groin, I look at Peeta with a smirk on my face. "Shhhhhh, your parents."

He smiles. "Take off your pants and come here." I do as he says. Peeta sits up and I linger above him. Placing my hands on his shoulders, staring into his hooded eyes, I gradually lower myself onto his erection. We both let out pleasurable sighs when he enters my wet folds. It feels so much better without the adage of the condom from the first time. I rock back and forth digging my nails into his shoulders and holding him tighter the faster and harder I move. His tongue circles my ear as he whispers in a husky voice, "Come for me, Katniss." When he bites down on my lobe, my body tenses and I moan in ecstasy. He quiets me by capturing my mouth again while he thrusts into me a few more times before finding his own release. We let our breathing slow as our foreheads press against one another. Eventually I slide off Peeta and curl up in the fetal position. He wraps his hand around me pressing his front into my back.

We lay in silence for so long I think he's asleep until he speaks. "I wish I could have met them - your parents."

I sigh. "Me too. They would have loved you."

"Would you tell me about them?" He begs. I don't usually like talking about my parents because it hurts so much but I can't deny this to Peeta. He's going to be the father of my child so it's only natural he wants to know about peanut's grandparents. I've known Peeta seven years and I've never shared much about them with him nor has he ever pushed me for information until now.

"They were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. My dad had a beautiful voice."

I can hear him smile behind me. "Like father, like daughter."

"I guess I do take after him. Prim definitely takes after my mom. She looks more and more like her every time I see her. My mom was also a healer. She worked as nurse. My dad was a coal miner. He also hunted in his spare time. I used to go with him and cherished every minute of it. You would've loved them."

"I already do." He holds me a little closer.

"From my story?"

"That and because they gave me you." He whispers in my ear sending chills down to my toes. I don't know how to respond so we lay there quietly before I eventually break the silence.

"They were so in love with each other. Sometimes I think it's a good thing they both died in that car crash. I can't imagine one living without the other." I don't know why I voice it. Maybe it was to fill the silence or because I wasn't finished talking about them but I realize now that's how I feel about Peeta.

"I know the feeling." He mumbles. My stomach knots at his words. The thought of Peeta not being able to live without someone else bothers me more than it should. Prim's right, I do care for him more than a friend but it's too late now. Even if he feels the same way which sometimes I think he might it would never work. We're both horrible at relationships and it would be so awkward between us when we inevitably break up. How would we face each other after? There's peanut to consider now too. Neither one of us says anything else before we both cave to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When I wake up I briefly forget where I am and the fact that I'm lying naked with Peeta wrapped around me. I'm extremely comfortable, not ready to let go just yet I will myself to go back to sleep until my alarm sounds. I don't even have time to react before Peeta reaches over me hitting snooze on my phone. He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck pulling me closer against his chest. "Five more minutes." He mumbles. I can't help but let out a giggle.

He pulls away startled by my presence. "Shit, Katniss. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" I turn around to face him.

"Last night. I took advantage of you." I raise my eyebrows. Does he not remember how things went down last night? He's the one that pulled away from me. I basically took advantage of him.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?" He shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

"How awkward are things going to be between us now?" Peeta nervously asks raking his hand through his hair.

"Not very awkward at all because what happens in Scranton stays in Scranton." I offer desperately wishing we could do these things at home too but still adamant that it's a bad idea. I refuse to risk changing the dynamic of our relationship. We're stuck with each other for the next 18 years as Peeta has pointed out and I don't want it to be weird. Gale Hawthorne was my best friend for 10 years and I haven't spoken to him since we broke up. That cannot happen between me and Peeta.

He gives me a shy smile. "Well, in that case..." Peeta brings his lips to my neck sucking on the soft skin as his hands explore my naked body. We make love for the first time in the light of day, never breaking eye contact while he moves above me, our hands intertwined above my head. It's the most sensual sex I've ever experienced.

Once we are showered and dressed for the day, Peeta and I have breakfast with his parents and Rye. We don't see Wheaton and his family again before we leave but we pass our goodbyes along to the rest of the Mellark clan. Peeta's parents make us promise to keep them informed of baby details. Rye reminds us that we're already pregnant so we might as well take advantage of our situation and have a ton of sex without fear of retribution. We both blush at his comments unable to meet each other's gaze. Mrs. Mellark scolds her second son before kissing us goodbye.

Our trip back to Philadelphia is full of uncomfortable silence which has never been a problem between us. I stare out the window of the car willing myself to not reach over and take his hand in mine. I need to remember it's for the best anyway.

* * *

I hardly see Peeta throughout the next month of my pregnancy. I get the feeling he's avoiding me but it's difficult to tell because I'm desperately avoiding him. He goes into the bakery early every morning while I stay late at the University every evening. We eat dinner in relative silence on the nights that we end up eating together at all. Then we retire early to our separate bedrooms and repeat the routine the following day.

Peeta meets me at the obstetrician's office for our 20 week check-up. We're sitting in the exam room waiting on Dr. Aurelius. I'm perched on the table already draped in the dressing gown while Peeta paces the room staring attentively at the posters on the wall. The tension in the room is unbearable.

"Peeta, Katniss, how are we today?" The doctor asks as he interrupts our uneasiness.

"We're great." I mutter with as much conviction as I can. He rolls his chair to the end of the table to do his exam. Peeta finally approaches me wrapping his arm around my shoulders rubbing comforting circles on mine. This is the most physical contact we've had since Scranton and I didn't realize how much I missed his touch.

"Well, everything's looking good. Did you guys have any questions for me?"

"Should we be concerned we haven't felt the baby kick yet? I know the baby books say it could be up to 25 weeks but..." I drown the rest of Peeta's question out. I'm shocked he's been reading the books. I haven't even opened mine since the first week after he bought them nor have I thought about the baby not kicking yet. He's already a better parent than I am reiterating the fact that I'm not good enough for him.

"No, it's completely normal for it to take longer with the first pregnancy. It's nothing to be concerned about. You have a perfectly healthy baby. In fact, do you guys want to know the sex?" Peeta looks at me to make the decision. We never discussed it and I don't feel comfortable making it on my own.

"What do you think, Peeta? Do you want to know?"

"Only if you do." Peeta always follows my lead on everything never trying to make decisions for me. Most of my ex-boyfriends were the complete opposite.

"Not yet." Peeta smiles and kisses my temple whispering in my ear that I made a good choice. We finish with the doctor making our next appointment at the front desk before we leave. Peeta heads back to the bakery mumbling something about an employee calling off tonight.

* * *

I promised Johanna I would stop by the apartment tonight to discuss Annie's bridal shower. We're having the party next month so we need to get the invitations out as soon as possible. The shower will take place in the middle of July, the bachelor and bachelorette parties will take place the last weekend in July and the wedding will be the first weekend in August. I'm going to be extremely busy the next couple of months.

"Well, I think we should hire a male stripper for the festivities." Johanna suggests as she pours herself another glass of Merlot. We've already gone over the guest list which includes Thresh's girlfriend Rue, some of Annie's family and her friends from school. Annie is an elementary school teacher.

"No, Jo. Annie is a classy lady and this is going to be a classy event. I'm thinking we have brunch at my house. We can serve mimosas, coffee, tea, breakfast casseroles and bagels." I say as I write everything down on the notepad I brought for planning. "Oh, and we'll need a cake. I'll have Peeta take care of that." I look up from my list when I hear Johanna snort. "What?"

"'My house.' 'I'll have Peeta take care of that.' What exactly is going on with you two now that little Ms. Fake boobs is out of the picture?"

"Do you really think she has fake boobs?" I ask without looking up from the doodles I started drawing on my notepad.

"Are you avoiding my question, brainless? And yes, I'm sure of it. Nobody's boobs are that big and that perky but back to my question."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is going on with us." Except I think to myself that I love him more than I should and I'm scared to lose him now more than ever. Oh, and we had the most amazing sex I've ever had in his childhood bedroom about a month ago and we haven't been able to be in the same room together since it happened.

"You're a horrible liar. There is definitely something you're not telling me." I finally meet Jo's hard glare. I'm physically drained from lying and hiding my feelings towards Peeta that I let everything slip without thinking. I tell her about what happened in Scranton and how awkward everything has become. I confess my feelings towards Peeta but reiterate the fact that any relationship beyond friendship is a horrible idea.

"Does this have anything to do with that fucking asshole Gale?" Gale and Johanna butted heads from the first day they met when he helped move me into our dorm room freshman year.

"Not exactly. I just don't want what happened to us to happen to me and Peeta, you know? I haven't talked to Gale in nearly six years. It's just not an option with the baby."

"Look, I'm not pretending to know what happened between you two but I can promise you Peeta is nothing like Gale. He's one of the good ones and believe me, there aren't many of them out there. If I were you, I wouldn't let him go." Jo empties the bottle of Merlot into her wine glass.

"But it's not him, it's me. Don't you see? I'm the one that broke up with Gale but he's the one that stopped talking to me. He ended our friendship. What if I do the same thing to Peeta? What if I break up with him and he can't look at me or talk to me then what? What about the baby?"

"What makes you so sure it won't work out with Peeta? Maybe this is the one that will end in happily ever after?" I roll my eyes finding it strange to hear Johanna Mason talking about happily ever after.

"Well, even if he is interested in giving us a try, he would eventually come to his senses and break up with me. He'll realize I destroy everything, leaving me alone and broken hearted."

"Please, that boy thinks you hung the moon and I highly doubt there is anything you can do to change his mind."

"Whatever." I mumble before changing the conversation back to the bridal shower and blocking out Johanna's ridiculous bridal shower game ideas that I have no intention of using. Instead I think back to what she said. I want to believe her, I truly do but it's easier said than done. I relied heavily on Gale when my parents died. He was my best friend for eight years before we started dating and another two years after our relationship status changed. Breaking up with him was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but we both changed and neither one of us was remotely happy. Although I understood why we couldn't remain friends, it still hurt. If it wasn't for Jo, Finnick and Peeta I'm not sure where I would be today. I just can't bare another emotional breakup especially with Peeta. He means more to me than Gale ever did.

* * *

A few days later I beat Peeta home from work giving me the house to myself. I sprawl out on the sofa in the living room picking up "What to expect when you're expecting" however reading the book does anything but calm my nerves. I end up skimming through one of the baby name books instead. Its a couple hours later when Peeta gently shakes me awake from where I fell asleep on the couch, the book on top of my baby bump. "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey, what time is it?" Peeta lifts my feet to sit on the other end of the sofa. He begins to massage them after checking his watch for the time.

"It's a little after six. I told Finn we'd meet him and Annie at that little Mexican restaurant you like at seven. Is that ok?" I completely forgot we promised to have dinner with the future Mr. and Mrs. O'Dair tonight.

"That's fine." It won't take long for us to get to the restaurant so I pick up my book again to avoid making awkward conversation with Peeta. Things have still been a little strange between us although we haven't been avoiding each other as much since our last doctor's appointment.

"Have you found any names you like yet?" He asks as he continues to work on my feet.

"Not really. I want the name to mean something, you know?" I put my book down to see him nod in understanding. "Have you thought of any names?"

Peeta gives me a timid smile while he combs one of his hands through his hair. "Well, I don't know how you'll feel about this but what about naming him or her after your parents - Lilly for a girl and Jack for a boy?" My initial reaction was no, absolutely not. Peeta must sense my apprehension because he quickly adds, "We don't have to. It was just an idea."

"I don't know if I want another Lilly or Jack Everdeen in the world." I finally voice in barely a whisper.

"I understand." He pauses. "Wait. Everdeen? The baby's last name won't be Mellark?" Peeta stops his ministrations on my feet as I feel the tension between us return.

"I...I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I always thought it would make more sense if the baby shared my last name since I'll be the primary caregiver." In all honesty, I never really considered an alternative.

"I guess I just assumed because I'm the father, the baby would have my last name." He says defensively.

"Providing sperm doesn't make you a father." I instantly regret the words as soon as I say them. I don't even know why I did it. I have a million excuses. I'm hormonal and I haven't been sleeping well this past month so I'm obviously not thinking clearly. I'm also frustrated with Peeta because it's his fault I have all these unwelcome feelings towards him and everything's different between us now. Plus there's the fact that he brought up my parents when he knows how much it still hurts to think of them. In reality though, I'm doing what I always do and fucking everything up like I told Jo I would. The words were completely untrue. He will be a much better parent than I will ever be; in fact, he already is a better parent.

Peeta immediately throws my feet off his lap, walking past me towards the stairs without looking in my direction. "I'm getting ready for dinner, you might want to too." I should probably follow him and apologize but I decide to give him space instead. We've never really had a fight in the seven years I've known him however I know it's best to keep my distance when he's in a bad mood. So I quickly fix my hair, brush my teeth and reapply my make up before meeting Peeta in the car minutes later. Neither one of us says a word the whole way to the restaurant. The tension between us in the vehicle is at an all time high.

Once we're in the parking lot I try to apologize. "Peeta, I'm so sorry." I reach out to take his hand in mine after I unbuckle my seat belt but he jerks it away.

"Katniss, don't. Not now." He exits the car slamming the door behind him. I follow him inside not sure what else to say or do. Peeta has never been this mad at me or anyone in the entire time that I've known him. I'm not exactly sure what to expect.

The uneasiness follows us to our table where Annie and Finn are already waiting to order. We mutter a quick hello to the couple before Peeta asks the waiter for a beer and I request a glass of water. It is obvious Peeta is beyond pissed. He doesn't say a word to anyone munching on the chips and salsa already on the table between sips of beer. I try to make polite conversation with Finn and Annie but its strained and uncomfortable.

"Well aren't we just a happy bunch – the soon to be parents and the soon to be old married couple." Finn chirps. He's trying to be funny and ease the ever mounting friction.

"Parent." Peeta corrects as he takes another swig of his beer.

"Huh?" Finn asks clearly confused by Peeta's singular use of the word. I give him a pleading look to stop but he doesn't catch it in time.

"Parent. Apparently Katniss here can raise this baby all on her own. I'm just the sperm donor, right, Kat?" He speaks with so much malice in his voice. I hate myself for what I've done to him. I catch Annie give me a sympathetic look before I bow my head towards the clasped hands in my lap.

"Peeta, please, stop. Can we talk about this at home?" I whisper hoping to prevent a scene in front of our friends and quite possibly the entire restaurant.

"Oh, you mean my home? The one I pay for?" His voice is getting louder and he's drawing the attention of the nearby tables. I'm angry and humiliated. It was his idea for us to move in together. Why is he saying it like I'm using him for his house or that I'm not contributing? I pay my half of the bills and I give him money to put towards the mortgage. I suppose he's only trying to upset me as much as I've hurt him. Peeta knows how prideful I am when it comes to handouts. He knows how to push my buttons. I will myself to remain silent hoping he calms down if I don't take the bait.

"Peeta man, why don't you slow down on that beer before you say something you'll regret?" Finn offers. Peeta has almost finished one beer in the short time we've been here. He ignores Finnick's request and chugs the rest of his bottle before slamming it down on the table.

"What like Katniss is a selfish bitch?" I can feel his gaze on me as he speaks but I refuse to lift my head from my lap. I'm grateful to be wearing my wavy hair down so it hides the tears that are uncontrollably rolling down my cheeks at his spiteful words. He's absolutely right. I've always thought of myself as a selfish bitch. I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw it too.

"Peeta, you don't mean that." Annie whispers. I hear his chair scrape against the floor as he stands from the table.

"No, Annie, I do." And with that he leaves the restaurant without another glance. What is it about our group that causes us to make scenes in public places? I can feel the nearby tables not so subtly staring in our direction by this point.

"What are you looking at? Get a life!" Finn yells at someone apparently watching for my reaction.

"He didn't mean it." Annie says softly. I finally glance up from my lap to see her and Finn giving me a sympathetic look. I shake my head wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No, he did and he's right, I am."

She protests, "You're not and he knows it. He loves you dearly, Katniss." I love him too. We have a funny way of showing it sometimes.

"Did you really call him a sperm donor?" Finn asks trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"In so many words. I honestly don't know why I said it. I didn't mean it. He's so much more than that, you know? He already loves this baby so much and he'll be a wonderful father. I'm a horrible excuse for a human being." I quietly mutter the last part.

"Katniss, stop belittling yourself. Sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't care." Annie offers.

Finn changes the subject by talking about dinner. He suggests we go ahead and eat to give Peeta time to 'calm his ass down'. The three of us finish our meal in relative silence before he volunteers to take me home promising to check all of our usual hang out spots for Peeta after dropping me and Annie off for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry my updates have become less frequent. I've been busy preparing for the holidays but I definitely wanted to get a chapter out to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! I'll try to keep them coming at a faster pace. On a side note, I decided to not reveal the sex of the baby just yet because I'm not entirely sure what I want it to be. I know there's already been at least one request for a boy. Does anyone else have any suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate them. They gave me something to look at while I waited in long lines on Black Friday. I'm sorry I'm horrible at replying to each one individually.

* * *

Chapter Seven

I hardly sleep tossing and turning worried about Peeta all night. Finn finally sends me a text message around three in the morning assuring me that Peeta is safe and staying the night at his apartment. Although I'm relieved I now know where he is, I still have a knot in my stomach. I want to make things right between us but I have no idea how to do it. Peeta is the one with words, not me.

By morning I am a complete wreck. I look like I haven't slept a wink and I feel like it too. Peeta still hasn't come home which doesn't surprise me. I decide to write him an apology letter and leave it taped to his bedroom door since he's clearly not coming home before I go to work. It's probably better this way anyway. I would more than likely say something I didn't mean in a face to face situation. By writing a letter I can actually think about what I want to say first.

_Peeta,  
Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for what I said yesterday. I could give you a million excuses for why I said the things I did but none of them justify my behavior. You were right. I was acting like a selfish bitch. I understand I'm a lot to handle most of the time and if it'll be easier on you, I can move out. However I promise you I will try harder to be a better person for you and Peanut. And please know I think of you as so much more. You will be a wonderful father. In fact you already are. I love you, always.  
Katniss_

I go through the motions at work but my mind is preoccupied with thoughts of Peeta. I wonder if he's read my letter yet. I wonder if he accepts my apology or where he wants to go from here. After lunch I'm trying to focus on a grant request for our department when I hear a knock at my office door. I look up from my computer in time to see a man enter carrying a beautiful vase of flowers. "Katniss Everdeen?" The man asks.

"That's me."

"Great. These are for you." I stare at him in disbelief, not moving to take the vase from him. "Do you want me to put them down somewhere?"

"Oh, right, yeah." I rearrange my desk to make room for the flowers. "You can sit them here. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." He leaves my office without another word once he realizes I'm rendered speechless. I watch the vase of flowers like they might explode any minute. They're absolutely beautiful. There are purple daisies, yellow daffodils, orange chrysanthemums and hot pink carnations. There is no doubt Peeta has sent the flowers which means he must have read my letter and has at least accepted my apology.

I finally work up the courage to read the attached card. _I'm sorry too. Please don't move out. I love you, always. _His words are simple and to the point. It's so like Peeta to apologize by buying me flowers when I'm the one at fault. I wipe away the silent tears from my cheek with the back of my hand. Now I'm actually looking forward to going home so of course the last few hours of work drag by agonizingly slow.

The house smells of lamb stew when I at last walk through the front door carrying my flowers. "Peeta?" I call out.

"In the kitchen!" He hollers. I follow the scent of my favorite dinner and the sound of his voice to find him setting the table for our meal. He smiles at me when I enter the kitchen carrying his lovely gift. "You got the flowers?" He asks as I find a spot for them on the counter near the window.

"Yes, thank you. They're beautiful." He nods and says it's not a big deal. "Peeta, you didn't have to do that. I'm the one that fucked up." He shakes his head and turns his attention to the pot on the stove.

"You're pregnant so you're allowed to be emotional and crazy. I have no excuse for the way I treated you so please accept my apology."

"Ok." I concede. I do not want to start another argument over something so trivial.

"Ok." He agrees. We eat dinner in relative silence stealing glances at one another in between spoonfuls of soup. Peeta eventually speaks first. "So I have a proposition for you." He states as he runs a hand through his blonde curls obviously nervous about the direction this conversation is headed.

"A proposition?"

"Yes, about Peanut's last name." My body immediately tenses. I would rather not discuss this topic ever again although I know that's impossible. "How would you feel about a hyphenated last name? It could be Everdeen-Mellark or even Mellark-Everdeen. I don't care either way." It doesn't take long for me to contemplate the idea. It'll be the perfect compromise. I wish we would have thought of it last night before our blow out.

"I think it's a great idea, Peeta. I love it." He gives me his beautiful mega watt smile evidently relieved by my reaction. "And I like Everdeen-Mellark." I confess and the baby must agree because that's when I feel him or her kick for the first time. My eyes widen in shock and my hands fly straight to my stomach. "Oh."

Peeta is by my side in the blink of an eye. "Are you ok? What's wrong? Is Peanut ok?" I meet his concerned baby blues with a huge smile on my face guiding his hands to where I felt the baby move.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" It's as if the baby knows daddy is near because that's when I feel another one. Peeta breaks out into one of his breath taking smiles that light up his eyes.

"That's our baby." He whispers.

"That's our baby." I agree. And just like that things return to normal between us or as normal as they were before Scranton.

* * *

The next few weeks pass by without incidence and it's the Fourth of July before I know it. Every year Peeta's parents have their annual Independence Day celebration. For the past seven years Mr. and Mrs. Mellark expect me, Jo, Finn and most recently Annie to be in attendance. I actually enjoy spending time with Peeta's family especially his brothers and parents but even his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins are all very welcoming. Although I'm nervous about how they'll react to our unconventional lifestyle this year.

We all five pile into Peeta's car to make the two hour drive to Scranton. The Fourth of July is a holiday so luckily I only have to take a half day vacation tomorrow. We're staying the night as most everyone will be drinking and leaving early tomorrow morning. The trip is uneventful with the exception of Johanna falling asleep in the back seat while Finn tosses sugar cubes in her direction. Of course Peeta is annoyed Finnick has 'no respect for anyone else's property' but Finn promises to clean out the car when we get home.

There are already several vehicles in the Mellark driveway and down the street so the party must be in full swing when we arrive a little after noon. The family and the guests are on the back porch or in the backyard. Peeta carries our bags to his old bedroom where we'll be sleeping again. Finn takes his and Annie's bags to Wheaton's old room which has been converted into a spare bedroom with an extra bed since the last time we were here. Jo will be sleeping on the couch in the living room leaving Rye to more than likely pass out on the floor somewhere.

"Katniss!" Peeta's Grandma Mellark yells as soon as I walk through the sliding glass door. She approaches me with her hands outstretched to touch my stomach. "You look beautiful, honey." I'm wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with navy blue stripes that accentuates my growing baby bump.

"Thank you, Grandma Mellark."

"Of course you always look beautiful. Peeta did well with you. I only wish we were invited to the wedding." Wedding? What wedding is she talking about?

"Finn and Annie's wedding?" I can't think of another although I have no idea why she would want to be invited.

"No, dear, your wedding." My wedding? The woman must have dementia because I'm fairly certain I'm not married. My jaw is probably on the floor by this point and I'm unable to process anything she is saying. I'm about to correct her mistake when I feel a small hand on my back. Mrs. Mellark apologizes for the interruption and asks to speak with me in the kitchen.

"So you're probably wondering why Grandma Mellark thought you were married."

"To say the least. Is she ill?" Peeta's mother doesn't answer my question but instead busies herself with emptying the fridge of condiments and loading them on a serving tray. I ask her again. "Is there something wrong with Grandma Mellark?"

"Oh, no, honey. We just thought...well, I just thought it would be easier to explain...your little blessing if everyone thought you were already married. You know how conservative the grandparents can be. It would be difficult to explain your situation. We don't find anything wrong with it but everyone else might and we don't want others to judge."

"Does Peeta know?" How could he not prepare me for this?

"Not yet..." I quickly leave the kitchen refusing to listen to the rest of her excuse. I head outside to find Peeta standing near the coolers with a beer in hand talking with Finn and his brothers.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He looks concerned but nods his head and follows me to the corner of the yard out of ear shot from the rest of the party goers. I tell him what happened with his grandma and mom but he doesn't look surprised by the news. "Did you know?" I accuse, anger taking over my emotions.

"No, no, no. Rye and Wheaton just told me before you pulled me aside. I promise you I didn't know anything before you." I know he's telling the truth because he promised me he would never lie to me and Peeta keeps his promises. "We can tell everyone the truth. I don't care what my family thinks about us. You know that, right?"

"I know, Peeta." I look around the yard to see his family and friends enjoying themselves. I love his family and I love his parents. I would do anything to make them happy. "But I do care. This is important to your mom. How hard would it be to pretend to be married to me for a day?" He smiles at my question.

"Not hard at all." He offers me his hand. "Shall we, Mrs. Mellark?" I chuckle but take it and allow him to lead me into the crowd. We receive many congratulations on the baby and the fake wedding and a lot of people expressing their wishes to have been invited. Luckily Peeta is a quick thinker and great with words. He explains to his family we wanted a short engagement so we settled on a small ceremony at the Philadelphia City Hall. He promises we'll eventually have a reception where everyone will be invited after the baby is born.

"How did Peeta propose? He's such a romantic, I bet it was special." His aunt asks as we sit down at one of the many picnic tables to eat.

"Peeta? Do you want to tell it?" Honestly, I have no idea where to begin but I know Peeta will have something up his sleeve. He intertwines our hands on the table as he looks at me with a smile before turning his attention to his aunt.

"Well, I took Katniss to this park back home where she loves to spend her free time. I packed us a picnic that consisted of all of her favorite foods. She loves my cheese buns so that's where I hid the ring. Of course I got confused and gave her the wrong one so I practically had to force her to eat another." He lets out a laugh and sighs as if he is reminiscing giving his audience time to chuckle too. "Anyway, she finally finds the ring and I'm already on one knee by the time she looks at me completely shocked." He squeezes my hand and catches my eye to finish his story. I can't believe how easily the words spill from him. "I said, Katniss, my love, I know things haven't always been easy and I know things won't always be easy but I can promise you, if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life loving you through the good times and the bad. I love you, always. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

His words paint such a beautiful picture that I almost forget where I am and what I'm doing. My stomach is doing all kinds of flips which have nothing to do with the baby. The collective sighs from Peeta's family bring me back to my senses. I realize my eyes are filling with tears so I use my free hand to wipe them away and then turn my attention down to my plate of food. He clears his throat and I finally feel his gaze leave me. "Obviously she said yes and here we are."

"Well that was a lovely story." His aunt that started the conversation coos.

"Where are your rings?" One of his younger cousins questions us. I squeeze his hand, not letting my eyes leave my pasta salad but Peeta never misses a beat.

"Kat isn't able to wear her ring right now because of the swelling from the baby so we decided to go ahead and get them both engraved before the baby comes." Everyone seems appeased by his answer and no one questions us any further.

Later in the evening I'm swinging from the porch swing when Johanna plops down next to me. "How's our new Mrs. Mellark doing?" She asks with a smirk as she takes a swig of her beer.

"So I take it you heard the good news."

"Who hasn't Too bad there's no truth to it, huh?" Jo knows my true feelings for Peeta because I accidentally confessed everything when we were planning Annie's bridal shower. I'm afraid she might let something slip being she's slightly intoxicated.

"Please, Jo, I don't want to talk about that right now." She nods letting me know she understands. "Where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you in a couple of hours." I follow her gaze across the yard to where Rye is standing talking to a couple of his uncles. "Oh, God, do not tell me you're fucking Rye."

"Well then you better not ask me that question." She immediately ends our conversation by heading in his direction. I watch Rye's face light up when he notices Jo approaching him. I can only imagine where that relationship will end.

I don't know how much time passes but I remain where Jo left me on the swing watching the kids chase fireflies and the stars make their appearance for the night. "Hey, you." Peeta takes up the spot Johanna vacated.

"Hey." I whisper. He puts an arm around me pulling me closer to his side. He takes a drink from the beer in his free hand.

"The fireworks will be starting shortly." Good. I love fireworks. I lay my head on his shoulder and we quietly wait for the show to begin. Peeta's parents have an excellent view of the Scranton Fourth of July fireworks from their backyard. The display is as amazing as ever and during the grand finale Peeta whispers in my ear, "You know, we're supposed to be madly in love newlyweds so it's ok if you kiss me anytime you want." I turn my head to see him grinning at me. It's probably the beer talking but I could care less because this moment is nearly perfect. Leaning forward I take his face in my hands and give him a tender kiss that he quickly deepens with his tongue. We both ignore the fireworks and the clapping of the audience as they finish. "Do you want to head to bed?" He asks against my lips and all I can do is nod. He takes my hand in his and leads me inside to his bedroom.

The door is barely shut before his mouth is on mine again. "Does what happens in Scranton stays in Scranton still apply?" He asks as he nips on my ear before trailing kisses down my neck.

"God, yes." I breathe unable to get out any more words because he captures my lips with his once again. He pushes me back towards the bed as we discard our clothes between kisses. I find myself lying naked on my back completely exposed to Peeta. He kneels between my legs slipping two fingers into my wet folds while using his thumb to rub circles on my clit. "That feels so good, Peeta." I moan as I begin to pinch and pull on my nipples. I watch him grasp his erection with his free hand and pump his fist up and down.

"You're so wet." He groans as he closes his eyes and tosses his head back, never stopping his ministrations.

"Fuck, Peeta. I need you inside of me. Now."

"Not yet. I want to make you come with my hands before I fuck your brains out with my cock." Shit, Peeta has never talked this dirty in the few times we've had sex. I don't know if the alcohol or all the tension between us in the past but it's kind of hot. I begin to buck my hips into his hands setting our pace and it doesn't take long for me to find my release. Peeta keeps fingering me prolonging my orgasm before he positions the head of his erection between my thighs. He barely enters me before he pulls out, teasing me.

"Please." I whisper.

"Please what, Katniss?" He asks with a smirk on his face. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Please, please fuck my brains out." He likes to hear me beg although he doesn't need told twice. He slowly enters me finally giving me what I need but he's moving too slow for my taste. "Harder. Faster." I plead. Peeta moves my ankles to his shoulders and pounds into me like I requested.

"Kat, I'm about to come. I want you there with me, baby."

"Almost." I whisper while pulling harder on my breasts. He helps me get there by finding my sensitive nub with his magical hands. We come together breathless and panting. Eventually we find ourselves spooning which is our typical sleeping position, neither one of us says another word before I cave into a peaceful slumber.

When I wake up in the morning I roll over to find the bed empty. I make our bed, take a shower and get dressed for the day to join Peeta and everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast. We never get a moment alone to talk about last night before we leave. At least the trip home isn't as awkward this time as it was last time thanks to Finnick, Annie and Johanna. However, I'm slightly disappointed we didn't have another go at it this morning. Who knows when we'll be in Scranton again?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for your continued support. The more reviews this story gets, the faster I will post another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The night before Annie's bridal shower Peeta is as overly helpful as ever. He cuts up the fruit I'm serving, prepares the casseroles to refrigerate overnight so all I have to do is pop them in the oven in the morning and he bakes a mouthwatering cake in the shape of a very detailed seashell. Johanna and I decided to stick with the beach theme for the shower too.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asks as he wraps up the last casserole with aluminum foil before placing it in the fridge.

"No, really you've done enough. Jo will be here a couple of hours early to decorate and set everything out." I assure him from where I'm sitting at the kitchen table. Peeta refused to let me stand any longer and practically forced me into a chair.

"Doesn't this thing start at eleven? Are you sure she'll be up that early on a Saturday?" He questions while wiping down the kitchen counters.

"She will be." Peeta starts to open his mouth in protest but I cut him off. "And don't you dare offer to call off work again tomorrow. I already told you I'll be fine besides you're the boss. What kind of example would you be?" He laughs but sticks his hands up admitting defeat.

"Fine, Fine. I can see this is going nowhere so if you don't mind I'm taking a shower and heading to bed." He tosses the dishtowel in the sink before leaving the kitchen. "Goodnight, Katniss!" Peeta yells as I hear him climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight!" I call back. It's not long after he's gone I hear the running of the water above my head signaling Peeta has started his shower. Suddenly my mind wonders to his naked, wet body and what he's doing with his hands up there. Is he touching himself? Who does he think about when he touches himself? Oh my God, I need to stop it. Peeta and I are just friends, neither one of us expressing a desire to be anything differently. Nothing changed after this last trip to Scranton. It was almost as if it never happened although I suppose it is quite possible Peeta was too drunk to remember.

In an attempt to forget how wonderful it feels to have Peeta thrusting into me I pick up my phone to call Prim as a distraction. "Katniss!" She practically slurs into the phone. I can make out the faint sound of glasses clinking, people laughing and music playing in the background.

"Little duck! Where are you?"

"I'm out with a couple of friends from school. It's my night off, mom." I roll my eyes at her term of endearment. She's clearly referring to the way I've treated her since our parents died and not the fact that in about three months I will actually be a mother.

"Alright but promise me you're being safe and no drinking and driving." I hate that Prim's so far away.

"I promise, Kat. I love you! Give Peeta a big, wet kiss from me." She giggles into the phone. The whole point of calling her was to forget about kissing Peeta.

"Yeah, ok, little duck. I love you too." I reply ignoring her comment about my best friend and the father of my child.

"I'll call you tomorrow night!" Prim hangs up the phone before I can even respond. Well at least she distracted me from Peeta but now I'm going to bed worried to death about my little sister's safety.

* * *

Johanna does indeed make it to my house in time for the last minute preparations. We have mimosas, coffee and iced tea for drinks and breakfast casseroles and fruit for brunch. The plates, cups, napkins and table clothes are decorated with a beautiful beach scene we found at a party supply store. The centerpieces we made are large glass bowls filled with sand and scattered with seashells, sand dollars and starfish. Jo bought the cutest little silver starfish shaped wine stoppers in bulk on the internet to give as party favors. We have a beach pail full of them with a small sign attached to the matching shovel asking the guests to please take one as a thank you.

Everything is ready by the time Annie arrives followed shortly by her friends and family. Her smile lights up the room as she moves around the house to speak with all of the women. I'm thrilled everyone seems to be having a lovely time although a small part of me might be slightly jealous of Annie's confidence in her relationship with Finn. My confusing relationship with Peeta is the complete opposite.

After brunch, Jo and Thresh's girlfriend, Rue serve cake while Annie opens her gifts. I sit next to her writing down who bought what for thank you cards later. She receives a lot of the household items from their registry like the satin sheets from me and Peeta but she also opens some more intimate gifts like the Victoria Secret's sexy lingerie Johanna bought which makes Annie blush.

A couple of hours later the only people left are Annie, Jo and I. The girls are graciously helping me clean up before Peeta gets home from work. "Annie, you're the guest of honor, you really don't need to be doing this."

"Please, Katniss, you threw this wonderful party for me. It's the least I could do besides Peeta would kill us if we left this mess for his pregnant Katniss." I roll my eyes while drying the last of the dishes.

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up from a party and I'm not Peeta's anything." Jo laughs catching the end of the conversation as she makes her way back inside from taking out the garbage. "Annie, did you know Jo slept with Rye on the Fourth of July?" Jo sobers up at my comment about her sex life.

"What? How did that happen?" Annie squeaks obviously shocked by my question.

"Look, it's not a big deal. We occasionally have sex when we're both in the same town at the same time. At least we know what we are to one another – a good lay. There are no complications or messy feelings." She says as she forces herself in between us to wash her hands at the kitchen sink.

"Wait, occasionally have sex? Has this happened more than once?" Now I'm the one surprised. "When did it start?"

"The first Fourth of July Annie came with us to the Mellark's." She offers nonchalantly taking a seat at the kitchen table. Shit, that's a long time. I blame the irritation I'm beginning to feel on the fact that she kept this relationship hidden from me for so long although deep down I know its jealousy over her self-assurance.

"How did this happen?" My question comes out angrier than I intended.

"Fuck, I don't know. How do these things happen? We were drunk and we were horny. You were sharing a bed with Peeta and Annie and Finn were in the guest bedroom. Everyone else was coupling up so we did too. What's the big deal anyway?" The big deal is Peeta and I were not doing whatever the rest of them were doing but I'm not about to admit my true feelings.

"There's not one." I mumble as I fold the towel I was using to dry dishes.

* * *

"Katniss, are you sure you're going to be alright? Maybe neither one of us should go out tonight." Peeta hollers through my door. Tonight is the long awaited bachelor and bachelorette parties. The boys are going to a nearby casino while the girls are heading out to a couple of bars downtown despite Jo's insistence to spend the evening at a male strip club. Peeta has tried to talk me out of going all week even though he's the best man and I'm the maid of honor.

"I'll be fine." I promise as I open my bedroom door to find Peeta leaning against the wall across the hall. He opens his mouth to argue but quickly closes it.

"Wow. You look beautiful." I can't help but blush at his compliment although I have no idea how he can call me beautiful at seven months pregnant. I'm wearing a flowing silver tank top with a long beaded black necklace, black leggings and silver ballet flats. My hair is down in natural waves.

"Thank you." He stands away from the wall allowing me to take in his whole appearance. He looks good tonight too. Peeta is wearing my favorite dark washed jeans that hang off his hips exploiting his perfect ass with a navy blue polo that brings out the color of his eyes. His blonde locks are curling on the end and the only thing I want to do right now is run my hands through his hair. "You're not too bad yourself." He chuckles as he follows me downstairs.

"So are you sure?"

"Oh my God, Peeta. If you ask me that one more time I might not come home tonight at all." He smirks but holds up his hands in defeat at my scowl. "Are you ready?" I ask as I switch out my purses in the living room. Peeta only nods at my question probably too afraid to speak again.

I drive us to Finn and Annie's apartment where Peeta will be meeting the rest of the guys before heading out to the casino. They are all sharing a taxi so no one has to worry about drinking and driving. I'm the designated driver for Annie, Jo and Rue. We're meeting some of Annie's school teacher friends at the first bar but they're taking care of their own transportation for the evening.

"Shots!" Jo screams as soon as we walk through the door. We commandeer a table before placing our drink orders with the waitress.

"Do I have to wear this?" Annie asks pointing to the bridal sash she's adorning along with a plastic tiara.

"Yes!" Rue squeaks. She's a few years younger than the rest of us having just graduated college last year. Her and Thresh actually met through his younger sister who went to school with Rue. They've only been dating about eight months but she fits right in with the rest of us.

After several rounds of shots Jo's eyes start to roam the bar for potential one night stands. "He's cute." She nods her head towards a man with a little bit of scruff wearing a tight fitting white t-shirt, Phillies ball cap and loose fitting jeans talking to a couple of other guys. "I think I might take him home tonight."

"What about Rye?" I ask.

"What about him? We just fool around once in awhile, it's nothing serious." She replies not looking away from her prey.

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. We actually talk unlike some people." She finally turns her attention to me and I roll my eyes. "Phillies over there is probably not as good of a lay as Rye though. Man does that boy know his way around a woman's body. Peeta probably does too, huh?" She waggles her eyebrows. Jo knows I'm not comfortable talking about this kind of stuff. I shake my head trying to hide the blush I know is spreading across my face.

"Jo! Leave her alone!" Annie screams from across the table. She's flushed and giggling which are tall tale signs she's had enough to drink. Her friends from work have been buying her shot after shot.

"Ok, Annie, tell us what the future Mr. Cresta is like in the sack." Normally Annie wouldn't play into Jo's games but she's too far gone to care by this point.

"He's a Greek God." She blurts out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands stifling a giggle. The whole table breaks out into raucous laughter.

We eventually walk down the street to the next bar but only stay long enough for one drink. Annie is crying hysterically for reasons I'm not even sure exist and Jo is practically falling asleep at the table. Clearly she's not taking anyone home tonight. Rue and Annie's coworkers are still going strong but Rue leaves with us helping me lead the girls to the car. Once I take everyone home I head back to my place completely exhausted from tonight's festivities. It's only a little past midnight which is still early but I guess my pregnant body tires easily.

Not surprisingly I beat Peeta home. I change into my pajamas, wash my face, brush my teeth and braid my hair. I lay down but I'm unable to sleep worrying about Peeta. There's no reason to be concerned though because the boys took a cab to the casino so they will have to take one home. I know he will be safe. My mind wanders to a blonde woman with perky breasts and I realize I'm afraid he might meet someone at the bar. Peeta's only been out drinking once since we found out about the baby and that was the night we argued and he stayed with Finn.

Around two in the morning there is a loud pounding at the front door. I open it to find Thresh supporting a very intoxicated Peeta who can barely stand on his own. I move out of the way to allow Thresh to drag him to the couch in the living room. "Will you be able to handle him?" He asks sweetly.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for helping him home." I walk Thresh back to the front door catching sight of the taxi in the drive way. "Do you need money for cab fare?"

"Nah, we all chipped in and paid for it ahead of time. Don't worry about it." I nod before saying my goodbyes and turning my attention back to Peeta.

"Peeta?" He grunts in response as he tries to hold his head up in his hands on the armrest of the couch. "Do you think you can make it upstairs to bed?" He nods again and slowly stands. I follow behind him up the stairs although I have no idea what I would do if he fell backwards. Actually, it's probably not a good idea at all. Luckily we make it up the stairs without any problems and he stumbles to his bedroom. He sprawls out on his stomach while I rummage through his dresser for pajamas. "Did you win anything tonight?" I try to make conversation to keep him awake long enough to change his clothes.

"No, I broke even." He slurs. "I'm not much of a risk taker." He pauses before continuing. "Of course neither are you." What's that supposed to mean? I can't find what I'm looking for so I sit down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks. "Peeta, where are your pajamas?"

"I don't need pajamas." Suddenly he rolls over with one sock still on before sitting up and throwing his shirt to the floor. I will myself to look anywhere but at his bare chest and that's when I discover the sonogram framed on the night stand. I don't know why the idea that Peeta has framed Peanut's first picture and kept it in a place where he can look at it every night before he goes to sleep and every morning when he wakes up makes my heart flutter. Peeta's jeans and remaining sock are added to his pile of clothes while I'm lost in thought.

"Do you need anything, Peeta? Water? Aspirin?" He nods his head flopping back onto his bed. I quickly run downstairs to grab him a glass of water and a couple of pain relievers. Once I return to his room he sits up enough to take his drink and medicine.

"Thank you." He whispers as he passes the half empty glass to me. The only thing I can do is nod.

"You always take such good care of me, Katniss." He curls into the fetal position with his back facing me. My hand involuntarily reaches out to push his blonde locks out of his eyes.

"That's what we do. We take care of each other."

"I love you so fucking much." We've said the words to each other in the past but something about his tone sends shivers down to my toes.

"I love you too." I choke out. "So fucking much." It's all I can manage to fight back the tears that are begging to spill out. Those three words couldn't be truer. I've come to realize over the last several weeks I love him so much more than a friend. My heart is literally breaking because I still believe it's a bad idea to go down that road even if he feels it too. "You're my entire life, Peeta." And that's the reason I can't risk our relationship. He rolls over at my admission meeting my watery gaze and taking my hand in his.

"Katniss, you and Peanut are my entire life too. I love you both so much it hurts." We stare at one another until Peeta can no longer hold his eyes open. I remain by his side until his quiet snores break the silence signaling he's finally dozed off.

I quietly wander back to my bedroom afraid to be caught watching him sleep but am unable to do the same. Any doubt I had about how Peeta felt towards me has diminished with his drunken confessions although they were just that – drunken confessions. Maybe there's no truth behind what he said tonight. Things would be a lot less complicated but the idea hurts so fucking much. Either way I can't keep this charade up. What the hell are we doing?

I am completely exhausted when I finally wake up the following morning between the bars, taking care of Peeta and sleep deprivation. The smell of cheese buns overwhelms my nostrils as soon as I take the last of the stairs. "Hey, you." Peeta says shyly not looking up from the oven when I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning. I'm surprise you're up and at it so early." He chuckles turning his attention to me.

"I'm a baker, it's what I do. Cheese bun?" He offers me the basket of cooled baked goods. Looking around I realize the kitchen is covered in cheese buns. Why is Peeta making a plethora of my favorite pastry? And how long has he been awake?

"Thank you." I bite into one and involuntarily release a moan of pleasure. He smiles causing me to blush. "These are good." I mumble between chews covering my mouth with my hand.

"I'm glad you think so. I made them just for you."

"Well, that partly explains the kitchen full of cheese buns. What's going on?"

He nervously runs his hand through his beautiful curls. "Katniss, I think we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Did he just say we need to talk? Shit, I'm not ready for this at all right now. I'm not even fully awake. I nod slowly chewing my last bite of cheese bun. "About?" I feign ignorance. How could he possibly remember anything we talked about last night in his inebriated state?

"Well, first of all I would like to apologize for my behavior last night." The kitchen timer chooses this moment to go off. "I definitely drank too much." He adds while taking out the next batch of bread. Peeta turns off the oven, grabs the basket of cheese buns and nods his head towards the table. I follow him taking the seat across from where he sits putting me as far away as possible.

"It's no big deal, Peeta. Seriously, don't worry about it." I plead hoping to end the conversation now. I'm not completely comfortable with where this may be headed.

"No, it is a big deal. I'm going to be a father and I shouldn't be out drinking and partying all hours of the night. I promise you I won't let it happen again." It is obvious Peeta is being dead serious by the tone of his voice and the hardness of his eyes. I hate that he's beating himself up over this.

"It was your best friend's bachelor party. It's not like you do it all the time." Grabbing another cheese bun I feel some relief that this conversation may not be entering unwanted territory. I can deal with him feeling guilty over drinking too much.

"True but let me make it up to you all the same." He smiles shyly running his hand through his hair again.

I smirk. " Isn't that what these are for?" I ask as I wave my partially eaten cheese bun.

"Oh, no, these..." He picks up one before taking a bite. "...are for Peanut." He adds after chewing. "Remember, I want her to come out all chubby and cute." Peeta is still adamant Peanut will be a girl although we haven't asked Dr. Aurelius the sex yet.

"Hey, I thought you said these were for me." I try my best to sound wounded although I could care less why he made them. My mood is brighter now that we've steered this talk away from last night and any confessions that may have been made.

"For another three months, it's all the same." Peeta's eyes are sparkling. He seems to be happier now that I've assured him I'm not angry about last night. "Anyway, I would like to take you to dinner this evening to apologize." Crap, my weariness is back. This isn't a date, is it? No, it couldn't be. We've had dinner just the two of us a million times. I nod letting him know I'll go causing his smile to brighten. "You'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it." I stuff the rest of my breakfast in my mouth in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Great. Reservations are at six." He states before leaving me alone with my thoughts. Reservations? Where the hell is he taking me?

I'm a nervous wreck the rest of the day. If Peeta is taking me to a place that requires reservations then it's bound to be a fancy, expensive and romantic restaurant. He obviously has an ulterior motive which makes me strongly consider backing out of dinner. My anxiety from this morning is back and on top of everything else I have absolutely nothing to wear. I finally settle on a plum colored, wrap around dress that stretches across my growing belly. I fix my hair down like I did last night and slip into my tan colored high heels.

Peeta is waiting for me in the living room at a quarter till six with his back facing the stairs. He's wearing the same suit he wore when we all went out for Annie and Finn's engagement announcement. I love when he wears a suit and tie. When I reach the bottom of the steps, he turns around to greet me with darkened eyes. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" He groans.

"Doing what?" I ask willing the blush to stay away.

"Outshining me." I chuckle intertwining my hand with his outstretched one. He leads me to his car even opening my door for me. I've never thought much about Peeta's chivalrous tendencies in the past but all I keep thinking in this moment these are things typically done on a date.

We make easy small talk on the way to the restaurant, both of us ignoring the elephant in the car. He takes me to a place I've never been before but I know for a fact our meal will cost more than I make in one day. We're seated in a secluded corner at a table made for two. I was right about the romantic atmosphere too. The lighting is low in the dark red brick building with white twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling.

Peeta orders the filet mignon with red potatoes while I order the lamb with steamed vegetables. All through dinner I'm nervous he's going to bring up the topic of feelings and relationships but he doesn't although he definitely seems distracted. We're both too full for dessert so we decline when the waitress offers. He of course picks up the tab despite my pleading to pay half.

On our way home I allow myself to believe I'm out of the clear until Peeta takes a different route to the house. "Where are we going?"

He doesn't turn to face me but I can tell he's smiling. "You'll see. It's a surprise." We eventually pull into the parking lot of the park I love near Jo's apartment. It's the middle of summer so the sun is just now setting reminding me of Peeta's favorite color. After opening my door he laces our hands together and leads me towards a bench where we sit in silence for I don't know how long. My nervousness is definitely back by this point.

I can feel him looking at me but I refuse to meet his gaze. "You know this is the exact spot you told me about Peanut." He whispers using his thumb to rub comforting circles on mine reminding me we're still holding hands.

"I remember." It's the only thing I mumble not trusting my voice to hide my emotions. I've always loved this park but this particular bench holds fond memories.

"I wanted to bring you here to share something with you." My heart is pounding out of my chest. I'm not ready for this right now or ever because I have a feeling I know exactly where this heading after last night. He uses his free hand to gently turn my face in his direction. "Please don't freak out and leave. Hear me out first and then you can do whatever you want. I would appreciate the same courtesy I gave you when you told me about Peanut." I nod because he's right besides he drove me here so it's not like I have anywhere else to go except maybe Johanna's place.

He takes the hand he used to turn my head and runs it through his curls exhaling loudly. "God, I've never been so nervous in my life." He chuckles. I feel the same way. Peeta's eyes scour the park before meeting mine. "Katniss, I am utterly and irrevocably in love with you. And I mean the kind of love where if you died, I would drink the poison too because a life without you isn't a life at all." I had some idea how Peeta felt but I didn't realize how deep it actually ran. I have chills. Do I feel the same way too? Are these feelings only brought on by the baby? Is this something worth risking? I keep my face expressionless as I ponder these questions. It's as if Peeta can read my mind.

"And I don't want you to think my feelings are brought on by the baby because they're definitely not. I have loved you since the first day I met you." I raise my eyebrows willing him to continue. "We were moving into our dorms freshman year. I was unpacking my room when I heard the most amazing voice across the hall. You were singing with your door open unaware you were being watched as you unloaded your boxes. You were wearing jeans and a red, plaid button up shirt. Your hair was in two braids instead of the one you normally wear." He has to be able to hear my heart beating because it's the only noise I can decipher right now. I can't believe he remembers what I was wearing that day.

"I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I could have stayed there all day and watched you but then Gale interrupted my line of vision. You were happy to see him, jumping into his arms and allowing him to kiss you. I'll admit I was crushed at the revelation but I still had an urge to know you. I decided right then and there I didn't care what kind of relationship we had as long as you were in my life so I introduced myself to you and Gale. God, I hated him." He laughs. I allow myself to smile too at his admission. I knew Peeta never liked Gale but I didn't realize exactly why. In all honesty, Gale never liked Peeta either apparently for the same reason.

"Anyway, I fell more in love with you every day for the past seven years. The first time we kissed after you and Gale broke up, I thought this is it, I'm finally going to have everything I ever wanted but then you pulled away. You told me you weren't ready for another relationship and you didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was hurt yet again but I didn't care because you were still in my life." I remember that night too and how scared I was to go down that road with him. "And that's how I've felt every time since then. Anytime something has happened between us. Even when I pulled away first, I was only doing it because I didn't want you to catch on and things to become awkward."

"Peeta, I..." I don't even know what I'm saying but he cuts me off before I can continue.

"Let me finish first, please?" I nod giving him the green light. "I'm not telling you all of this because I expect you to feel the same or anything. I guess I just needed you to know how I felt just in case on the off chance you did." Maybe he doesn't remember my confession last night. "And I don't want you to give me an answer right now." That's good because I don't have one so I nod again letting him know that I'm still listening. "I also don't want you to be scared to tell me you don't feel the same. I'm a big boy, I can take it. I'll still be your best friend and the father of your child, I promise. I will be whatever it is you need me to be at any given time. That's all I've ever been. I will wait for you forever because I'm tired of trying to forget how much I love you...but no pressure." He snickers again trying to ease the awkwardness from this conversation.

"Ok." It's all I manage to mumble after an extended amount of time. He's given me quite a bit to think about but he doesn't seem fazed by my lack of response. He probably expected it.

* * *

It's been exactly five days since Peeta's confession in the park. I haven't given him an answer yet so we've basically been dancing around each other. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner for the wedding and tomorrow Annie and Finnick become husband and wife. The wedding is taking place in the same church where Annie's parents got married in a small town outside of Atlantic City. It's about an hour away but the couple blocked off rooms in the hotel where the reception will be held. Peeta, Jo and I are driving down tonight and staying the whole weekend.

I'm packing the last of my things when a knock at my open door turns my attention there. "Are you about ready?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I zip up my suit case before placing it on the floor. Peeta quickly enters my room and takes the luggage from my hands leaving me to handle the garment bag carrying my dresses. He packs up the car so we can head over to Jo's apartment.

Thankfully, Jo keeps us entertained during the drive by talking about the odds of finding someone to hook up with this weekend. "Who doesn't want to sleep with a bridesmaid, am I right?" She asks. I catch Peeta glance my way with a grin on his face out of the corner of my eye. I know exactly what he's thinking.

I convinced Jo to let me share her hotel room although originally I was supposed to share a room with Peeta. She wanted to know why the change of heart when I asked her about it a few days ago but I dodged the question. I'm not ready to explain Peeta's feelings to someone else right now especially when I don't know what I'm going to do with this new found information. Peeta seemed disappointed in my change of sleeping plans but he's holding true to his promise and not pressuring me into making a decision.

The hotel is an old, rustic hotel that has been remodeled. It's beautiful and is the perfect location for Finn and Annie's wedding reception. After checking in with the front desk we find our rooms only to discover they are right down the hall from each other. Jo and I are in room seven and Peeta is in room twelve. We barely have time to change before we need to head to the church. I end up wearing the same plum dress from last Sunday as my choices are limited by this point in my pregnancy. Jo throws on a sexy, lacy black number that is far too revealing for my taste. We find Peeta in the lobby wearing the same suit from last weekend.

"Deja vu?" He asks me as we approach referring to what we're wearing. I smile but say nothing while Jo raises a questioning eyebrow.

We drive the short distance to the church for the rehearsal. It's a beautiful cathedral with high ceilings and detailed art. I can see why Annie wanted to get married here even without the history. The practice is smooth though Finn isn't taking anything seriously. Jo will walk down the aisle first followed by me, the flower girl and then Annie and her dad. After the ceremony Annie and Finn will leave the altar first and then the rest of us will exit in groups of two which means Peeta and I will leave together while Jo gets to walk with Annie's younger brother. I'm half tempted to ask her if she wants to be the maid of honor instead but that would probably open a whole new can of worms.

After we rehearse the wedding as many times as humanely possible, the group reconvenes at a restaurant between the church and the hotel for dinner. The O'Dair's have rented a private room in the back of a local posh restaurant with candles adorning several round tables. Some of the extended family will be joining us for the rehearsal dinner because many of them drove down tonight for the wedding tomorrow.

Jo, Peeta and I locate empty seats at a table with some of Finnick's relatives. I'm stuck between the two of them but unfortunately Jo is preoccupied with one of the ushers who happens to be Finn's cousin. Peeta and I are forced to chit chat about safe topics like work, the wedding and the baby. Peeta is in the middle of describing his mom's shopping spree for the baby when one of Finn's aunts interrupts the story. "You two are such a cute couple. How long have you been together?"

Peeta takes my hand and smiles politely at the older woman. " We've known each other seven years." He isn't exactly lying but it's easier than explaining our complicated situation. It's apparent she's thrilled by his answer as she congratulates us on our blessing before returning her attention back to her husband. "I'm sorry about that." He whispers in my ear.

"It's ok." What she said isn't his fault and I appreciate his response. He's much better with words than I am. Reluctantly he releases my hand and I find I miss his warmth. If I'm being completely honest with myself I know I love Peeta too. I just can't decide if it's worth the risk.

The clinking of glass brings the entire room's attention to a standing Finnick O'Dair. Once the noise has died down, Finn begins to speak. "Annie and I just wanted to thank all of you for being here with us as we venture into this new life together." His face falls down to his blushing bride seated next to him before he continues. "I can honestly say I've never been happier than I am right now although tomorrow may be a different story. Anyway, as a thank you we would like you all to eat, drink and be merry." The crowd bursts into applause as dinner is served.

The meal consists of fresh salad with crunchy vegetables and a house dressing for starters, creamy chicken pasta that melts in your mouth as the main course and fluffy rolls that have nothing on Peeta's bread. After we eat dinner the bride and groom pass out gifts to the bridal party. Annie gives Jo and I beautiful silver necklaces with the initial of our first name in diamonds while Finn gives the groomsmen and ushers monogrammed cufflinks. It turns out to be quite a pleasant evening.

We're on our way back to the hotel when Jo ruins everything. "Katniss, you're sleeping in Peeta's room tonight." She exclaims leaving no room for debate.

"What?" I shout.

"Finn's cousin is meeting me in our room in ten minutes for a night cap and I'm not about to be cock blocked by my pregnant roommate." She admits crudely without looking away from the window. I roll my eyes at her abrasiveness.

"Jo, what if Peeta wants to bring someone back?" I ask through gritted teeth even though Peeta is right beside me and can hear the entire conversation.

"Whatever." Jo chortles like it's the most ridiculous idea in the world. "You don't care, do you, bread boy?"

"It's fine. I have two beds, Katniss." He says to me before making eye contact with Jo in the rear view mirror. "Although thank you, Jo, for having confidence in my ability to pick up women."

"It's not your ability I don't have confidence in, Mellark. It's your desire." I know exactly what she's implying which happens to be the truth but I'm not giving her the satisfaction of being right.

"Do I get a say in this?" I wonder aloud.

"No. And stop acting like you haven't seen him naked." Jo is really starting to piss me off. It's probably a good thing we're not sharing a room tonight because I might try to smother her with her pillow while she sleeps.

"Shut up, Jo." I murmur. They both giggle at my retort and I realize I'm in for a long weekend.

* * *

**A/N:** To answer the guest comment from the last chapter about who else was at the bar for Annie's bachelorette party - she's a school teacher so her co-workers are her school friends but I went back in the chapter and changed it to school teacher friends to clarify. Anyway, all the reviews, follows and favorites make me so happy! They really make me motivated to write so keep them coming if you like fast updates! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter so I hope its to your liking. At least we've got Peeta's confession out of the way. Now we just need Katniss to commit too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Ten

When I wake up Peeta is nowhere to be found but he's left a plate of pastries from the complimentary breakfast bar on the nightstand along with a spare room key. He must have gotten up early. I quickly take a shower and dress in a button up shirt and sweats. Jo, Annie and I are meeting in the lobby before heading to the salon to have our hair and makeup done.

As always Jo is the last one to arrive. "You look like shit." I offer.

"Thanks. Can we stop somewhere and get coffee?" She asks Annie as she covers her eyes with her over sized sunglasses.

"Rough night?" Annie giggles leading us to her car.

"Finn's cousin is into some kinky shit." Wow, this is the first time I've ever heard Jo complain about sex. I'm intrigued. What kind of shit could he be into that scares Johanna Mason?

"Does this mean I can sleep in your room tonight?" I ask hopefully once we're seated in the car and well on our way to the parlor.

"No. I'm still planning on sleeping with him again tonight. There's no way I'm not having wedding sex." Right, I should have known. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Why don't you want to share a room with Peeta?"

"Things have just been weird between us lately." I mumble while staring out the window. "But anyway, I don't want to talk about me and Peeta on Annie's wedding day. Today is all about the future Mrs. O'Dair." Annie squeals at my last comment.

"Sorry." She apologizes. "It just seems real now, you know? I'm going to be Mrs. Finnick O'Diar in like five hours!" I can't help but smile at her excitement. I couldn't be happier for Finn and Annie although I'm slightly worried she's no longer paying attention to the road.

Luckily, we make it to the beauty parlor in one piece. A man with striking dark features introduces himself as Cinna. He owns the salon and has been doing Annie's mother's hair for ages. He has a comforting presence about him. He will be fixing mine and Annie's hair while Jo will have a beautician named Portia. We'll take turns with Flavius and Octavia, the makeup artists and an odd looking woman named Venia who will do our nails. I'm not used to being pampered but I find I quite like it. After they're finished, I look in the mirror but can hardly recognize myself. Cinna has curled my hair into a sideways bun, my smoky eye shadow brings out the color of my irises and my usually bitten down nails look amazing. I've never felt so beautiful in my life which is funny considering I'm nearly seven months pregnant.

We arrive back at the hotel a few hours later where we are supposed to hide out in Annie's mother room until it's time to head to the church. She is providing a small lunch with champagne to ease everyone's nerves before we get dressed. The photographer will be there to take pictures as well. Jo and I separate from Annie to stop by our rooms to retrieve our dresses, jewelry and shoes. Peeta must be back because I hear the shower running as soon as I walk through the door.

I'm singing 'Chapel of Love' to myself, lost in my own world as I gather my things unaware the water has been turned off until I catch sight of Peeta. He has a small towel wrapped around his waist and his chiseled chest is dripping with remnants from his shower. He looks sexy as hell. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were back." He explains as he uses another towel to dry his blonde waves. Realizing I'm staring at him he continues. "I wasn't trying to seduce you or anything but if it's working..." Peeta trails off waggling his eyebrows.

I giggle at his comment and turn my attention to the floor, not wanting to be caught staring again. "I, uh, I was just getting my dress and stuff for later."

"Oh, right." He clears his throat.

"Where were you this morning by the way?" I question while meeting his eyes trying my best to ignore his half naked body.

"Oh, I was checking on the cake. I had Darius drive it down in the bakery van this morning to put it in the hotel refrigerator." Darius is Peeta's second in command at the Philadelphia bakery. He would be the only person Peeta would trust with that much responsibility. I know Peeta has been working extra hard on the O'Dair cake this past week.

"Right, well, I'm just going to go." I jerk my head towards the door as I swiftly grab my things. I'm about to turn the handle when Peeta stops me by speaking again.

"You look good by the way. I like the hair and makeup although I think you look beautiful, always." I'm tempted to drop everything and run into his arms when he says crap like that but I was supposed to be in the Cresta's room five minutes ago. Besides, it's unfair of me to string Peeta along when I'm not completely sure I'm ready to take that next step with him.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." After slamming the door, I lean against it reminding myself how to breathe. When I'm eventually composed, I head down the hall in search of the girls.

Mrs. Cresta has apparently just come to the realization that her only daughter is getting married today because she keeps saying it over and over again. Annie's aunt has had to fix her mother's makeup at least a dozen times since I've been here. It's getting a bit ridiculous. Thanks mostly to Jo the girls are now on their third bottle of champagne. I'm not entirely confident she'll be sober walking down the aisle. The photographer takes all sorts of pictures including one of all the dresses, shoes and bouquets. He captures a heartfelt moment between Annie and her mother when Mrs. Cresta helps her put on a pearl necklace which happens to be Annie's something borrowed. Her dress is her something old, her shoes are her something new and her silky garter is her something blue although the bouquet of flowers are shades of blue hydrangeas. Photos are snapped of everyone helping Annie into the lacy, v-neck, fit and flair wedding gown that her mother once wore.

Our limousine is waiting outside the hotel once we get confirmation that Finnick is nowhere near the lobby. The couple was adamant they did not want to see each other before the ceremony. Annie actually stayed with her parents last night. Once we're dropped off at the church and taken to a room for last minute preparations, the limo will return to the hotel to pick up the boys.

"What time is it?" Annie asks anxiously wringing her hands. She looks absolutely stunning. Even though the dress once belonged to her mother, it fits as if it was made for her. Her auburn hair is curled with half of it pulled back and covered with a medium length veil that matches her dress. Her makeup is subtle but she doesn't need much thanks to her radiant smile. I can't wait for Finn to see her walk down the aisle.

"It's about time for the grandparents and parents to be seated." Mr. Cresta answers as he enters the room. "You should probably get out there, honey." He tells his wife. Annie's cousin who happens to be the mother of the flower girl leaves with Mrs. Cresta after checking on her daughter. The young girl wearing an adorable white dress similar to mine in style is extremely confident and not at all afraid.

"Are you sure you want to marry him, Annie? I can always sneak you out the back door." Her dad suggests with a smirk on his face.

"Dad, I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I love him." I admire Annie's conviction.

"Good, we love him too." Mr. Cresta gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Jo, Kat, I think you're up next."

We wander into the lobby with the flower girl where a woman that works in the church is standing at the large, double oak doors. She's the same woman that helped us prepare last night at the rehearsal. Smiling politely she cracks the closed doors open to listen to the music nodding when it's our cue to walk down the aisle. The woman moves out of the way to allow two young boys to open each door giving us a full view of the cathedral. I can hear the classical song "Cannon in D" by Pachebel that Annie chose for the bridesmaid's procession.

Jo enters first and when she is halfway down the aisle it's my turn to follow. I hate being the center of attention which I realize I'm not but it feels like I am right now. I meet Peeta's gaze and focus on his striking blue eyes full of desire causing all the other guests to disappear. It's like it's just the two of us in this church and that's all that matters, all that's ever mattered. The blue in his tie and vest that match my short, taffeta dress really brings out the color of his irises. Once I reach the alter I focus my attention on the little girl halfway up the aisle although I can still feel Peeta watching me.

The ornate double doors are closed again when the music changes to the wedding march. They're swung open one more time to reveal the beautiful bride and her father. I glance at Finnick to my left catching him wipe away his tears. Peeta puts a hand on his shoulder obviously giving Annie a compliment as the groom nods his head with a smile. By the time Mr. Cresta gives Finn his daughter's hand the couple are both in tears.

It's a short ceremony. The officiate gets right to the point. He describes the love between Annie and Finnick, they recite the traditional vows and then he asks for the rings. Peeta gently positions the white gold symbols on the preacher's outstretched bible where the bride and groom will retrieve them. After the exchanging of the rings he pronounces them husband and wife telling Finnick he may now kiss his bride. Finn wraps both of his arms around Annie's waist before giving her a passionate kiss as he dips her back towards the ground. The entire church breaks into applause with some guests even hooting and hollering. Once the noise has died and the kiss has finished the preacher speaks again. "Let me be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Finnick O'Dair." Suddenly the James Brown song "I feel good" blares from the loud speakers.

Finnick and Annie clasp hands while they walk down the aisle and out of the church. Peeta bows offering me his palm as I take it smiling without hesitation. We follow the flower girl and ring bearer while Jo and Annie's brother take up the rear. Outside the guests are able to greet the bridal party which means I'm forced to accept congratulations from a lot of people I've never met. However, I recognize some family members and friends like Thresh and Rue.

The guests are directed to the hotel for cocktail hour while the bridal party stays behind for pictures. I'm not able to have a lengthy conversation with anyone because there are so many people around and we're being pushed and pulled in a million different directions for photos. We suffer for about an hour until it's time to load up the limo and head towards the party.

We're announced in pairs by the band as we enter the reception ending with Mr. and Mrs. O'Dair. The bridal party is seated at the front of the ballroom except Peeta who stands on the stage to the left of our table. The couple is directed to the middle of the dance floor where the cake and two champagne flutes are located on a wheeled cart. The applause falters after Peeta clears his throat into the microphone to gain the attention of the room. He combs his hand through his blonde curls before beginning his speech.

"For those of you don't know me, my name is Peeta Mellark. I'm Finn's best man. I was fortunate enough to meet Finnick my freshman year of college when divine powers brought us together as roommates. If you would have told me back then that I would be standing here at his wedding giving a speech I probably would have called you crazy. Not only because I had no intention of remaining friends with him but also because Finnick O'Dair was not likely to take a wife." He pauses allowing the crowd to chuckle. "However, three years ago that all changed. Finn and I were living together in an apartment off campus. On a side note, I was obviously wrong about our friendship not lasting past freshman year. Anyway, he came home from swim practice in a complete daze. To be honest, I'm not even sure how he made it back to the apartment in one piece. So I asked him what was up and he says to me, he says 'I'm in love. Peeta, I just met the woman I'm going to marry' with a goofy ass grin on his face. Now, you can imagine my surprise at his confession. It sounded like something I would say..." Peeta glances in my direction before returning his attention to the audience. "...but not Finn. No, Annie definitely did a number on him. I'll be the first to admit though I have never been happier to be more wrong about any two things in my entire life. Not only is Finn the best friend anyone could have but boy, does he look good in love. Annie, Finnick, you are a beautiful couple and here's to the rest of your lives." Peeta raises his champagne glass in the air while the crowd follows drinking to the newlyweds before applauding.

The best man's speech is followed by the traditional cutting of the wedding cake. Of course Peeta did an amazing job shaping it into a realistic sandcastle. In fact if I didn't know better I would question whether or not it's edible. He even shaped blue icing around the bottom to look like waves bringing in the color scheme. Finnick plays nice by delicately feeding Annie a bite but she does the complete opposite smashing a piece into his face. Once Finn is cleaned and the cake is wheeled away, it's my turn to take center stage next to the band.

I hate public speaking and I'm terrified of crowds. I don't know how Annie talked me into doing this. I clear my throat into the microphone willing my hand to not reach for my nonexistent braid. "Hi. I'm Katniss Everdeen and I'm Annie's maid of honor. Unlike Peeta, I'm not very good with words so instead of a giving a speech, the couple has asked me to sing a song for their first dance so Mr. & Mrs. O'Dair, this is for you." Thankfully the lights are turned low except for the spotlight on Finnick and Annie in the middle of the dance floor which eases my nerves. However I find I can't breathe once the piano starts to play. I eagerly search the crowd for Peeta's comforting eyes to give me strength. I find him near the bridal party table watching me intently.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

All of a sudden I begin to understand the meaning behind the lyrics of this song as I sing to Peeta in this roomful of people like we're the only two here and that's all that matters. I'm scared shitless but I've never wanted anything more in my entire life.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm the only one holding myself back from true happiness. I trust Peeta explicitly with all of my heart; I need to have the courage to trust myself. I know deep down there will never be anyone else. I don't want there to be anyone else.

_One step closer_

Peeta moves nearer to the stage navigating the crowd along the wall to my left but never taking his smoking eyes off mine.

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

How much time have I wasted dating losers and scumbags and fighting my true feelings? How much time have we wasted? This should be us, this should be our wedding. Why would I ever doubt myself? Why would I ever doubt us?

_One step closer  
One step closer_

I'm ready to sprint into Peeta's arms. I want this song to be over with already. I'm tired of listening to my head instead of my heart.

_I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more _

After the last verse, I rush off the stage before the applause dies down. I can vaguely hear the band leader announce the next dance which is either the father-daughter dance or mother-son dance. It's not important though because the only thing that is in this moment is finding Peeta. Everyone seems to be gathered around the dance floor and it's impossible to see him now that I'm off the stage. I push through the other guests towards his general direction until the crowd parts enough to reveal him standing a couple of feet away. His dark blue eyes are full of lust, desire, and passion probably mirroring my own.

There's no longer any doubt in my mind because I know with every fiber of my being that we belong together. Peeta and I meet in the middle staring as if challenging the other to back away. I gently place a hand on each side of his face lowering his lips to mine for a tender embrace. Peeta is hesitant at first but eventually responds coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. This kiss is full of love, of heat, of fire. Both of us are fully aware of what this means for our relationship. There's no turning back now.

I reluctantly pull away to whisper against his lips. "It's you; it's always been you, Peeta." He grins as I comb my fingers through his golden locks and pull him closer for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, Katniss is finally on board too! I know everyone has been waiting for this moment so I truly hope you all like it! On another note, this story will probably be wrapping up in the next couple of chapters. I'm debating on writing an epilogue versus a sequel although I don't have many idea for a sequel just yet. Also, I'm strong considering writing outtakes for this story in Peeta's point of view. I think it would be interesting to explore his relationships with Glimmer and Delly and what happened at the bachelor party. Any thoughts? Preferences? Let me know! I enjoy your feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay in updating. We changed software systems at work so I've had a crazy week and then this weekend we had a mini flood in our basement so needless to say, I haven't had much time for writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. They make my day!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The only thing I want to do is get Peeta alone in our hotel room so I can ravage him but apparently the newlyweds have other plans. The bridal party dance is followed by the garter toss and the bouquet toss which neither Peeta nor I participate. Finally we're asked to be seated so dinner can be served. Unfortunately, I'm stuck between Annie and Jo but it doesn't stop me from stealing shy glances in Peeta's direction. Finnick and Annie are understandably too busy to notice and I hope Jo is too drunk to care but she proves me wrong yet again.

"You and bread boy kiss and make up?" She whispers in my ear while we eat.

"You could say that." I answer without looking up from my plate. She would know there was more to the story as soon as she saw my reddened cheeks.

"Well, it's about damn time." There is something with her tone that implies she's talking about more than just this weekend but neither one of us says anything else on the matter.

The dance party is finally started after dinner and cake. Peeta and I are obligated to participate as part of the bridal party however Peanut gives us the perfect excuse to cut out early. No one questions it when we explain I'm exhausted from being on my feet all day although Johanna does raise an eyebrow. I shake my head because now is not the time or the place for this discussion.

As soon as the elevator doors are shut, Peeta slides behind me gently guiding my hair to one shoulder. He softly bites on my neck before placing a tender kiss to that same spot while simultaneously rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "You love me too. Real or not real?" He whispers as his talented tongue swirls around my earlobe.

I tilt my head back onto his shoulder and breathe, "Real." He delicately guides my lips towards his capturing them in another passionate kiss. I practically drag Peeta to our room when the elevator doors open to our floor. He fumbles with the key as I plant wet kisses along his jaw and neck. We're barely inside before clothes start to fall to the floor.

When we're both left in only our underwear Peeta drops to his knees in front of me. His deep blue eyes look up into mine as his face breaks out into a grin. I think he recognizes my blue lacy panties from the night we created Peanut. My suspicions are confirmed when he mutters, "Nice underwear." In an instant before I can even utter a response, he yanks them down to my ankles. I'm panting in anticipation for what comes next when his index finger slides over my slit. "God, you're so wet for me, Katniss." He moans rubbing his finger in circles on my clit before finally entering me.

"Fuck." I breathe throwing my head back and closing my eyes as Peeta pounds two fingers into my wet folds. It doesn't take long for his delicious mouth to join the action finding my bundle of nerves. He stops when I'm close to climax standing in front of me with my arousal evident on his lips. Peeta wraps his arms around me to unclasp my bra while slipping his tongue into my mouth. I can taste myself on his lips and it's salty and erotic.

"Come." He takes my hand and leads me to the bed. Once I'm sitting on the edge of the bed he takes my face in his hands and bends down for another passionate kiss. "I love you so much." I smile against his lips.

"I love you too." My hands dig into his boxer briefs. "Why are these still on?" He grins at my question.

"By all means, please take them off." I do as he says and push them down as far as I can reach revealing his impressive length. He kicks them off the rest of the way with his feet before climbing into bed next to me. I glance over my shoulder to see him lying on his side propped up on his elbow. Patting the spot next to him, he whispers, "Now come here. I want to take you from behind."

I love when he's demanding in the bedroom like the night of the Fourth of July party. It's extremely sexy. I do exactly what he says laying down next to him with my back facing his front. This is the closest he can get to holding me with Peanut in our way. "I have no intentions of letting you go tonight or ever." His words send shivers down to my toes and then without warning his erection enters my wet folds. "You are mine; always."

"Yes, yours," I breathe tilting my head enough to capture his lips. He trails kisses from my jaw to my ear where he bites down on the lobe before sucking gently. Peeta snakes a hand around to my front pressing down hard on my clit and rubbing his fingers in a circular motion. The ecstasy of being stimulated in three different places is almost too much for me to handle. It doesn't take long for me to orgasm calling out Peeta's name in between obscenities. He thrusts into me a few more times before finding his own release.

Peeta holds me tightly to his chest running a hand through my hair as our breathing calms. I'm almost asleep when he startles me by speaking. "Katniss?"

"Hm?" I mumble.

"Will you promise me something?" He asks quietly.

"Anything." Honestly, I truly would promise him anything right now.

"Promise me you won't run from this in the morning. You won't run from us." My heart breaks at his request. Silent tears fall from my eyes thinking about what all I have put this beautiful man through in the past seven years and yet he still loves me unconditionally. I take the hand he has wrapped around my stomach to my mouth placing a tender kiss to his palm.

"Never, I promise." He holds me closer as we both drift into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to light kisses being planted on my shoulder and my neck. Turning around I find Peeta with a heartwarming smile that lights up his ocean blue eyes. I can't help but return it. "You're still with me." He says it as a statement but I know he's wondering whether or not I've changed my mind since last night.

"Of course, Peeta, I already told you I'm not going anywhere." Leaning towards his face, I kiss him tugging on his juicy bottom lip. God, I don't think I will ever get enough of him.

"Do you think we have time for another round before check out?" He asks looking over my shoulder at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Maybe..." I trail off bringing my lips to his once again with a mischievous grin.

* * *

We're on our way back to Philadelphia a few hours later. If Jo wasn't so hung over I'm sure she would be saying something about our happy moods and infectious smiles. However she's in the back seat leaning against the window snoring loudly with her over sized sunglasses shielding her from the light. Peeta and I are holding hands over the middle console stealing shy glances at one another. I can honestly say I've never been happier in my entire life. Everything seems to be coming together like it should be. I have a great job, a loving boyfriend, a roof over my head, food in my belly, and a blessing on the way. I'm so lost in my own blissful thoughts that I don't even realize Jo's snores have ceased to exist.

"What's this?" She asks kicking the middle console with her foot. I know she's referring to our interlocked hands. Peeta doesn't say anything probably waiting for me to answer first. When neither of us responds, she continues. "Are you guys together or something?"

Peeta glances at me quickly before returning his attention to the road. I guess we are together although we haven't had an actual discussion about it or made it official. There's no doubt we are both all in. Squeezing his hand, I finally answer her. "Yes." Looking over my shoulder I catch the involuntary smile taking over her face.

"Finally! You two sure know how to do things ass backwards." I giggle at her reaction catching Peeta smile out of the corner of my eye. I wonder what it's going to be like telling the rest of our friends and family.

Later that evening Peeta climbs into his bed next to me clad in only his boxer briefs where I'm rubbing lotion into my hands. He likes to sleep in only his underwear but I can't complain. I love staring at his beautiful chest. "Well, I told my mom about us." He says nonchalantly while setting his alarm clock. We're both back to work tomorrow.

"And?" I prompt. For some reason I'm nervous about his family's reaction to our change in relationship status.

"And she couldn't be more pleased. She said it was about time we realized we were meant to be together." He places a hand on my check and kisses my forehead. "My family loves you, Katniss. Relax. Oh, and she said she would tell everyone else so I don't have to have any more awkward conversations."

"That's nice." We're both lying on our sides facing each other. I run my fingers through his curls, down to his cheek, his shoulder, his arm, intertwining our hands. "I love you, Peeta, with all of my heart." He smiles bringing our hands to his lips.

"I love you too, Katniss. I don't think I will ever tire of saying those words or hearing you saying them." I completely agree. "So I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Let's move all of your things in here."

"This room is big but I don't think it will hold two beds." He rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'll make room in my dresser and my closet for your clothes and shoes. We'll give your room to Peanut. She'll need more space anyway because I have every intention of spoiling her rotten. I'll move your bedroom furniture into the other room and Prim can stay there when she visits. What do you think?"

"I'm worried it might be too early in our relationship to be moving in together." Peeta looks surprised at my response until I break out into a fit of giggles. He takes his pillow and lightly smacks me across the face before returning it under his head. "Not funny. Besides it's been a long time coming."

"Peeta, I would love nothing more than to move my things in here with yours. I don't intend to sleep in my bed ever again." And the very next day that's what we do.

* * *

On Thursday we have our first of four weekly Lamaze classes at the hospital to prepare us for Peanut's arrival. Haymitch invited me and Peeta to dinner before class when I called to check in with him and tell him about the change in our relationship status after the wedding. His reaction was very Haymitch like but I am a little surprised he invited us to dinner. He was never much of a cook even when Prim and I lived there and relied on him for food. I was the one that ended up cooking most of our meals.

"You do realize we might have to grab a quick bite somewhere before heading over to the hospital, right?" I say to Peeta as I knock on the old wooden front door. I almost declined Haymitch's invitation but Peeta insisted it was important.

"It won't be that bad. Why are you knocking anyway? Didn't you used to live here?" I've made a habit of knocking ever since I discovered Haymitch and that insufferable woman Effie half naked.

"Trust me. It's hard to tell what we might find." I shiver and Peeta laughs obviously remembering my story of telling Haymitch about Peanut. "You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what I saw."

"Maybe you're right but he's expecting us tonight."

"I'm not taking any chances." The door opens to an Effie dressed in pink from head to toe. She's wearing a bright pink jacket and skirt number with a pale pink undershirt. Her hair is made up in her signature beehive and almost has a pink tint to it too. Her makeup is overdone as always but that's the least of her problems. This woman is ridiculous. It's no wonder Haymitch refuses to give a title to their relationship.

"Oh, great, you're here! Come in, Come in!" Her enthusiasm is palpable.

"Effie, this is Peeta. Peeta, Effie." I make quick introductions heading into the dining room.

"Peeta, dear, it's so lovely to finally meet you." Effie insists as Peeta and I make ourselves comfortable in two mismatched chairs side by side. He tells her likewise causing her smile to widen, muttering something about manners. "Well, I better go check on dinner if you'll please excuse me. Would you two like anything to drink?" She asks before leaving and we both request a glass of water.

"She seems nice." Peeta whispers in my ear before kissing my temple as he snakes an arm around the back of my chair dragging me closer to him.

"I suppose but she's a bit over the top." I mutter barely able to hide my disdain for the woman my uncle has chosen to be his fuck buddy for lack of a better term.

"Well, I can't believe you showed, sweetheart." Haymitch enters the room carrying two glasses of iced water.

"You can thank Peeta for that." I nod in his direction taking the glass from his outstretched hand.

"Ah, yes, of course. Nice to see ya, boy." Haymitch hands Peeta his glass of water.

"Thank you. You too, sir." I have to stifle a giggle at Peeta's formality. He has never called Haymitch sir in the entire seven years I have known him. I have a feeling the sudden change in name has something to do with our change in relationship. Haymitch doesn't do nearly as good of a job as I do in hiding his amusement.

"Why so formal? You don't have to impress me." He says with a smirk causing Peeta to blush. I rub a comforting hand on his thigh letting him know he can relax.

"Haymitch, honey, will you grab the plates and silverware I left sitting on the counter." Effie requests as she sits down a bowl of delicious looking salad with tomatoes and cucumbers and a fancy looking glass of vinaigrette dressing on the table. At least the salad will be edible, I hope. I'm suspicious of the dressing.

We all dig into the first course once Haymitch returns with the eating utensils. I'm pleasantly surprised by the taste. Apparently Peeta thinks so too as he compliments Effie on the salad and the dressing. She's reeling from his compliment. When we're finished Peeta helps Effie clear the table before bringing out the entree which is spaghetti with meatballs and Italian bread. The meal actually tastes just as good as the salad which partially explains why Haymitch keeps the woman around. The man has to eat.

"Peeta, can I speak with you a minute in private?" My uncle asks after dinner. Peeta? He never calls anyone by their actual name so I'm curious why the sudden change and why the need to speak with Peeta in private. I raise a questioning eyebrow at my boyfriend but all he does is shrug before following Haymitch into his office off from the dining room.

This time I help Effie clear the table despite her insistence she can do it be herself. I hate that everyone treats me differently because I'm pregnant. I'm still capable of carrying dishes from one room to the next. Effie fills the sink with water and dish soap as she begins to wash our dirty plates and silverware. I stand next to her offering to dry. We work in silence until she breaks first. "You're such a sweet young lady, Katniss. And I just adore Peeta. I know your uncle does too."

"Thanks." I mutter unsure of how to take her compliment.

"I can't wait to meet your sister, Primrose. Haymitch's eyes light up when he talks about her or whenever she calls." I smile. Prim has a way of making everyone feel that way.

"She's the best."

"Well, Haymitch thinks highly of both of you and I can see why." My uncle has never been one for words much like me. I guess I always knew how much he cared but her words are still somewhat surprising. I suppose she's not all bad though. She does seem to truly care about Haymitch and anything he cares about.

"You ready to go, Katniss?" Peeta questions as they finally enter the kitchen. "We don't want to be late for our first class."

"Yeah, I'm ready." I throw the dishtowel at Haymitch as I pass him. "Thanks for dinner."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

* * *

We don't talk much during the short drive to the hospital although Peeta refuses to divulge specifically what he and Haymitch talked about in his study. He only says my uncle was concerned for my well being and threatened to cut off his dick if he ever hurt me. It does sound like Haymitch but I still feel like there's more to this story.

Lamaze class starts at seven and we make it to the hospital with ten minutes to spare giving us just enough time to park and find the classroom. Peeta insists on dropping me off at the entrance but I abstain from getting out of the car without him. I'm not disabled after all. Luckily, it doesn't take us long to find a parking spot before rushing inside to reception. The kind woman points us in direction of the elevators explaining class will be held on the third floor.

The doors are about to close on the elevator when a man yells, "Hold the doors, please." Peeta thoughtfully obliges pressing down on the door open button. I'm holding his hand with my right one while staring down at my baby bump and rubbing it with my left. "Thanks." The man mutters as he enters and I would recognize that voice anywhere. I look up into the same grey eyes as mine, at the one man that I know Peeta despises more than anyone else. The reason it took me so long to cave into my feelings for him.

"Catnip." Gales whispers, shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continued support. I'm sorry I'm not great at responding to each review individually but they honestly mean to the world to me so keep them coming. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Gale." I whisper, surprised. Never in a million years could I have imagined our reunion playing out quite like this. He looks like I remember him with his tall and lanky build, short, dark hair and those same stormy gray eyes. He's wearing a well tailored black suit and tie which doesn't surprise me. Gale majored in Political Science and the last I heard he was working for the city a few years back.

I feel Peeta tense beside me so I squeeze his hand in reassurance. I need him to know that I am his completely, always. Glancing towards him I realize he is staring at Gale with gritted teeth. Obviously there has been no love lost between these two. "Peeta." Gale greets.

"Gale. What floor?" Peeta asks with his hand still on the elevator door open button.

"Three, please." He replies curtly. Great, that's where we're headed. "So I see congratulations are in order." Gale mutters watching us out of the corner of his eye. There is no doubt he is waiting for my reaction. Gale and I had many conversations regarding marriage and children. He always wanted those things, I never did. However, that's all changed and for whatever reason I want him to know that I'm unbelievably happy. Towards the end of our relationship we used to fight over Peeta all the time. Gale hated when I spent time with him alone arguing he had feelings for me and that he didn't trust him. In hindsight, he was partially right. Peeta did have feelings for me but he would never have acted on those feelings when I was with Gale.

"Yes, thank you." I break out into a genuine smile rubbing my growing baby bump. "We're super excited to be parents." I catch Peeta smile too, rubbing comforting circles on my thumb. Some of the tension has disappeared but I know my beautiful boyfriend is still apprehensive.

"Good." Gale says nodding his head.

"And you? What brings you to the maternity floor this evening?" Peeta wonders aloud. My curiosity has peaked as I anxiously await his reply.

"Actually, I'm meeting my wife at Lamaze class. Our son is due in October." Wife? Gale is married? Shit, Lamaze? We have to spend two hours every Thursday evening with him for the next six weeks. Is it too late to change classes? Seriously, what are the odds Gale would knock up his wife around the same time Peeta knocked me up?

"Interesting enough, that's where we're headed too." Peeta responds politely although I know he's seething on the inside. Understandably, he blames Gale for all of my insecurities in our relationship. It's funny though because I'm more worried about Peeta spending time with Gale than me spending time with him. When I embraced my feelings for Peeta, I let go of all of my anger and hatred towards my former best friend. However, I'm afraid Peeta may still be harboring some of those feelings.

The elevator doors slide open to a brightly colored, bustling maternity floor. "I think it's this way." Gale mutters nodding his head towards the left. We follow him down a hallway and into a decent sized conference room full of at least two dozen expectant parents.

I watch Gale cross the room in quick strides reaching a petite woman with shiny golden hair flowing down to her shoulders. It's obvious she's his wife when he bends down to give her a light kiss on the cheek. She looks like the perfect trophy wife with her black dress pants and white halter top. There is something about her that seems eerily familiar but it doesn't register until Gale whispers in her ear and those piercing blue eyes meet mine. He married Madge Undersee, the only female friend I had in high school. Well, it does make perfect sense after all her father was once the mayor.

"Is that..." Peeta's voice trails off in my ear. He met Madge a hand full of times before we lost contact shortly after mine and Gale's final blow out. Evidently, she chose Gale over me.

"Yeah, that's Madge."

Peeta opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by our childbirth instructor. "Good evening, mommies and daddies. My name is Atala and I will be your instructor throughout this course. To get things started, I would like you all to have a seat so we can begin with introductions." I groan inwardly. I hate introductions but at least Peeta doesn't mind talking. Taking my hand, he leads us to two seats near the middle of the half circle of chairs.

The couple on the other end of the circle is the first to speak. I think their names are Wiress and Beetee but I'm not really paying attention as I have no intentions of making friends. Gale speaks authoritatively when it's his turn to introduce his family which isn't at all surprising. Of course Peeta makes our introductions with a warm smile rubbing his right hand over my belly while his left hangs on the back of my chair. Once all couples have had a turn to speak Atala takes the floor again.

Diming the light she flips on a power point presentation and begins the class by outlining what we can expect in the next six weeks. In the first hour she describes the baby's development which mostly coincides with the baby books Peeta bought me after our first doctor's appointment. I stifle a yawn and lean my head against Peeta's broad shoulder. I catch him smirk out of the corner of my eye before placing a gentle kiss on my head. Halfway through we're given a ten minute break. "I'm going to run to the restroom." I whisper in Peeta's ear. He nods stretching his arms behind his head.

The ladies room is easy to find back towards the elevators on the right hand side of the hallway. Peanut has been pressing down on my bladder worse than ever so it doesn't take long for me to quickly relieve myself. I'm focusing on washing my hands at the bathroom sink when a flushing commode and opening stall brings my attention to the mirror and the pregnant blonde approaching the counter next to me. "Katniss." Madge greets cautiously.

"Hi, Madge." We make eye contact through the mirror as she beings to wash her hands. "Congratulations." I add turning my gaze to her swollen belly.

"You too." Her mouth breaks out into a thin smile. This is by far the most awkward conversation I have ever had. "So how have you been?" She asks nonchalantly as I dry my hands with a paper towel.

"I'm really well, actually. And you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you." Madge answers while drying her own hands.

"And how's Gale?" I mutter the question allowing my curiosity to get the best of me. We're both standing facing each other in the middle of the ladies room while other women filter around us.

"He's good. We're good." The only thing I can do is nod in response. I'm not sure how else to react. "Look, Katniss, I'm really sorry about everything." I raise my eyebrow in question encouraging her to elaborate. "About losing touch with you and about what happened between me and Gale."

I interrupt her right away. "Honestly, Madge, us losing touch was just as much my fault as it was yours so don't feel bad about it. And as for Gale, well, it was never supposed to be me and Gale. You two are great together." It feels good to say these things out loud. My mouth breaks out into an involuntary smile.

"Well, it's obvious you and Peeta are crazy about each other."

"We are."

"So we're good, then?" She asks tentatively.

"Madge, we were never bad." Her toothy smile is infectious. We ease into an effortless conversation about hormones and pregnancy cravings as we stroll back into the conference room. As it turns out, we're due a week apart.

It's not long after our return Atala ushers everyone back to their seats to continue our lecture. Thankfully the last hour of class flies by and I am able to stay awake through most of it. Peeta and I rush out of there as soon as we're dismissed. It's getting late and we both have to work in the morning.

"So...Gale and Madge...that was interesting?" Peeta hesitantly brings up the topic on our way home.

"Yeah, you know, I should have expected it. I think she is just what he needs to calm his fire plus she understands his political lifestyle growing up with her father."

"You're not...you know...upset about it, are you?" Its obvious Peeta has been worried about my reaction to their union.

"Of course I'm not, Peeta. I broke up with Gale. There was nothing there, no spark, no passion. I love you and that's never going to change so you better get used to it." I watch him break out into a goofy grin, never taking his eyes off the road. "You know this, why are you so worried?"

"I don't know, I guess because he's the reason you were always so resistant towards a relationship with me and don't try to deny it."

I open my mouth and close it several times before I decide to try to explain. "I didn't want that kind of relationship with Gale but we were friends and he was my best friend for most of my life. I was devastated that he could cast me aside so easily and the things he said to me were extremely hurtful. I suppose I just didn't want that to happen to us, you know? I didn't want to hurt you irreparably that you wanted nothing to do with me, ever. I couldn't bare it."

"Oh, Katniss," He squeezes my hand, "You could lie, steal and cheat on me and I don't think I could ever leave you alone."

"Me too, Peeta, and for the record, I could never do those things to you. I love you, always."

"I love you, too." He takes our joined hands and brings them to his lips.

* * *

"Prim!" I scream into the phone as soon as she answers after the first ring. Peeta is working late at the bakery tonight on a wedding cake for this coming weekend. It's my first evening alone in awhile so I'm relaxing on the couch and taking the opportunity to catch up with my little sister.

"Katniss! What's wrong?" Her voice is laced with concern. I guess I don't normally scream into the phone nor do I call her by her name.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong with me but Peeta and I started our Lamaze class last week and guess who else is taking the class?"

"I don't know, who?" She at least sounds sincere which somewhat eases my anger towards her.

"Gale Hawthorne and his charming wife Madge." Prim's silence confirms she had some inclination they were married and expecting a child. "Prim, I know you still talk to Hazelle and Rory and the rest of the Hawthorne clan. Why didn't you tell me?" We grew up with the Hawthorne's and Hazelle was like a mother to Prim and I after our own passed away. Rory, one of Gale's younger brothers, is the same age as Prim and I know for a fact they keep in touch. I cut contact from the family when Gale and I broke up because he told me he never wanted to see me again. I figured it was for the best.

"I don't know, Kat. The break up was hard on both of you so I guess I just assumed the less you knew about each other, the better. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, little duck. You're probably right anyway. You always are." I can practically hear her smile into the phone.

"My big sister taught me everything I know."

"I highly doubt that. You know way more than your older sister speaking of which, spill the beans on the Hawthorne's. How long have they been married?"

"You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm curious, don't distract me."

"You're as stubborn as ever." There's no doubt she's rolling her eyes at me. "Well, I think they started dating about a year after you two broke up so that would've been like what? Five years ago or something? Anyway, they were engaged about a year after that, married a year after that and now they're having a baby."

"So they do things the conventional way." My comment causes my little sister to giggle.

"Weird, right?"

"It's very weird but hey, I want to hear more about another Hawthorne. How's Rory?" I haven't felt comfortable asking about any of Gale's family in years. Prim and Rory never dated like me and Gale but they were extremely close and there was always chemistry between them. I believe if they ever dated, they would go the distance.

"Katniss!"

"Fine, fine. How's school?" I hastily change the subject

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Peeta as we pull out of the parking lot from our most recent appointment with Dr. Aurelius. Everything is moving along smoothly with the baby nearing the eight month mark. I figured we would go home and relax before dinner but he's driving in the opposite direction.

"Babies R Us."

"Oh really? And what are we buying this time?" We have both been going overboard with baby purchases. Surprisingly not knowing the sex hasn't slowed down our spending any.

He nervously runs a hand through his blonde curls. "You and I aren't buying anything. We're registering for gifts."

"Peeta! I told you I didn't want to register for gifts. It's like asking for a hand out. I don't like it."

"Seriously, Katniss, people are going to buy us gifts whether we register or not at least this way we get what we want. Plus it's less likely we'll end up with two of anything besides my mom has been hounding me about it for weeks. You know she's planning a baby shower." I roll my eyes and gaze out the window quietly taking his hand in mine.

"Whatever." I mumble giving up the fight.

Amazingly I enjoy registering for baby gifts or maybe I just enjoy using the handgun to scan the bar codes. We register for a lot of unisex items like baby bottles, pacifiers, a diaper genie, a baby bath tub, highchair, pack and play, toiletries and some clothes that could work for a boy or a girl. When I browse bedding and sheets, Peeta tells me he's already bought everything but refuses to tell me anything about the print or color. He wants to wait until he has the room painted before he'll show me.

I notice Peeta carrying something as we navigate through the store to return the scanner. "What's that?" I ask while trying to reach around him to grab the item in question.

"It's nothing." Whatever it is, he hides it behind his back as he turns to face me.

"Let me see it!" He back away every time I get near enough to catch a glimpse. The whole thing makes me break out into uncontrollable giggles drawing the attention of the other shoppers. We ignore their stares as we continue to play our game. "Peeta, I'm going to see it when you check out."

"Fine, here." He holds up the cutest little red plaid dress I have ever seen.

"What happens if Peanut turns out to be a boy?" I ask as my face breaks out into a smile.

"Well, then we'll have it for the next one."

"Oh, we're having more children?" I wonder aloud as we approach the customer service desk.

Peeta laces our hands together. "I'm thinking at least enough to form a basketball team, possibly a baseball team but we'll see." The idea of having more children with this man doesn't scare me in the slightest like it would with anyone else.

"Let's start with this one and go from there."

"What a cute dress!" The cashier exclaims at check out. Her name tag reads Cashmere and she reminds me of that dumb bitch Glimmer Peeta dated with her bleached blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks." Peeta mumbles pulling out his wallet.

"I bet she'll be just as cute as her father." Cashmere says with a wink. Really, is she hitting on my boyfriend right in front of me?

"I will consider myself blessed if she looks anything like her mother." Peeta responds never taking his eyes off mine. Take that, bitch. I don't know what possesses me but suddenly I grab Peeta's face in my hands and bring his lips down for a passionate embrace. Normally I hate public displays of affection. I can feel his smile on my lips.

The slutty cashier clears her throat. "That'll be $26.49." Peeta hands her his credit card never taking his eyes off mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

The sex with Peeta is by far the best sex I have ever had and that's saying something considering I'm eight months pregnant. It's for this reason that Sunday has now become my favorite day of the week. I'm off on the weekends and Sunday is the one day Peeta doesn't have to be at the bakery so we find ourselves staying in bed for a good portion of the day.

We're both naked in our post coital bliss. I'm lying on my back while Peeta is propped up on his elbow next to me trailing lazy circles over my body with his free hand. "You are so beautiful." He whispers before gently pressing his lips to my neck and collarbone. "I want to paint you." He admits in between kisses.

"Ok." I exhale. It wouldn't be the first time I've allowed Peeta to paint me although he has yet to do it since I've been pregnant.

"Like this." He adds.

"Naked?" The quiver in my voice does nothing to hide my apprehension. His lips stop their heavenly trail as his beautiful blue eyes meet mine.

"Katniss, stop. You are stunning even now and I want to remember you like this, always. I won't paint you completely naked. I'll wrap a sheet around your breasts and I promise not to paint anything below the baby." My inability to respond causes him to elaborate. "It's not a big deal. Women have pregnancy photos taken all the time. It's practically the same thing." He's right. I have seen other mommies to be posing for professional pictures taken during their pregnancy. I suppose it's no different.

"Fine." I acquiesce. His smile lights up the room at my admission. He quickly jumps out of bed completely naked without another word.

When Peeta returns to our bedroom he is carrying his sketch pad and pencil in hand. "What do you think you're doing?" He opens the curtains without answering my question. I blink at the sudden burst of light. "Peeta!"

"No one can see through that window besides I need the light." He throws his art materials down at the end of the bed and then proceeds to drape the cream colored satin sheet over my body the way he wants it. Once Peeta has me situated in what he deems the perfect pose he effortlessly begins his work explaining he'll sketch and commemorate the scene to his mind before painting because it may take him a couple days to finish.

It's strange how comfortable I feel with my body and with Peeta to allow him to be sketching me in this state. There is no way I would even consider doing this for anyone else. It's so obvious he was meant to be my forever and I hate myself for not realizing it sooner.

A few days later when the painting is finished I can hardly believe my eyes. I barely recognize the woman on the canvas. I have always told Peeta he paints me prettier than what I actually am but he has gone above and beyond on this one. I am positively glowing. He used the dark brown headboard as the background and it takes up the entire canvas. If you didn't know it was the headboard to our bed then you would have no idea. He held true to his promise and didn't paint below my baby bump or the bed which makes it hard to determine if I'm sitting or standing. My breasts are covered with the cream colored satin sheet leaving the rest of my olive skin exposed. My hands are cradling my belly while my head is angled down to look at the phenomenon. Thankfully my wavy brown hair is covering half of my face making it difficult to make out my facial features.

"What do you think?" He asks timidly running a hand through his blonde curls.

"Peeta, it's lovely. Thank you for talking me into it."

His body relaxes as he beams at my compliment. "Now the question is where do we hang this lovely masterpiece?" Oh crap, I never dreamed he would want to display it somewhere.

"Display it? I don't think that's a good idea."

"There is no way I'm not displaying it but how about in the bedroom?" Do I really want to be one of those people who keep a large painting of themselves in their bedroom? Do I really want to look at myself like that every day? It's not a bad painting by any means and I know without a doubt it will make Peeta truly happy.

"Ok." I agree causing him to finally smile again. Later that evening he replaces the painting of fall trees changing colors above our bed with his newest masterpiece. It fits perfectly.

* * *

By the third Lamaze class nothing exciting has transpired between us and the Hawthornes. Madge and Peeta mostly make polite conversation when we're thrust into that kind of situation but more often than not we keep to ourselves during class. It's easy to do when Atala is lecturing us on what to expect when the time comes or forcing us to watch a movie about the different methods of childbirth.

At the end of the night I finally concede to Peeta's requests and agree to wait for him by the revolving doors at the main entrance of the hospital while he goes and gets the car. I only consent because it is pouring the rain, we had to park in the middle of nowhere and despite my better wishes it is getting harder and harder for me to walk long distances.

He still walks as light as a hunter stalking its prey that I don't even hear him approach until he's clearing his throat behind me. I turn around to discover myself face to face with Gale Hawthorne with no buffer. "Hey." He quietly greets.

"Hey." I respond trying to look around him for his wife. "Where's Madge?"

"She had to take another bathroom break. Can you believe it?" He asks with a smirk. I involuntarily chuckle because I know the feeling all too well.

"We pregnant women tend to do that."

"Apparently." We fall into an awkward silence waiting for the other to make a move on which direction this conversation is headed. Not surprisingly, he's the first to break. "Look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole." I arch an eyebrow at his apology. "I knew when we started dating you didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about you." He looks down and shuffles his feet. "I guess I just figured over time that would change. Then you met Peeta and it was obvious to the world there was something different between you two." I look anywhere but at him when he sighs and makes eye contact again. "I was jealous and mean and hateful. I didn't know what to do with myself. Katniss..." He waits for me to meet his gaze. "...the way you looked at me did not even come close to the way you looked at him. I should have bowed out gracefully and I regret that every damn day. Your friendship meant the world to me. I'm sorry I was so selfish."

"Gale, you don't have to apologize. It would have been selfish of me to ask you to stick around in that capacity when you clearly weren't ready." Now that I say the words out loud I realize how true they really are and I couldn't feel worse for all the hatred I harbored towards my oldest friend the last several years. "I hope that one day you can forgive me."

He smiles shyly. "There is nothing to forgive. You couldn't help how you felt and to be honest, I'm glad it worked out the way it did because it's thanks to you that I'm married to the love of my life."

"I'm really happy for you, Gale." I admit gently grasping his arm above his elbow.

"You too, Catnip." He pulls me into a hug as best he can with Peanut in the way. "You better go; I don't want to cause any problems." He adds nodding towards where Peeta patiently waits in his car cautiously watching our interaction.

I smile before returning my attention to Gale. "Be easy on him. He's a good guy."

"I know. I'll see you next week, Katniss." He cheerfully says as I make my way towards the waiting vehicle thankful the awning of the hospital drop off keeps me out of the rain.

"I'll see you next week." I respond before opening the door and climbing inside.

Peeta doesn't ask me about my conversation with Gale until we're out of the hospital parking lot and well on our way home. I know it took every ounce of self restraint he possesses to wait that long. "So...what did Hawthorne have to say?"

"He apologized."

"Apologized? What'd he do this time?" Peeta questions with a raised eyebrow taking his eyes off the road for a brief second.

"Yeah for being an asshole when we broke up. He basically said he was being selfish for ending our years of friendship when I decided I didn't want to be with him in that way anymore."

"Well, he was."

Rubbing Peeta's left leg with my hand I try to explain my recent revelation. "Talking to him tonight made me realize I was being selfish too. It wasn't fair of me to expect everything to go back to normal after I called it quits. I hurt him and he needed time and distance to heal." Peeta opens his mouth to argue but I quickly cut him off. "It doesn't matter. We both made mistakes but it all worked out in the end. He's extremely happy with Madge and I can honestly say I have never been happier than I am when I'm with you." I squeeze his leg to give him reassurance.

He takes his right hand off the steering wheel to lace it with the one I had resting on his thigh. "Me too, Kat. I love you."

"I love you, too." We fall into a comfortable silence broken only by the gentle pelts of rain on the hood of the car and the soft sounds of Dave Matthews Band flowing from the stereo. Peeta eventually breaks the tranquil atmosphere by bringing up the subject of Gale Hawthorne again when we're a few blocks from home.

"Do you want him back in your life?"

"Peeta, we've already been over this. I love you, not him." I don't know what else I can do to make him understand.

"That's not what I'm asking." Peeta quickly explains before I can even finish my tirade. "This isn't me being insecure, Katniss. I'm trying to be supportive here. If you want to be friends with him again and with Madge then that's fine by me. I was actually going to suggest inviting them out to dinner before our next Lamaze class. I thought maybe we could ease back into a friendship...if you want one but if not then that's ok too." This beautiful man sitting next to me never ceases to amaze me. I am so lucky to have him in my life. I imagine I would be irate if the situation was reversed and Peeta wanted to be friends with an ex-girlfriend.

"Maybe...we could try but only if you're ok with it. I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Gale was a major part of my life during a very difficult time and Madge too so it would be nice to have some kind of relationship with them again. However, I would never dream of it if Peeta wasn't one hundred percent supportive of the idea.

"I could never be uncomfortable as long as I'm with you."

* * *

Mrs. Mellark, Annie and Johanna have graciously offered to throw me a baby shower despite my insistent protests against it. The party is being held the Saturday after my exchange with Gale at a charming local wine cellar near Jo's apartment. The eclectic place offers an assortment of delicious food along with locally made wine. Mrs. Mellark and the girls have rented the spacious event room in the back for lunch and cocktails both of the alcoholic and non-alcoholic variety.

I don't know how to dress for a party being held in my honor. I change my mind a dozen times but finally settle on my black ballet flats, black tights and a sunset orange sweater dress that reminds me of Peeta. My wavy hair remains down as I assumed it was more presentable at a party than my signature braid which I preferred.

The shower is scheduled to start at one in the afternoon but I get there early with Annie because as the guest of honor I need to greet the rest of the party goers as they arrive. It's obvious these women have out done themselves once I enter the reserved room. There is a banner hanging from the back wall that reads 'What's it going to be bee?' and the place is covered in yellow and black bumble bee decorations. The yellow cake with black polka dots and ribbon is clearly a Mellark creation as well as the bumble bee cake pop party favors. The tables are covered with black and white striped table clothes and tall vases full of fresh yellow daisies. There are a few yellow and black polka dotted balloons throughout the room. The food table is covered with chicken and ham salad croissants, fruit kabobs and a vegetable tray. Everything looks delicious.

Mrs. Mellark and Beth along with Peeta's grandmas, aunts and cousins are the first to arrive. They obviously needed three cars to make the trip from Scranton. I feel comfortable with most of Peeta's family so it's easy to spend time making polite chit chat with all of them. I do make sure to take Mrs. Mellark aside to thank her for everything she has done to make this shower possible even though she brushes it off as no big deal.

My stress level increases when Effie walks through the door. I'm not sure who invited her but I instantly worry she won't know anyone. Thankfully the Mellark's are over friendly and she surprisingly gets along well with them taking a seat at one of their tables.

Rue shows up shortly after Effie followed by some of my co-workers. Looking around the room I realize Johanna is nowhere to be found. "Where's the hell is Jo?" I whisper to Annie who I find standing near the entrance to the event room.

"She'll be here shortly." And as if on cue, Jo walks through the door while Annie finishes her sentence.

"Did you think I wasn't going to show for this, brainless?" I roll my eyes at her lovely term of endearment.

"What took you so long? Aren't you supposed to be throwing this thing or something?"

"I had to pick up someone along the way." She says with a smirk. I have no idea who she's talking about considering every woman I know is in this room right now. However, before I can even question Jo further my little sister darts out from behind her.

"Katniss!" She shrieks as she pulls me in for a long overdue hug. Oh, how I've missed my little duck. It's been nearly a year since I've seen her last. She came home for a few days around Christmas last year.

"Prim." I breathe willing the tears away. I pull back to take a better look at her. She's wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a navy blue and lavender stripped sweater and tan boots. The colors brings out the blue in her eyes and her golden hair is cut shorter than I remember but still long enough to be pulled into a side pony tail. My little sister is already a couple inches taller than me but in those killer boots she's even taller and skinnier. "You look too thin. Are you eating?" She rolls her eyes at my question.

"Yes, mom." I know I baby her but I can't help it. "You are glowing by the way. Pregnancy suits you or is it the baker turned baby daddy?" She asks with a wink.

"Primrose Everdeen." I scold. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't miss your baby shower."

"What about work and school?"

"It's the weekend. My plane landed this morning and I'm flying out tomorrow afternoon. I got someone to cover my shift at the hospital."

"Prim you shouldn't have spent your money on a plane ticket just to come to some silly party."

"Katniss, it's not silly. This may very well be your only baby shower and I wasn't missing it for the world besides I needed the frequent flier miles. I'm going to be making another trip in about a month." I start to protest her visiting again so soon but she interrupts me before I can manage to form a word. "I'm definitely not missing my niece or nephew being born so don't you even suggest it."

Jo interrupts our conversation by announcing to the room that it's time to get this party started. She informs everyone to help themselves to food and drink. Prim and I find a seat at the table where Rue sits by herself. My sister met Rue during her last visit and they got along really well even keeping in touch over the internet. Prim and Rue eventually head towards the end of the buffet line with Primrose offering to fill me a plate of food. I watch as Effie maneuvers around the other women to greet my sister with a warm embrace meeting in person for the very first time. It is obvious now who told my uncle's girlfriend for lack of a better term about the baby shower.

Annie and Johanna join us at our table for lunch before Annie makes the next announcement about baby games. I inwardly groan hating the idea. Jo sensing my irritation whispers in my ear that the games were Mrs. Mellark's one request and that I could at least pretend to enjoy them. I'm slightly surprised by her suggestion considering Jo never thinks of anyone else but herself.

At least the baby games are bearable only requiring pen and paper. They include the name the baby animal game and unscramble the baby words. When Annie is revealing the answers to the final game Peeta's mother approaches our table.

"Katniss, why don't you open your gifts next? Annie can write down who buys what while Johanna and I serve everyone cake?"

"That's fine." She smiles politely before making her way over to the dessert table. I observe Jo following Mrs. Mellark without hesitation. There is something strange going on between the two of them but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I am overwhelmed by all of the thoughtful gifts. I don't see how we can possibly need anything else for this baby. Effie and Haymitch bought us our pack and play, Prim bought us our highchair and Peeta's parents bought us our stoller/carrier/car seat combination. Of course we have already bought all the bedroom furniture and Peeta took care of the bedding. I am silently wondering how I am going to get everything back to the house when Mrs. Mellark reassures me Peeta is on his way to help.

We're cleaning up after most of the guests have left when Prim yells Peeta's name and barrels towards the entrance jumping into his arms. His eyes widen in shock but he quickly recovers picking her up and swinging her in the air.

"So how's my almost brother in law doing?" Peeta's eyes dart to mine at her question but all I can do is stifle a laugh. I don't want him to think marriage freaks me out like it would in the past or with anyone else for that matter. We haven't talked about it yet or anything. Of course we've technically only been dating a month so I'm sure it's too soon to bring up the subject.

"I'm great Prim. I didn't realize you were in town." He responds without missing a beat.

"I'm only in for the night so don't worry, you two can go back to having crazy sex tomorrow afternoon." I cannot believe my little sister just talked to my boyfriend about our sex life when his mother is in hearing distance.

"Prim, why don't you help Peeta carry the gifts to the car?" I interrupt as I wrap the leftover food in aluminum foil. She smirks at me knowingly but doesn't object to my request. I'm too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone else right now.

Peeta's whistle turns my attention to the massive table of gifts. "What are we going to do with all this?" He asks picking up the biggest item first.

"You're going to need it all when the baby comes, dear." His mother replies without looking up from the table she is currently wiping down.

"My God, there's enough here for ten babies."

"You'll see. Ask Beth."

"Oh, yeah, Peeta, you probably will still think of things you need later on down the road. Trust me." Beth adds as she grabs a bag too to carry to the car.

We quickly finish cleaning the room and packing up the cars before saying our goodbyes in the parking lot. Peeta's mother hugs all of us, thanking Prim for coming and telling her to have a safe flight back to Cleveland. And then the strangest thing happens. She gives Johanna a kiss on the cheek. She has done this to me at least a dozen times but I have never seen her do it to Jo. I barely catch her saying something like 'take care' and 'I'll see you next weekend' but am unable to question Johanna about it before Prim is drags me to my car.

Prim and I follow Peeta home where she helps him unload all the baby gifts. He still refuses to let me see the nursery claiming it's not yet ready but lets my sister take a peek inside at his work in progress. Later that evening we settle on pizza for dinner and The Breakfast Club for entertainment. After the movie, Peeta heads to bed early even though tomorrow is his one day off. I know he's trying to give me bonding time with my sister which I greatly appreciate. Prim and I stay up late reminiscing until we're crying both tears of joy and tears of sorrow. I miss her so much when she's not here.

Sunday afternoon we drive Prim to the airport taking her as far as security will allow. Peeta hugs her goodbye first and then gracefully steps aside to give me my turn in private. I'm not ready to let her go just yet. We're both crying as soon as we embrace. "I love you, little duck." I whisper.

"I love you, too, Katniss. Take care of Peeta, will you? He loves you so much. Don't push him away."

"I won't, I promise." I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes as I pull away. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Right, Peanut and I will be here before you know it." She says with a smile.

"I can't wait. Take care of yourself. Stay safe. Eat something."

"No talking to strangers. Go to bed early. No candy before dinner. I got it, mom." She jokingly adds but I give her my stern look. Exasperated, Prim sighs, "I'm a big girl, Katniss. I get along just fine but I do miss you terribly."

"I miss you, too." The airport announces final boarding call for her flight. She walks away backwards finally waving goodbye to us before turning around to catch her plane.

Peeta throws a hand over my shoulder bringing me closer to his chest. He kisses my temple and whispers, "We'll see her soon." I can only nod not trusting my voice. I'm not sure how long we stand there until eventually making our way back to the car.

* * *

**A/N:** If I get a enough review I may update before Christmas as my gift to you!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank to all of your reviews I'm giving you an early Christmas present as promised. It was even my birthday yesterday and I still managed to finish this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Peeta contacted Gale through work and invited the couple to dinner on Thursday night before Lamaze class. He accepted the offer suggesting a steak house near the hospital. I am looking forward to getting to know Gale and Madge again but at the same time I'm slightly nervous. I am a different person now than I was six years ago. I'm sure they've changed too.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Madge hollers as soon as we walk through the double doors. They are standing in the overcrowded waiting area with buzzer in hand to signify when our table is ready. Gale is in his signature suit having more than likely just gotten off work from the city building. Madge is wearing her black dress pants again with a ruffled black and white short-sleeve top. She probably just got off work too. I have learned over the past few weeks that Madge graduated from law school last year and is now employed by the District Attorney's office. It's just another reason why Gale and Madge are perfect for each other. Peeta and I are always under dressed compared to these two. He is wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt while I am in jeans and a light green wrap around sweater but it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

"Hey, Madge." I think I surprise her as much as myself when I pull her into an awkward hug. I catch Peeta and Gale shaking hands out of the corner of my eye. We make polite conversation until our names are called and the hostess leads us to our seats.

"So I would love to hear the story of how you two got together." I voice once the waitress has taken our orders. They look at each other deciding how best to respond and probably whether or not I'm being sincere. Gale finally realizes I am genuinely curious meaning no ill will towards them before diving into their story.

"Madge was a good friend to me when you and I broke up. She helped me through a lot of my issues and about a year later when I started dating again I compared every girl I went out with to her. She took a little more convincing though." He says looking at his wife with adoration.

"I felt the same way too." She confesses to her husband before turning her attention to me and Peeta across the table. "But I was so confused. I didn't believe his feelings at first although I eventually agreed to one date and here we are today." I smile at their story. I can imagine Gale pestering Madge for a date and I can picture Madge debating the whole thing in her head. She has always been a thinker. It's nice to know some things never change.

"What about you two? How'd you guys end up together?" Gale asks casually. Shit, I should have expected this question when I asked mine. I have no idea how to answer. I look to Peeta sitting next to me pleading him to respond. Of course he doesn't need me to say anything at all.

"Well, Katniss took quite a bit of convincing herself." Peeta starts with a chuckle. "Every time I tried to initiate something she pulled away." He intertwines our hands while glancing in my direction. "It took years for me to confess to her how I really felt and even then it took her at least a week to admit she felt the same way too. It was probably the longest week of my life." I squeeze his hand. Oh, how I wish I could take all those wasted years back.

"That sounds like Katniss." Gale says with a laugh. I am thankful he seems to enjoy the story. There are no bitter feelings between us and I let myself relax. The rest of our dinner conversation is easy and carefree. I think Madge and Gale Hawthorne could very well become our friends and the thought makes me smile.

* * *

A couple weeks later we graduate from Lamaze class, enter the last month of pregnancy and Peeta finally finishes the nursery. He promised to show me after I get off work tonight. The fact that I'm still working has become a sore subject in our house. He's been begging me to take my maternity leave early and rest during these last few weeks but I refuse to take any more time off. I want to save all of my sick days and vacations days until after I have the baby plus I would go nuts being home all day with nothing to do.

"Honey, I'm home." I call out as soon as I walk through the front door. I'm extremely excited for the big reveal of Peanut's bedroom.

"Hey, you." Peeta greets walking through the entry way from the kitchen. He takes my coat from my outstretched hand before giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I sniff the air and realize he's started dinner. "Lamb stew." He says as if he can read my mind.

"Yum! But first things first, I want to see the baby's room. You've kept me in the dark long enough." I ascend the stairs without waiting for his response leaving him to trail behind me.

"Close your eyes." He says when I reach the door knob. I look at him incredulously but he doesn't back down.

"Fine." I sigh and do as he wishes. Peeta puts his hand on mine and we open the door together.

I am barely inside with Peeta behind me when he whispers in my ear. "Ok, you can open them."

My jaw drops as I take in the sight of the room. He has done an amazing job. The bottom half of the walls are painted a sage green while the top half are painted an off white color. He has also painted brown trees with the same color green leaves and brown birds throughout the room. The top half of the curtains are brown plaid, the middle are green and the bottom are white with brown birds. The bedding on the crib and the rug in the middle match the curtains. He has placed a couple of bird houses on a stand near a rocking chair and on the baby's dresser. "Wow, Peeta, this is unbelievable."

"Do you like it?" He asks running a hand through his blonde curls obviously nervous about my reaction. "If you don't, I can change it but I thought this would work for a boy or a girl and I know how much you like the outdoors plus birds remind me of you..."

"Peeta." I interrupt. "I love it."

"You do?" He sounds surprised but his mouth forms a lopsided grin.

"Of course I do. It is perfect." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wait did you say birds remind you of me?"

His face flushes at my question. "Well, whenever you sing, I swear even the birds stop to listen. You have a beautiful voice, Katniss."

I guess he did tell me he fell in love with my voice freshman year but I never know how to take compliments even from him so instead I change the subject. "You have really outdone yourself, Peeta." I run my hand over the nearest tree he has painted. "I feel like I'm actually outside. Peanut will be so happy here." I can't even believe this is the same room I slept in months ago. His talent is amazing.

"I hope so." He moves to stand behind me resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arm around my baby bump. "Now how about that dinner?" My belly growls in answer to his question. Peeta chuckles taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

* * *

Peeta initiates sex one night after a long day at work. I am still working although I am starting to agree I should probably start my maternity leave sooner rather than later. I don't feel like making love tonight but he's kissing my neck and sending chills throughout my body. I turn around and lay on my back to give him better access. His hands find their way to each side of my pajama pants and before I know it he's pulling them off along with my underwear.

He stands at the foot of the bed adding his sweat pants and boxer briefs to my pile of clothes. He slowly takes off his shirt too. I can't help but giggle at his attempts to be seductive when right now I feel anything but sexy. "What do you think you're laughing at?" He asks crawling back into bed next to me.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're cute."

"And that makes you laugh because?" He wonders aloud as he inches up my shirt placing tender kisses all over my body.

"I don't know. Do I need a reason?" He stops his ministrations to look me in the eye.

"I guess not." He responds with a shrug before returning his lips to my skin. I sit up enough to allow him to discard my shirt. I have no idea why I'm exposing myself to him right now when the only thing I want to do is cover up. I make to grab the comforter when he stops me with his hand. "Don't. You're beautiful. Now turn sideways." I roll my eyes but do as I'm told. We've been having a lot of sex lately in this position.

I am on my side with my back facing Peeta. He runs his hand up and down my spine planting soft kisses along the way. He sucks gently on my neck before nibbling my ear when he reaches his destination. Peeta snakes a hand in between my legs to check how ready I am. "You're not very wet. Do you want to do this?" No, I think to myself but turning my head and seeing the sadness in his eyes causes me to lose my nerve.

"Of course I do," is what I manage to say instead. He looks relieved.

Slowly he starts to stimulate me with his thick fingers paying extra attention to my bundle of nerves. It feels good when I briefly forget everything else and I actually find myself growing slick down there but it doesn't last long. It's hard to forget I'm bigger than a whale when I'm bloated and fatigued. I am barely wet but he decides to ease into me anyway. He slides his left arm underneath me to fondle my breasts while the fingers on his right hand remain on my clit. However, his efforts are not helping and the lack of lubricant is making intercourse extremely painful. I'm thankful he can't see my face from this angle because there is no way I could hide my grimace.

After a couple of minutes Peeta suddenly stops his ministrations. "Why don't you get on top? It might help."

"Peeta, I..." I lose my nerve again turning around and catching sight of his fearful face. "I...Ok." I don't know why I agree. Maybe it's because neither one of us has ever said no to sex so I'm afraid of what it might do to our relationship. Whatever the reason he lays flat on his back and I ease myself on top of his erection even though it's the last thing I want to do.

I slowly move up and down on his hard member and it actually feels better from this angle. However, I'm still not one hundred percent into the act. I feel extremely self conscious when I realize he is staring up at me. I'm sure he's watching my huge stomach and my five double chins bounce up and down. "Don't look at me." I hiss.

"Why? You are beautiful."

"Just don't." He gets the hint and closes his eyes. I relax a little but I'm having trouble faking my usual moans of pleasure and I'm fairly certain it's obvious.

"Get off of me." He demands opening his eyes. He doesn't have to tell me twice. I lie down beside him and pull the comforter up to my chest. He rolls over propping himself on his elbow but I refuse to make eye contact, staring at the ceiling instead. "Katniss." He cups my cheek in his hand forcing my face in his direction. I close my eyes. "Katniss, look at me." I do and the tears slowly start to leak. "If you didn't want to have sex, you should have told me." He uses his thumb to wipe away the drops that are forming on my face.

"I know." I sigh closing my eyes again.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what." He kisses my forehead. "But I understand if you don't feel like it. I just need you to be honest with me." All I can do is nod my head in response. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

My due date comes and goes and there is still no Peanut to show for it. Dr. Aurelius says it is normal and most first time mommies are either two weeks early or two weeks late. Of course my baby would be as stubborn as me. The longer I carry Peanut the more irritable I get which is saying something. I have always been somewhat cross although it definitely hasn't been as bad since I've started dating Peeta.

I'm extremely frustrated. Madge gave birth to a beautiful baby boy they named Hunter Hawthorne over two weeks ago and I'm still stuck in this miserable state. Plus Annie took me to get a pedicure a week before my due date but now the polish is starting to chip. I have even made Peeta help me shave my legs at least three times just in case I go into labor. The cold weather isn't helping and my hair is growing back so fast that it'll need to be done again. I started my maternity leave the day before my due date so I have been sitting around the house for over a week with absolutely nothing to do but sulk.

The good doctor has said there are a number of ways to remedy the situation including eating spicy foods, walking long distances and having sexual intercourse. I tried eating spicy food yesterday for lunch but so far nothing has happened except for some mild cramping. I have yet to try walking however I'm exhausted just thinking about it. Peeta and I haven't tried to have sex since our failed attempt a few weeks ago so I'm a little nervous about approaching the idea.

I find him on the couch in the living room watching some football game. "Peeta." I say in the most seductive voice I can muster. He immediately turns off the TV and jumps off the sofa.

"Is it time? Did your water break? How far along are your contractions?"

I chuckle. "No, it's not, it didn't and they're not. I was actually thinking..." I slowly inch towards him until I'm close enough to trail my finger down his abs. "...maybe we could try having sex." His eyes widen at my suggestion.

"Katniss, I don't think that's a good idea. You know what happened the last time." I sigh exasperated as he takes two steps back.

"You see, this is exactly why what happened last time happened. I didn't want to turn you down because I was afraid you wouldn't want to have sex with me anymore if I did."

"Well, that's a ridiculous reason to not tell me how you're feeling besides I'm not having sex with you when you're not into it. It feels sleazy." I open my mouth to tell him it will be different this time but he cuts me off. "Don't you dare tell me you'll be into it because the only reason you want do it now is to get that baby out of you." Leave it to Peeta to be such a girl.

"Fine, I'm leaving." I turn around grabbing my purse and keys off the table in the entryway.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks easily catching up to me and grabbing my elbow just as I'm about to open the front door.

"If you won't have sex with me then I'll find someone who will." I've stunned him speechless causing him to release his grip on me. I take the opportunity to dart out the front door slamming it behind me. If he knows what's best he'll leave me alone and let me cool off. Of course I'm not really going to find someone to have sex with me. I wouldn't do that to Peeta but I needed to get out of the house.

It's difficult to even get behind the steering wheel anymore. I have to sit so far back that I can barely reach the pedals. Driving without a destination in mind I contemplate going to Annie and Finnick's place when I remember they're working the fall carnival at her elementary school today. Jo has been missing in action ever since my baby shower. She barely answers her phone anymore and even when she does it's difficult to get two words out of her. I decide to call her anyway because I have nowhere else to go. Of course my call goes straight to voicemail. Well, I do still have my key to the apartment for emergencies and this is kind of an emergency. I really shouldn't be driving in case I do go into labor.

I repeatedly knock on her door but there's no answer. Guessing she's not home I decide to use my key to get inside. "Oh my God!" I scream when I take in the sight in front of me. There is a man sitting buck naked on the couch while Jo rides him. Her bare back is towards me and she's effectively blocking my view of his face. I quickly turn around and cover my eyes.

"Shit." She mumbles.

"What the fuck?" The familiar male voice says at the same time.

"I am so sorry." I apologize while they dress in a hurry making quite a bit of noise behind me.

"You can turn around now, brainless." I do as Jo says curious to see her partner in crime. I can't place the voice.

"Rye?"

"Hey, little sister." He greets blushing profusely. "Would you mind not telling Peeta about what you just saw?" I can only nod my head as I'm rendered speechless. I knew they had sex a handful of times but I had no idea it was still going on. I wonder if this is why Mrs. Mellark and Jo were so chummy at the shower.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asks unable to hide her frustration.

"Peeta and I had a fight and I needed to get out of the house. I didn't know where else to go. You haven't been answering my calls." I accuse even though it's not really her fault I just barged into her home.

"Well, I've been a little preoccupied." She answers jerking her head in Rye's direction.

"Obviously." I state bitterly. I am annoyed she's been keeping this relationship from me because they are clearly in one if they're making weekend trips and she's spending time with his mother. "Wait a minute, why hasn't Peeta mentioned this?"

"He doesn't know and we would like to keep it that way." Rye explains exasperated.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and then unexpectedly feel a popping sensation followed by water leaking down my leg. I instantly grab my baby bump. "Oh." I squeal as Jo's eyes widen in surprise. She's immediately by my side.

"Are you ok? Is it the baby?" She has one hand on my shoulder and the other on my belly.

"I...I think my water just broke." Suddenly I feel a sharp pain that can only be a contraction. "I'm definitely in labor. Someone call Peeta." I close my eyes and bend over trying to relieve the pressure.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This will probably be my last update before the new year so I hope everyone has a good time! Stay Safe! Thanks again for all the favorites, follows and reviews.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Fuck!" Rye shouts from the living room. Glancing up I see him run his hands through his unruly blonde curls. Peeta and his brothers look a lot alike and apparently they have the same nervous habits too. He grabs his cell phone pressing a couple of buttons before placing it to his ear.

"Here, sit down." Jo says to me as she leads me over to a chair in the kitchen. "I need to find my shoes and keys. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't had another one yet." She nods and then disappears down the hallway in search of her things.

"Peeta?" I hear Rye ask into the phone. "It's Katniss." Unfortunately I'm not able to hear Peeta's response but his brother cuts him off. "No, she's ok but she's in labor...Yeah, I'm with her now. We're heading to the hospital."

"Tell him to bring my overnight bag!" It's been packed for weeks sitting next to our front door. Rye meets my eyes nodding before returning his attention to the phone.

"Ok, yeah and she wants you to bring her overnight bag."

"And the car seat!" Although we'll be spending at least one night in the hospital so we wouldn't necessarily need it today, I would feel better having it.

"Did you hear her...Yeah, bring it too. Ok, we'll see you soon."

"I'm ready." Jo announces running into the living room pulling her jacket over her shoulders. "Here, you drive." She tosses her keys to Rye. "I'll sit in the back with Katniss."

"I'm fine really. People have babies every day."

"People do but you don't. Now let's go." Jo helps me out of the chair and leads me to her car which happens to be parked close to the apartment building. I have another contraction as she opens one of the back doors. I keel over releasing profanities. "Shit, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jo. It's just a contraction. Let's go."

Rye drives like a maniac to the hospital. I've never really rode in a car with him so I'm not sure if this is how he typically drives or if he's trying to get me to the hospital as fast as possible. Maybe he thinks we'll get there faster if we wreck and an ambulance needs called.

"Slow the fuck down, speed racer." Jo bosses from the backseat where she runs a hand through my hair in an effort to calm me but I have a feeling it's more to calm her.

We make it to the hospital in record time. Rye screeches to a stop in front of the emergency room entrance so Jo can help me out of the back seat and force me into a wheelchair. "I'll meet you inside." He yells from the window before speeding off to find a parking spot.

She pushes me through the sliding glass doors and demands to see a doctor as soon as we approach the front desk. "My friend is having a baby and we need a doctor like now."

"Jo, I'm fine." I plead pulling on her sleeve to get her attention.

She looks down at me to explain. "Katniss, you are not fine. You are having a fucking baby..." then turning her gaze back to the hospital worker "...and what part of we need a doctor do you not understand?"

"Jo, could you not piss off the kind woman who is here to help us?" I ask through gritted teeth as I fight another contraction.

"How far along are your contractions?" The woman asks clearly ignoring my friend.

"I, uh, I haven't actually been timing them but I haven't had one since before we left so they're still pretty far apart." She nods and then gestures for a young male nurse.

"Take her to maternity, Thom." She tells the young man now wheeling me towards the elevators. "They'll take care of you upstairs, sweetie."

Jo follows me upstairs where I'm given a room to wait for Peanut to make his or her debut. It's a double room but luckily I'm the only occupant right now. The nurses assure me Dr. Aurelius is on his way to the hospital once they confirm I am only two centimeters dilated which means I still have another eight to go.

"Hey, you." Peeta says knocking on my open hospital room door.

"Peeta, you made it." I whisper.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, baby." He throws my bag and the car seat in the corner of the room before kissing my forehead. "How are you? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?"

I giggle. "I'm fine. Jo went to find me some ice chips, I think. Where's your brother?"

"I ran into him in the waiting room. He's calling mom and dad." Peeta sits down on the edge of my bed using his hand to tuck the loose hair behind my ear. Shit, I should have called people or at least Prim and Haymitch but like always Peeta reads my mind and is already one step ahead of me. "Don't worry. I called Prim, Haymitch and Annie and Finn. They're on their way too. Well, Prim said she's going to move some things around and catch a flight as soon as possible but everyone else is on their way."

"You're the best. You know that, right?" I take his hand and intertwine our fingers. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Me too."

"Am I interrupting something?" Johanna enters carrying my ice chips.

"No, not at all." Peeta stands kissing our locked hands. "I'm going to find Rye. I'll be right back. Is that ok?" He asks me.

"Yes, that's fine." I smile at the sweet, considerate man standing next to me.

"Here you go, brainless." Jo takes Peeta's vacated spot on my bed handing me the cup of ice as he leaves the room. "I'm surprised daddy to be isn't freaking out yet."

"What like you and Rye did?" I laugh.

"Please, I did no such thing." All I need to do is raise a questioning eyebrow to make her confess. "Ok, maybe I did a little but there was no way I was going to deliver your baby and that troll downstairs was not very helpful. In fact, remind me to speak to someone about having her fired."

"Yeah, alright, I really don't care about the woman downstairs. I actually want to hear more about and Rye. Are you guys like a couple now or what?"

"You know I don't do relationships. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asks smoothing the pink cotton hospital blanket on my bed. I close my eyes as another contraction passes.

"Stop trying to change the subject. If you don't do relationships then what would you call what's going on with you and Rye?"

"Friends who fuck? I don't know?" She's doing a terrible job of acting like she doesn't care.

"Do friends who fuck hang out with each other's moms? Don't give me that look. I noticed how close you and Mrs. Mellark had become during the baby shower." She rolls her eyes but doesn't respond right away.

"They caught us." She says barely above a whisper.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Rye's parents caught us. It was the weekend after Finn and Annie's wedding. They were supposed to be visiting Mrs. Mellark's sister in Pittsburgh so I agreed to stay with him. I needed a good lay after Finn's crazy cousin." She offers in explanation for the reason she made the trip to Scranton.

"Of course."

"Anyway, they came home early and found us mid orgasm in the living room."

"Oh my God, that's embarrassing. What is up with you two and couches?"

"Oh, we weren't on the couch that time." She smirks and it's my turn to roll my eyes. "And you should have seen their faces. I think they were more embarrassed than we were. Rye told them we were dating because it was far less awkward than the truth."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Jo playfully punches my arm. "I take it you've been keeping up this charade?"

"Well, yeah, like I said it was easier than explaining the term fuck buddy plus I was spending so much time with his mom planning your shower, I didn't want her to hate me. I was there almost every weekend." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

"So are you sleeping with anyone else?"

"No?"

"And is he sleeping with anyone else?"

"No?"

"Ok, let me see if I can get this straight. You guys spend practically every weekend together, you're not sleeping with anyone else and you're apparently having some pretty amazing sex?" I list each point with a finger.

"That sounds about right." I let out a hearty chuckle. "What?"

"And you call me brainless? Jo, you're in a relationship with Rye Mellark whether your want to admit it or not."

"Whatever. I am not." She jumps off the bed and storms out running into Peeta as he strolls back into the room.

"What was that about?" He questions handing me another cup of ice chips. "Here, I thought you might need more."

"Thank you. And that was about your brother. Did you know they were dating?" He laughs.

"I knew they had hooked up in the past. I guess I had my suspicions there might be something else going on between them especially after discovering they were together when you went into labor but why are they being so secretive about it?"

"Apparently they don't realize they're in a relationship." Peeta is about to respond when Dr. Aurelius interrupts.

The doctor asks how we're doing and informs me that I'm now four centimeters dilated. It's been an hour and I'm only dilated two more centimeters. I inwardly groan. Apparently we could be in for a long night. It's not fair. Madge was only in the hospital for no more than a couple hours before little Hunter was born. Dr. Aurelius leaves the room promising to check on us in an hour.

"Knock, knock." Annie greets at the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, where's Finn?" Peeta wonders out loud.

"He's in the waiting room with your brother and Jo. I think he's scared to come back here. Oh and Kat, I think Haymitch and his girlfriend just got here too."

"Great, I'm so glad she could make it."

"Effie's not that bad." Peeta argues. I don't know why she doesn't annoy him as much as she annoys me. I've gotten used to her and I'm glad she makes my uncle happy but I would rather face a black bear in the woods than spend an hour with her willingly. I give Peeta my best scowl. "Well, on that note I'm going to give everyone in the waiting room an update."

"Keep her away from this room!" I demand. He nods before shutting the door behind him.

The next couple of hours are agonizingly slow. People filter in and out of my room including Effie much to my irritation. Peeta's parents made it to the hospital shortly after Haymitch arrived along with his oldest brother, Wheaton and his wife and kids. The nurses keep promising me it won't be too much longer but I'm about to take a page from Jo's book and tell them to fuck off when Dr. Aurelius finally declares I'm ten centimeters dilated.

I'm wheeled off to the delivery room with Peeta holding my hand the whole way there. He is given blue scrubs and a matching cap to wear. He looks absolutely adorable. The delivery room isn't as comfortable as my hospital room but that might have something to do with all of the scary looking utensils.

"Ok, Katniss, when I say push I'm going to need you to push. You got it?" Dr. Aurelius asks me. I nod in response. I can't believe this is actually happening right now. I don't know if I'm ready yet. Is there any way I can close my legs and keep the baby inside a little while longer? Shit, this hurts. "Ok, push." I do squeezing Peeta's hand to the point of breaking.

"Ouch." He whispers.

"Really? Are you ok? Do you think you'll make it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to push again, Katniss." The doctor tells me kindly. "Peeta, do you want to take a look?"

"No, I'm good here, thanks." I squeeze his hand tighter. There is no way I want Peeta seeing what I look like down there right now plus I need him by my side as my personal stress reliever.

"Alright, I can see the head; one more push ought to do it. Are you ready?" I nod again.

"Fuck!" I scream most definitely breaking Peeta's hand this time. Suddenly, the room is broken by the wails of the tiny baby Dr. Aurelius passes off to a nurse.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Oh my God. We have a girl, Kat, we have a girl." Peeta kisses my temple as tears pour from both of our eyes.

"Ok, Katniss, one more push for the placenta." I give one last push while the nurses clean up our baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her before we take her to the nursery for measurements?" One of them asks.

"Yes, please." I'm handed the tiny bundle of joy swaddled in a pink hospital blanket while Peeta sits on the edge of my bed with one arm around my shoulders.

"She is beautiful, Katniss."

"She is lovely, isn't she?" The baby has a full head of brown hair that matches mine in color but I can tell she's going to have Peeta's curls. Her eyes are the brightest blue which she obviously inherited from her father. "She has your lips."

"She has your nose." He adds.

"She's absolutely perfect."

"She definitely is but we have a small problem."

"Oh?"

"She needs a name, Katniss."

"You're right, she does. I've been thinking about what you said. You know about naming her after my parents. I don't want it to be her first name but I would love her middle name to be Lily after my mother."

"I would love that too. What about a first name?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"What do you think about Atara? I know it's different and if you don't like it then that's fine. I came across it in the baby book. It's biblical and means blessed. I guess it stuck with me because I think of her as our little blessing and..."

"Peeta, I love it." I interrupt.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Atara Lily Everdeen-Mellark." He states proudly.

"No."

"No?"

"Atara Lily Mellark." I correct him.

"No Everdeen?"

I shake my head. "I'm not counting on my last name being Everdeen forever." His smile could light up the darkest of rooms.

"Atara Lily Mellark." He repeats. "I love it and I love you." He whispers in my ear before kissing my temple again.

"I love you, too." I turn my head to catch his lips with mine. I have never been happier in my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay with an update. I had originally intended to end this story after the birth of their baby so I wasn't sure where to after the last chapter. I now have some ideas and a direction but I would appreciate any input from you guys. Feel free to let me know what you would like to see. Also, I uploaded the first chapter for Peeta's Blessing which will be this story from his POV. I'm really excited to explore his other relationships and describe his thoughts and reactions to the pregnancy. Plus, who isn't looking forward to the bachelor party? Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Atara Lilly Mellark weighs seven pounds, two ounces and measures in at nineteen inches long. She is by far the most beautiful baby I have ever seen although I may be bias. She has ten perfect toes and ten perfect fingers. Her eyes are as blue as her father's but her hair is as dark as mine. Our little girl is happy and healthy. So far Atara cries very little except when she's hungry which I hope doesn't change once we leave the hospital. Luckily she doesn't give us much trouble with breast feeding, latching on right away.

All of our friends and family take turns visiting once we're moved back to our room. Haymitch and Effie are the first to appear. My uncle is surprisingly sober which doesn't happen very often. I can probably count on one hand how many times I've seen him without an alcoholic beverage including today. He holds Atara gently cradling her head under his arm. "Your mother would be proud, sweetheart." He says causing me to cry. I think I even catch a stray tear sliding down his stubbly cheek.

It appears our group of friends and family has decided to let the grandparents meet Atara first because Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are the next to visit. Even though they already have two other grandchildren, they fawn over our daughter like they have never seen a baby. I think they are both secretly thrilled to have another little girl to spoil since they raised three rambunctious boys themselves. Peeta's mother reminds him to take a picture of Atara without the flash on his phone to send to our family and friends that are not here with us today which of course he obeys.

Wheaton, Beth and their children are the next to visit since they will be driving back to Scranton with Mr. and Mrs. Mellark tonight. Willow and Miles are so excited to see the baby but their mother reminds them they have to be careful around her right now because she is still so tiny. Beth sits in a chair holding Atara while her kids stand next to her watching our daughter in awe. I am so happy our baby will have such a loving family and two caring cousins. I can't wait to watch her grow up and play with them.

Jo and Rye walk through the door as soon as Wheaton and his family leave. My former roommate is the least motherly woman on the planet but she sits in the chair vacated by Beth cradling our baby while Rye kneels next to her cooing to the little girl. It's perhaps the cutest thing I have ever seen. I really think these two may be perfect for each other. Hopefully they come to that realization before they ruin their non-relationship relationship.

Annie and Finnick are the last to make an appearance. She compliments us on our daughter's name like everyone else causing Peeta to explain its origin. Finnick can't believe something so adorable came from Peeta questioning Atara's parentage even though she has the Mellark eyes through and through among other physical traits. The couple doesn't stay for long since it's getting so late.

I am absolutely exhausted by the time they leave and I think it shows. "Go to sleep, Katniss. I can handle watching her for a little bit besides I can always call the nurses if I completely screw something up." Peeta offers as he walks back and forth near the window in our room bouncing Atara while she sleeps.

"I know you're capable but I don't want to miss anything." He laughs at my admission.

"You can't stay awake twenty four seven, sweetie." I roll my eyes as I stifle a yawn.

"I know that." It doesn't take long for me to concede defeat and let myself fall into a peaceful slumber. However, it's only a couple of hours later I wake to the sounds of Atara crying. "What's wrong, Peeta?" I snap quickly, worry in my voice.

"I'm sorry but I think she's hungry. I didn't want to wake you but unfortunately you're the one with the milk." He explains with a crooked smile.

"Hand her over, please." I beg with my outstretched sanitized hands. He does as I ask. Plopping out my right breast, I bring Atara to my chest for her feeding. I catch Peeta watching me with a look I can't quite place. "What?" I ask.

"Is it wrong for me to be jealous of my daughter right now?"

"Oh my God, Peeta, is this seriously turning you on?" He groans and runs his hands through his blonde curls.

"Katniss, everything you do turns me on." Not wanting to get Peeta any more riled up, I opt to change the subject but not before giving him an extravagant eye roll.

"Have you talked to Prim?"

"I sent her the picture of Atara. She said she was beautiful and loved the name. Oh, and she told me to have you call her when you had a chance."

"Do you think it's too late now?" He looks at his watch frowning.

"Probably but you can call her in the morning before we're discharged." I nod. I'm sure he's right. If she's not sleeping then she's more than likely working which means she won't be able to talk. Once Atara has been fed and burped, Peeta lays her in the hospital provided bassinet before crawling into bed next to me. We manage to get a few hours of sleep but it doesn't take long for her to wake us again. This seems like it's going to be our new normal.

The next day Jo, Rye, Annie and Finn return to the hospital for a short visit promising to stop by the house later once we're home and settled. Jo and Rye need to drop off my car anyway seeing as it's still parked at her apartment where I left it when I went into labor. Thresh, Rue, Gale, Madge and some of our co-workers drop in and out during the day as well. We're given balloons, flowers, more baby gifts and lots of congratulations. Everyone seems to adore our daughter and compliments her name.

After we're discharged from the hospital Peeta and I manage to figure out how to operate the baby carrier/car seat contraption despite several failed attempts. Peeta drives slower than I have ever seen him drive with Atara in the car. I think it's kind of sweet. Once home, I feed Atara while Peeta unloads my overnight bag and all of our gifts. I don't have a chance to call Prim for another couple of hours when Peeta is rocking our little girl to sleep due to all of the unsuspected visitors today.

"Katnis?!" My sister screams into the phone.

"Hey, little duck. What's up?"

"What's up? I was beginning to think you've forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you. I've just been a little busy." In all honesty a little busy is a slight understatement. It hasn't been two whole days yet and I'm already worn out.

"I know, I know. Peeta sent me a picture and she is absolutely gorgeous. I love her name by the way. How did you come up with it?" I explain to her how Peeta stumbled upon it in the baby name book and what it means to us. Prim loves it even more given the background. "I can't believe you named her after mom too. She would be so happy." My sister hesitantly adds.

"Yeah, I wish her and dad could have been here." I admit out loud fighting back tears.

"Me too." She agrees. Neither one of says anything for awhile. It's been several years but we both still miss our parents dearly. "I can't believe I'm an aunt." She admits finally breaking the silence. I can't help but giggle at her.

"Tell me about it. I'm a mom!" It's her turn to burst out into laughter.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're a mom! I can't wait to meet her. I traded days with someone at work and I've talked to my professors so I should be able to catch a flight Thursday night and stay for a couple of days."

"Prim, you really don't have to fly all the way here. You'll probably see her at Christmas."

"No. There is absolutely no way you are keeping me from seeing my niece. I have the frequent flier miles and I'm looking into flights as soon as I hang up with you. No ifs, ands or buts." Obviously I'm losing this battle so I reluctantly agree promising to have Peeta pick her up from the airport before even knowing her flight details. I hate to put my sister out but at the same time I'm extremely eager to see her again and to have her meet my daughter.

* * *

Our first week home with Atara is a breeze. She mostly just sleeps and eats but I love being with her all day long. I can't even begin to imagine going back to work in six weeks. Thankfully, Rye volunteers to stay in town with Jo and take over Peeta's work in the Philadelphia bakery so he can be home with us too. Rye is just a normal employee at the Scranton store anyway since Wheaton mostly runs the place now that Mr. Mellark has officially retired. Because of his brother's inexperience, Peeta still checks in at the bakery at least every other day but he doesn't stay for long. It's obvious he would rather spend his time at home with his family.

Thursday night I'm barely able to contain my excitement when Peeta picks Prim up from the airport. I just finished changing Atara's diaper when I notice the headlights pulling into our driveway. Flinging open the front door I wait impatiently as my sister jumps out of the passenger seat of Peeta's car before running up the sidewalk to greet me. I throw one arm over her shoulder for an awkward embrace with my daughter in my other arm. She easily scoops Atara out of my hands as she walks into the house smiling at the beautiful baby she carries. I beam at Peeta taking her luggage out of his trunk before following my sister inside. I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Your pictures didn't even do her justice, Kat. She's so much prettier in person." I smile proudly watching my sister get comfortable on the couch in our living room cradling her niece. I join her on the other end of the sofa. "So I want every little detail from the day she was born to today." It takes everything in me not to laugh at her ridiculous request. However, I give her small details here and there including the first time Peeta changed a poopy diaper which was a sight to see. He eventually joins us after depositing her luggage in the spare bedroom by sprawling out on the large living room rug.

"Your daughter has quite the grip." Prim informs him as Atara holds onto her pinky watching my sister with wandering eyes as she speaks.

"She's going to be a ball player like her dad." Peeta answers nonchalantly.

"Ball player?" I scoff. "You might have wrestled in high school but I don't know what balls you're referring to." I throw run of the decorative pillows in his direction.

"Hey, I played t-ball when I was five years old besides I meant she's going to be an athlete like her dad." Peeta clarifies tucking the cushion under his head.

"Right." I tease and Prim laughs. "We'll let her be whatever she wants to be." I explain authoritatively which Peeta whole heartily agrees. The three of us continue to stay up talking for a couple of hours but it's getting late and I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.

"You guys can go to sleep, you know. I can manage to watch my beautiful niece. Don't worry, I have medical training." She adds with a wink. I start to protest but Peeta cuts my off by thanking my sister and dragging me to my feet without another thought.

"But what if she's hungry?" I question by the time we make it to the entry way. However, instead of answering me Peeta picks me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs.

"Your sister will be fine. Let's go to bed." He whispers seductively in my ear causing me to shudder. It's been a long time since we've been intimate with each other and it'll be a little while longer.

"Peeta! You know we can't do that yet the doctor said."

He laughs at my response. "Trust me there is nothing more I would rather do right now than ravage you but I know you're right. Plus I'm exhausted so I can only imagine how you're feeling." Peeta's words couldn't be truer. I've quickly learned that taking care of a new born is by far a lot of work.

I actually drift out of consciousness as soon as my head hits the pillow. I barely register Peeta changing my clothes from my jeans and a sweater to pajama pants and one of his t-shirts although I'm not sure how much help I'm contributing. He kisses my forehead before crawling into bed next to me and crushing my back to his front.

Our sleep is short and sweet or at least my sleep is short and sweet. Peeta and I wake to Atara's cries through the baby monitor. I can hear Primrose trying to calm her but I know it's useless because she's probably hungry which means I'm the one she needs. I haven't had a chance to pump any extra milk yet. Peeta stirs next to me however I tell him there's no need for both of us to lose anymore sleep. He nods and then leans in for a quick kiss before rolling over and dozing off again. Well, he wasn't hard to convince.

"I think she's hungry, Prim." I explain as I enter Atara's bedroom. My sister nods passing my daughter to me as I approach the rocker in the corner. I begin to feed the baby while Prim sits cross legged on the floor in front of me.

"So how are things with Peeta?" She asks with a knowing smirk on her face breaking our momentary silence.

I can't help but smile just thinking over the last several months of our relationship. "They're really good, actually."

"Well, that's obvious. Do you think you guys will ever get married?"

"I hope so." Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline obviously surprised by my easy acceptance at the idea of matrimony.

"You mean to tell me that my sister, Katniss Everdeen, is contemplating marriage? There is now way I heard you correctly." I giggle but shake my head. Truth be told, I wouldn't consider it with anyone other than Peeta.

"He's the one, Prim." I barely whisper. She's the first person I'm openly voicing this to but I've known for quite some time or well, at least since the O'Dair wedding. I can't imagine a future with anyone else.

"Does he know?"

"I think so. I honestly thought he was going to ask me to marry him when Atara was born." Prim's also the first person I'm admitting this to and now that I say it out loud I realize I'm worried he might not want to marry me. I mean there's no way he can't tell that I want it so why else hasn't he asked? It's as if my sister can read my concerns.

"There is nothing else he wants more, Kat. I promise you. Are you sure he knows you want it too? You've always been so against marriage and children. Maybe he's scared to ask?" I did hint at it when Atara was born but that was only a week ago. I guess I'm not really giving him time to make a move.

"He knows...now." I understand it's silly to agonize over what Peeta wants for our future when I'm almost positive we're on the same page. It's not like we've been dating for very long anyway and really, I've only recently expressed my hopes and dreams for the future with him. However, it doesn't matter how often I repeat those arguments, I can't help the self doubt and insecurities that creep into my waking thoughts. I may be a bad liar but I'm good at putting on a face of indifference so that's exactly what I do in the hopes that Prim doesn't catch onto my uncertainty.

"Good." My sister says revealing a toothy smile reassuring me she has no idea what I'm thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continued support. I appreciate all of the follows, reviews and favorites. I always enjoy hearing from you so keep them coming. I like the encouragement. Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, I have started writing this story from Peeta's POV. It's called Peeta's Blessing and you can find by clicking on my name. As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

My sister's visit goes by way too fast. It's sad to see her leave on Sunday evening but I know she has a life outside of Philadelphia. Hopefully she'll be home again in a couple of months for Christmas. I'm really looking forward to the holidays with Atara this year. I can only imagine how spoiled our little girl is going to be with presents.

Today Peeta is heading into the baker for a few hours to make sure it's still running smoothly with his brother in charge. I've decided to finally leave the house and stop by the university. Atara and I promised to have lunch with Jo plus several of my co-workers have been begging me to see her. I also figured it would be a great opportunity to speak with my boss about my return to work. There is still another month left in my maternity leave but I need to give him an exact date for when I will be back. I hate to even think about leaving my little girl for eight hours a day, five days a week. Peeta's offer to let me be a stay at home mom is becoming more and more appealing. I would do it if I wasn't too proud and determined to pay my share of the bills.

"What exactly are you eating?" I ask while bouncing Atara on my lap. Jo is devouring her lunch from where she sits across from us in the cafeteria.

"It's a sandwich, brainless." She explains rolling her eyes.

"Obviously but you usually eat frozen meals or soup from a can. Your lunch looks like something prepared by a gourmet chef."

"Rye made it." Jo offers nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal. A giggle slips from my mouth at her admission. "What?" She scoffs but all I do is shake my head. "Seriously, what is wrong with that?"

"Are you two still insisting you're not dating?"

"We're not! I'm not going to tell him he can't pack my lunch. The man makes a pretty mean turkey bacon club. What's a girl to do?"

"Well, cooking and baking are in the Mellark genes. Peeta is pretty amazing in the kitchen too."

She eyes me suspiciously. "I bet that's not the only place he's amazing. If bread boy is anything like his brother then I have no idea why you're not having sex with him every hour of every day."

Normally her crudeness would make me blush or at the very least annoy me to no end but it's been so long since Peeta and I have been intimate I could care less. It's as if she can read my thoughts glancing at the little bundle of joy in my arms. "I suppose that little chipmunk is quite the cock block."

"Well, we haven't been together since about a month before she was born." Her eyebrows are in her hairline at my confession. To be honest, I'm having a hard time believing it too. God, do I miss his hands on my body and the feel of him moving above me.

"No fucking way."

"Jo!" My eyes dart to my daughter.

"She's not even a month old. I'm almost positive she has no idea what the hell I'm saying." I attempt to interrupt her but she cuts me off. "Anyway, that's my point. Just bang and get it over with. Who cares if she's watching? She can't tell the difference at this age."

"I am not having sex with my boyfriend in front of my daughter! Besides, the doctor told us to wait a few weeks."

"Well, it's been a few weeks. What's your excuse now?"

I sigh, exasperated. "I don't know, Jo. We're both just so tired all the time and whenever we get remotely close to doing things we're always interrupted by her cries. It's almost as if she knows." My friend bursts out into raucous laughter.

"There is no way she knows when you're about to do things." Johanna teases. "The kid is fucking three weeks old."

* * *

"You do realize we're only going to be gone a couple days, right?" Peeta asks me as he takes in the number of bags I have packed waiting by the front door. We're driving to Scranton tonight to spend Thanksgiving with Peeta's family tomorrow. We're actually staying the whole weekend. Jo and Rye are driving separately. There really wouldn't have been enough room with the car seat and everyone's luggage plus Rye is apparently bringing some boxes back with him. They haven't said they were officially moving in together but Rye did talk to Peeta about making his position in Philadelphia permanent. Jo would argue otherwise but I think their relationship is more fucked up than my relationship with Peeta has ever been.

"Peeta, honey, this is what happens when you have a baby." I explain while settling Atara in her car seat. He only sighs in response before picking up as many bags as he can carry to take out to the running vehicle. It's November so it's a little chilly in Pennsylvania and there is no way I want my daughter outside for very long in this weather.

Our drive to Scranton is the best road trip we have had in nearly a year. We're together as a couple and we have a beautiful baby girl with us. There's no awkward sexual tension or uncomfortable silence. Although I can tell I'm slightly annoying my boyfriend by second guessing everything I've packed. He reassures me if there is anything we forgot we can always borrow it from his family or buy new.

When we pull into the Mellark driveway we realize Jo and Rye beat us here. I'm surprised at first since they were supposed to leave after us but at the same time I know I held us up with all of my checking and re-checking the bags. Plus I think Peeta drove slower than normal with Atara in the car. It's cute how protective he is of our daughter.

We let ourselves inside to find a crowded house. Rye and Jo are helping Willow with a puzzle on the coffee table while Wheaton is rocking his son to sleep. Peeta's parents and Beth are in the kitchen preparing what they can for dinner tomorrow afternoon. "Nice of you guys to finally join us." Rye remarks with a mischievous grin.

"What were you doing, 80?" Peeta questions before heading down the hallway to drop our luggage off in his childhood bedroom.

"No, 90!" Rye yells. "What was he doing 30?" The middle Mellark asks me as I begin to unbuckle Atara from her seat. I shake my head in response. There is absolutely no way I am getting in the middle of a brother's spat.

The rest of the evening is quite uneventful. Peeta ends up helping in the kitchen while I remain in the living room with everyone else. I would definitely be more of a hindrance than anything else when it comes to cooking and baking besides I would rather coddle my baby girl any day.

The next afternoon Peeta's extended family – aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents join me, Jo and the rest of the Mellark clan for Thanksgiving dinner. It's the first time any of them have seen Atara in person so she gets passed around the room several different times. However, our daughter is not the only hot topic of the day. Everyone asks Rye and Jo about their relationship. I think it's funny because they both look mortified but they give the same rehearsed answer – they're dating and everything is going great. It's strange they admit this to Rye's family when they won't even explain their relationship status to us or any of their friends for that matter.

It's a long day and the whole family seems to be worn out when it's all said and done. The boys lounge around in front of the television watching football while the women help Mrs. Mellark with the cleaning. Peeta's mom and Beth sort through the Thanksgiving advertisements in the paper to prepare for their Black Friday shopping spree. They invited me and Jo although we both declined. There is no way I'm fighting those crowds for a small discount.

Saturday evening Peeta's parents insist on babysitting while Peeta and I have a date night. He's taking me to dinner and a movie. I'm apprehensive to leave my baby but I'm also excited to have some alone time with my handsome boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? We don't have to go." I ask Peeta's mom for the twentieth time.

"Katniss, honey, we'll be fine." She answers.

"My parents did raise three boys all by themselves plus they have two other grandchildren who I'm sure they have watched on more than one occasion. I think they can handle one little baby for a few hours."

"But what about…"

"Don't even think about it. Get out of here, you two. Go have fun." Mr. Mellark insists practically pushing us out the door before I can protest any more.

Peeta drives us to a popular steakhouse restaurant where we're seated rather quickly. We have a wonderful meal enjoying one another's company without Atara. We talk about our daughter for a little while but for the most part we steer clear of any baby talk. It truly is a lovely evening that is until we're interrupted by a vivacious brunette as we wait for the waitress to return Peeta's credit card.

"Peeta, dear! I almost didn't recognize you!" Dear? Who the hell is this woman?

"Oh, hey, Clove." Clove? The name sounds vaguely familiar. "Clove, this is Katniss. Katniss, Clove." He introduces us. I give her a half hearted wave but I doubt she even notices as she is unwilling to take her eyes off Peeta.

"So how have you been?" She wonders rubbing a hand up and down the arm he has resting on the table. I grit my teeth and clench my fists. This woman is walking on thin ice but Peeta discreetly moves his arm out of her reach.

"I've been great. Kat and I are enjoying a night out without our daughter for a change." Her eyes widen in shock. That's right, bitch, we have a daughter together.

"My goodness, Peeta. I had no idea and here I always thought you and I would end up together." The overly flirty woman finally turns her attention to me. "Peeta and I dated in high school. He made me promise to wait for him after college. He said we would get married one day and have lots and lots of kids. I wish I would have kept my promise." Now I realize why her name sounds familiar. They broke up the summer before freshman year. Apparently he scared her away with his talks of the future. As far as I know he hasn't seen her in years.

There's an awkward silence after her confession but thankfully the waitress returns with our receipt and bank card. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Clove. Take care." Peeta stands grabbing my hand which he doesn't let go of until we're safely in his car.

"Well, that was…" He seems to be at a loss for words.

"Interesting?" I offer. He laughs.

"To say the least."

We quietly head to the movie theater where we watch some new action movie. I hardly pay attention to the plot. My mind is elsewhere. I can't help thinking about Peeta's past and his ex-girlfriend Clove. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I guess maybe because she's not his typical dumb, blonde bimbo and perhaps a part of me wonders if he's been searching for someone the opposite of her. I am also astounded he could talk so easily of a future with that woman when he won't even pop the question to me. What's holding him back?

It's almost midnight by the time we pull into the Mellark's driveway after the movie. Again, our ride home was mostly filled with silence. "Spit it out, Katniss." Peeta finally blurts out after turning off the ignition.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I refuse to let him know how much Clove's appearance tonight has bothered me.

"Like hell you don't. You have been extremely quiet since dinner. Is this about Clove?"

"Are you still in love with her?" He snorts at my question running his hand through his golden curls.

"You can't possibly be serious. Katniss Everdeen," He takes both of my hands in his. "I love you with all of my heart. I haven't seen Clove in years and haven't thought of her in just as long."

I'm not in the mood for his kindness although I realize my anger may be misplaced. I pull away from his grasp. "What the hell am I supposed to think, Peeta? You wanted to marry her and have a ton of babies."

"My God, I was 18 years old. I also thought bleaching my hair like Justin Timberlake was a good idea." I don't know how he does it but he's made me a little less irritated. I have no idea what's wrong with me.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Peeta."

"What was that?"

"You're right? I'm sorry?" He leans in closer to my face using his hand to turn my chin slightly in order to make eye contact. Slowly, he tilts his head to the side before our lips lock in a passionate embrace. I feel like my body is on fire. His mouth moves down my chin to rest on the juncture between my neck and my shoulder.

"Fuck, I've missed this." He whispers. All I can do is nod my head in agreement locking my fingers in his hair to pull him closer to my body.

Somehow his seat gets pushed back as far as it will go and I'm climbing on top of him. We're making out furiously when his hands creep up my legs. I'm so happy Jo talked me into wearing a dress for our date tonight. He bites down on my earlobe when one of his fingers pushes my panties aside and enters my wet folds. "Fuck, yes." I breathe.

"I want you so bad right now." I unzip his jeans at his words. He lifts his hips helping me push them down to his ankles. I grasp his erection in my hand pumping up and down on his already hard member. Peeta reaches around me towards his middle console where he pulls a condom out of his wallet. The doctor put me on birth control but I haven't been on it long enough for it to work so we've talked about being extra cautious in the beginning.

Peeta slides my panties to the side pushing his erection inside of my slick lips. I move back and forth slow at first but faster when he whispers "faster" and "harder" biting down on my shoulder to keep from screaming. We're both so turned on by the possibility of being caught fucking in his parent's driveway that it doesn't take long for us both to find our release.

I don't move from his lap as we both fight to catch our breaths. All of a sudden we burst out into a fit of laughter realizing we were both sexually frustrated. I lean backwards laughing when I land on the car horn threatening to wake up the entire neighborhood. My mishap only causes us to break out into further hysterics and just like that we're good again.

* * *

About a week after Thanksgiving, Peeta and I are sleeping when our daughter's cries wake us from our short respite. "I'll get her. Sleep." Peeta commands before kissing my forehead and heading towards the nursery. I roll over to drift back into a peaceful slumber when I hear him comforting Atara through the baby monitor.

"Hey, Princess. What's wrong?" He says in the sweetest voice possible. I hear rustling over the monitor indicating he's picking her up from her crib. "Does someone need a diaper change? Phew, I think so." I giggle to myself. She must stink. "Daddy loves you anyway, little girl. Mommy too. We both love you so much. I'll let you in on a little secret though. Your daddy is so in love with your mommy. We're just a house full of love." He must finish changing her diaper because I hear him smother her with kisses.

I smile to myself thinking of how much I love Peeta too. I wonder how many times he's heard me sing to our daughter or whisper sweet stories to her too when it finally dawns on me. If I can hear everything Peeta is saying right now then he could have possibly heard everything I was saying to Primrose the night we talked about my future with Peeta. I'm not bothered at first thinking it might be a good thing if listened in on our conversation. He would definitely know where I stand on the whole marriage thing. However, my relief is quickly turned into apprehension. If he knows I'm not afraid of a future with him then what does it mean that he hasn't asked me yet. Did I read him wrong? Is he not there yet? Shit, I can't breathe.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the delay in updates. I can give you the same old excuses of real life and writers block but it's still unacceptable. I promise to try harder to get my next update out sooner. I thank you all for your continued reviews, favorites and follows. It really means a lot. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts I don't even realize Peeta has put Atara back to sleep until he's crawling into the bed next to me.

"I thought I told you to go back to sleep?" He voices while tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Did you hear me talking to Prim last month?" Peeta chuckles at my random question which only infuriates me more.

"You're going to have to be more specific. She was here all weekend so I heard you talk quite a bit. No offense but that's all you two do when you're together. "

"How about that first night when we were talking in Atara's room? Did you hear us through the baby monitor?" I know my tone is accusatory but I can't help it. I wish it wasn't so dark in here so I could read his facial expressions better although Peeta has always been good at putting up a facade when the need arises.

"Kat, I have no idea what you're talking about. Where is this coming from? Did you hear me just now?" Shit, I've been caught. Is it bad that I was eavesdropping when I'm accusing him of doing the same thing? Really how can it be considered eavesdropping when it's not done on purpose?

"Well, you shouldn't have said anything you didn't want me to hear. You know the monitor is in there."

"Right and that goes for you too. Did you say something you didn't want me to hear to your sister?" He accuses. Fuck, how do I get myself in these situations? If he really has no idea what I said then there is absolutely no way I'm about to divulge all of my insecurities to him. However, if he did hear me then I want to know why he hasn't popped the question yet. I struggle with how I want to proceed. I almost wish I would have pretended to be asleep when he came back to bed.

"No, not at all. I was just curious." I roll away from him not wanting to continue this conversation.

Peeta surprises me by throwing his arm over my waist in order to pull my back flush with his front. He brushes my hair to the side giving him better access to my neck placing a warm kiss there before whispering in my ear. "Everything I told our daughter was true, Katniss. I am so in love with you."

"I love you too, Peeta." We both drift back into a peaceful slumber. All of my insecurities are pushed aside for the time being.

* * *

My maternity leave ends in the middle of December. I never thought I would ever consider or even enjoy being a stay at home mom but Atara has changed everything I thought I knew. Peeta's offer to support his girls is extremely tempting. I'd probably take him up on it if I wasn't so damn stubborn about paying for my share of the bills.

In the weeks I've been home with my baby I have experienced so many of her firsts. She's smiling, cooing and grasping anything she can reach. I can't believe she's this little person I get to watch grow and help shape. I don't want to miss a single thing.

"Katniss, you're going to be late for your first day back if you don't leave soon." Peeta says walking into the nursery where I'm currently rocking our baby girl.

"I know, I know." I reply without moving from my position.

"I told you, you don't have to work if you don't want to." He reminds me taking Atara from my arms causing me to roll my eyes. He's only told me this a million times.

"You know I can't do that." Besides our living expenses, I have student loans too and I'm not about to force Peeta to pay for my education. An education I wouldn't even be using if I decided to be a stay at home mom.

"Well, you might not have a choice if you're habitually late. Right, Princess?" Peeta asks our daughter in his sing song voice which makes her laugh. I stand from the rocking chair smoothing out the gray wrap around sweater I've paired with black dress pants for my first day back.

"Fine, I'm leaving but don't forget to bring her by for lunch." I remind him giving Atara a kiss on the head and Peeta one on the cheek.

"I promise."

Peeta is slowly easing back into his work at the bakery. After lunch he's dropping Atara off at the babysitters for a few hours where I will pick her up after I get off work so he can spend some time doing administrative tasks at the store. Hopefully he doesn't have too many messes to fix from Rye's brief time in charge. His brother will still have some control over the daily tasks as Peeta has completely given up doing any of the day to day work in the bakery other than the extravagant wedding cake every once in awhile. He truly is the best cake decorator in the greater Philadelphia area.

I feel better knowing he'll be with our daughter for half the day although I really like the babysitter we've hired. She came highly recommended from Gale and Madge who know her through another couple. She's been watching Hunter since Madge went back to work. The woman will have Hunter and the Hawthorne's friend's three year old daughter all day while watching Atara for half a day. I feel comfortable leaving our baby in this woman's care which makes it slightly easier to go back to work myself.

My first morning back in the office turns out to be difficult for a number of reasons. I had been randomly checking my e-mail during my absence but still somehow manage to have a massive amount of unread messages and the work on my desk is piled higher than my computer screen. However, missing Peeta and Atara makes everything that much harder. I constantly avert my gaze to the small picture frame filled with a picture of the three of us taken last weekend.

Peeta's only defense from the cold weather was his black North Face jacket so his cheeks are tinted a lovely shade of red but his smile was as radiant as ever. My dark, curly locks are partially covered by my cream colored hat and matching scarf peaking out from my gray pea coat. Peeta was holding Atara between us bundled in her purple winter snow suit that covers her entire body with the exception of her chubby, little face a few dark curls. Finnick took the picture with Peeta's camera. It was unseasonably warm for December therefore we had no qualms about bundling our baby girl up and watching the Christmas parade with Finn. Annie was actually in the parade with some other teachers from her school and children from her class singing Christmas carols. Atara is still too young to enjoy the candy or fully understand the floats however she loved all of the stimulation. Her eyes followed the bright colors of the clowns with pure wonder.

I'm brought back to the present when Johanna barges into my office. "Don't look so thrilled to be here." She greets sitting in an empty chair against the wall.

I roll my eyes at her bluntness. "I love my job but you on the other hand, I could take or leave." I say nonchalantly turning my attention from the photo to her. She cackles at my response.

"Please, brainless, you're staring at that picture of your too cute family wishing you were with bread boy and that precious, sweet baby."

"Awwwww, Jo, you think my baby is precious and sweet? I didn't realize you could have real human emotions. Who knows? Maybe you'll have a Mellark baby of your own one day." I say with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, hell, there is absolutely no fucking way anyone is putting any type of bun in or near this oven." She shouts pointing to her stomach. "Mellark or no Mellark, it's not happening."

I raise an eyebrow at her rant. "You know I used to think the exact same thing but Atara has completely changed my mind. I want as many more as Peeta is willing to give me. The Mellark men can do strange things to you." I tease.

"Maybe Peeta can do strange things to you but Rye and I are on the same page."

"Oh, so you discussed this topic with your boyfriend?"

"Number one," she states holding up her index finger, "Rye Mellark is not my boyfriend, I don't have boyfriends. And number two" she continues adding her middle finger, "it's important to discus birth control methods with the person you're sexually active with which is something you know nothing about, obviously."

"Well, whatever, I couldn't be happier with how things turned out. I feel like it was always meant to be this way, you know?" It's her turn to roll her eyes at me while I avert my attention to the growing inbox on my computer screen.

"No, I don't know. I don't believe in fate and what's meant to be bullshit. In fact, I can't believe you do."

"I already told you, Peeta has completely changed my outlook on life." I explain typing out a reply to another faculty member.

"God, when's the wedding?" My movements still and although I quickly return to my work, I'm not fast enough for her keen eye. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No, not exactly. It's just…" I don't quite know how to explain myself without coming off as desperate and insecure.

"Spit it out."

"Well, Peeta hasn't really mentioned anything about marriage. I was actually the first one to bring it up when Atara was born. I implied I wanted to marry him one day. Don't you think it's strange he hasn't said anything yet?"

"He probably just wants to surprise you with some romantic bullshit, brainless." She casually states propping her feet on my desk and playing with her fingernails.

"How eloquently put." I have to half stand from my swivel chair to push her black high-heeled shoes off my desk. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Maybe some work to do?"

"Nah, I would much rather be here with you enjoying your delightful company." She opens her mouth to continue but is stopped by a knock on my door. I look up to meet Peeta's beautiful blue eyes. He's holding Atara in her carrier in one arm and a Mellark bakery bag in the other.

"Ready for lunch?" He asks completely ignoring Johanna.

"Yes!" I exclaim jumping up from my chair and grabbing my purse from the bottom draw of my desk. I couldn't be more excited to spend the next hour with my two favorite people in the entire world. I follow Peeta out the door to head towards the cafeteria.

"Thanks for saying hi and bye!" Johanna shouts from my office.

* * *

All of our friends easily agreed it would be best to hold our annual Christmas party at our house as to prevent taking Atara out in the chilly winter weather. Although, I think they might have an ulterior motive. No one can pass up any meal Peeta creates. Tonight he has gone all out with a honey baked ham, cheesy potatoes, green bean casserole, cheese buns and the most delicious smelling pies I have ever had the pleasure of inhaling.

Peeta and I decorated the Christmas tree and the rest of the house last weekend. We bought the fullest looking pine we could find at the tree farm outside of town. My sweet boyfriend has always decked out his house for Christmas so we were definitely not lacking in the decorations department despite what little I brought to the table. Peeta had a massive wreath complete with a red ribbon for the front door, a festive tablecloth, rugs and dishes for the kitchen and a plethora of colorful glass baubles for the Christmas tree. The only things we did splurge on this year were three new, red and white striped stockings to join the beautiful display of garland and lights on the mantle above the fireplace. I'm so excited to fill Atara's stocking. She already has a ton of presents underneath the Christmas tree. I wouldn't be surprised to find she is the most spoiled girl in all of Philadelphia. Prim already sent an early gift of a silver Christmas tree ornament. It's a baby with the words 'my first Christmas' and on the back she had Atara's name engraved with the year. It turns out my sister won't be home until closer to New Years. The hospitals are always extremely busy around the holidays.

In the past, our Christmas get together has consisted of Annie, Finnick, Jo, sometimes my sister and possibly whoever any of us are dating at the time but this year we also invited Rye, Thresh, Rue, Gale and Madge. It's weird but strangely normal to spend time with other couples. I feel like Peeta and I have been together forever instead of the four months it's actually been.

Finn and Annie are the first to arrive and help us with the final preparations while Peeta turns on Christmas music for background noise. By the time the rest of our guests join us everyone is starving and ready to dig in to the delicious smelling dinner. I silently enjoy having all of our dearest friends crammed around our cozy dining room table. Madge sits across from Peeta with Hunter on her lap complimenting my boyfriend on the meal before she's even tasted any of it. Rye lounges at the end of the table entertaining Thresh and Rue with crazy customer tales from the bakery. Jo is listening but rolling her eyes the whole time like she's heard these stories once or twice. On my other side, Gale is discussing how being a father has changed his life with Finnick and Annie.

Peeta pops the cork on a bottle of Merlot and stands to begin generously filling all the wine glasses on the table continuing his conversation with Madge. I'm quietly rocking Atara in my arms so I am only half paying attention to my surroundings when Annie whisper a 'no thanks' to my left covering her goblet with her hand. Once Peeta finishes pouring everyone a glass, Finnick stands tapping his flute with a fork to gather our attention.

"Thank you all for coming. I've worked really hard on this meal." Finn says with a wink in Peeta's direction, everyone chuckles. "No, seriously, I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes here but I wanted to share a Christmas miracle before the festivities begin." He adds looking down towards his wife. It's in that look of complete and utter joy that I realize his words before he even breathes them. "Annie and I are expecting our own little bundle of joy in June." He admits with a proud smile leaving the rest of us speechless.

"That's wonderful news, Finn, Annie. Congratulations!" Peeta is the first to break the silence. The rest of the table follows suit. My usually charming boyfriend seems happy enough for our friends but I can tell he's trying a little too hard to be excited. I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

"To Finnick and Annie, may you have as many restless nights of sleep as my wife and I have had." Gale adds toasting the expectant parents.

We finish our meal between energized conversations. Surprisingly, Jo and Rye volunteer to clean up the dining room as everyone else heads towards the living room. Madge and I lay the babies down while Finn and Peeta place numbers in a bowl for our traditional white elephant gift exchange. The dollar limit this year was only three dollars making it much more difficult to find the perfect gag gift.

Finnick suspiciously ends up with the first pick which is actually the best placement because in the end he can steal any gift he wants. However, he opens a large bottle of bubbles and starts blowing them without hesitation. I guess no one will be stealing that present. Jo picks a bag filled with various styles of fake mustachios which she enthusiastically sticks on her face. The other gifts are just as crazy but the funniest has to be when big, burly Thresh opens a package of penis shaped straws that were more than likely bought by Jo or possibly even Rye. Of course any more they are one in the same.

It's nearly eleven by the time the last of our guests say their goodbyes. Peeta volunteers to clean up the house while I check on our baby girl sleeping peacefully in her crib. I'm brushing my teeth in our master bathroom when Peeta sneaks up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me flush with his back. "Hey, baby." He greets kissing my neck.

"Hey." I say with my toothbrush mumbling my words. He laughs releasing his hold on me allowing me to rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth.

"How's our little girl?" He asks squirting the tube of Crest on his own toothbrush.

"She's sleeping like a log. She had a big day." I answer leaning against the door frame. I watch my handsome boyfriend brush his teeth and then lean over the sink to splash water on his face. The action causes the muscles in his back to stretch out the material of his thin, white t-shirt contributing to the dampness in my panties. He catches me ogling him through the mirror smirking at my glassy eyed stare.

"Do you like what you see, sweetheart?" Peeta turns around sauntering in my direction. My uncle's favorite term of endearment is all it takes for me to lose my arousal.

"I don't know. Now you have me thinking about Haymitch." I tease walking backwards, leading him towards our bed.

"No offense but I would rather not think about your dirty, old uncle right now, Katniss." He pushes me onto the bed crawling over top of my body kissing and licking my neck, my jaw and finally my lips. All thoughts of my uncle are pushed aside when Peeta swirls his tongue inside my ear causing me to mumble incoherently. Suddenly I remember there was something I wanted to ask him about before things get too heated.

"Peeta, wait." I beg wiggling out of his grasp. "Don't you want to talk about Finn and Annie's announcement tonight?" He looks at me puzzled before leaning in for a kiss but I turn my head just in time for his lips to land on my cheek. "Peeta, aren't you excited about their news?"

"Yes but I'm much more excited about where this is headed." He continues undeterred by my line of questioning.

"Well, you didn't seem too happy about it at dinner."

"What do you mean?" He defensively asks finally ceasing his movements, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his arm. "I told them Congratulations. Of course, I'm happy for them, Katniss."

"I know but you just seemed…I don't know, off." Nervous about his reaction, I can't quite make eye contact with him.

"Off?"

"Yeah…off."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, there's nothing to ask. I said I'm happy for them and I am." He states defiantly standing from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I sit up suddenly confused about how my question upset him enough to stop what he started and leave the room.

"I'm not tired. I'm going to watch some TV or something." He replies shutting the door behind him not even giving me a chance to respond.

"I didn't think we were going to sleep." I whisper curling into a ball on my side. What is wrong with my boyfriend? I contemplate following him downstairs to get to the bottom of what's bothering him but I'm afraid I'll only make it worse at this point. I know from past experience it's better to give him the space he obviously needs.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This story will be ending soon but I plan to continue with Peeta's POV. I love this universe too much to leave it just yet. Thanks for all your continued support. I can't describe how much I appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

On Christmas Eve, we head over to Haymitch's house to exchange gifts with him and Effie. I wish Prim could be here to act as buffer between me and my uncle's girlfriend. She answers the door wearing a brightly colored Christmas sweater from 1985 with a glass of eggnog in hand. In all honesty she couldn't be better for my uncle but I can only take her in small doses. "Come in, dears." She happily offers moving aside to make room. I walk past her holding Atara with Peeta following behind carrying the presents.

"Merry Christmas, Haymitch." My uncle sits in his favorite recliner only turning his attention from the TV long enough to nod in my direction as a form of greeting.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Effie announces before heading towards the kitchen. Peeta begins placing the gifts we brought under the surprisingly big Christmas tree while I take Atara out of her car seat. When we were younger, Haymitch would never invest in a real Christmas tree claiming they were too much work for something that was inevitably going to die. Instead we had settled for a small fibro optic tree. Looking around the house where I grew up I notice a lot of things have changed since the last time I was here besides the obvious fact that it's much cleaner.

There are lace doilies on the end tables, scented candles throughout the room and several pictures of Effie with people I don't recognize on the mantle. "If I didn't know any better, I would say your girlfriend's moved in."

"She has." Haymitch states simply without taking his eyes off of the Philadelphia Eagles game.

"What?" I ask angrier than I intended. Peeta sits on the couch, his eyes darting between me and my oblivious uncle.

"Dinner is ready." A clueless Effie announces making a sudden appearance.

"When were you going to tell me you moved in with your slutty girlfriend, Haymitch?"

"Oh." Effie whimpers behind me while my question causes a barking laugh from my crazy uncle.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, sweetheart?" He stands turning off the TV and facing me with a challenging smirk. "At least I didn't knock her up first." Anger flashes across Peeta's face as he gets up to defend my honor. "Sit down, boy." Haymitch commands. My boyfriend crosses his arms but doesn't move otherwise. He waits to see how this plays out.

"Peeta and I had an established relationship before we had a baby."

"Of course you did and look how that turned out. Hey, I'm not judging. I like the kid." He nods in Peeta's direction. "But I've been dating Effie for awhile now and it's about time you showed her some respect."

"Haymitch, watch your manners! Katniss has always been lovely towards me." Effie chides. My uncle rolls his eyes.

"Now that's the last adjective I would use to describe Sweetheart."

"Well, look who I had for a role model." I quietly hiss before storming up the stairs to the bedroom I called my own for so many years. Slamming the door I forget about the baby in my arms. Atara stirs from the sudden, loud noise but otherwise remains quiet.

It looks like this is the one room where Effie has yet to leave her mark. The room is as empty as the day it was when I moved out with the exception of my old twin sized bed and dilapidated desk. I took everything of any value or use with me when I moved into my apartment with Jo. I lay on the tiny, worn out mattress with ratty, old blankets that probably haven't been washed in years cradling the little girl in my arms. Fighting the tears behind my eyes, I sing my daughter a lullaby. Not even five minutes later there's a knock at my door. "Go away." I command.

"Last time I checked this is still my house." Haymitch's rough voice shouts from the other side of the door.

"It's not locked." I admit. Taking my words as an invitation Haymitch enters the bedroom. He pulls the old desk chair towards the side of the bed where I sit with Atara before taking a seat. We remain silent for several minutes until I can't stand it any longer. "What do you want?"

"Katniss," He uses my real name meaning he means business, "I know I haven't always been the best role model. There's no doubt you learned your pleasant disposition from me but Effie is an important part of my life now and I would appreciate if you could tone it down a notch or two."

"Oh? Like you do with Peeta?"

"You know I would never say anything to intentionally hurt the boy. He's like a son to me and he's by far the best thing that's ever happened to you." He looks at the little girl in my arms with a sweet smile. "Well, maybe the second best thing."

"I'm sorry I was so mean to your girlfriend. I guess I didn't realize how serious you were about her. You never talk to me."

"You never talk to me."

"Who do you think I learned it from?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"You're right, Sweetheart. I'll try harder to communicate if you promise to try harder too." I nod in agreement. "Now, will you go downstairs and apologize to my girlfriend? I'm starving!"

"Lead the way, uncle dearest."

"Effie, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask once Haymitch and I join her and Peeta in the dining room.

"Of course, dear. I must check on the pies." Handing the baby over to Peeta I follow my uncle's girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Look, Effie, I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I…I think I was just hurt that Haymitch kept this from me. You know, he did the same thing when you two started dating too." She doesn't respond right away focusing on the fork she uses to check on the consistency of the pies. I'm not even sure she's heard me until she shuts the oven door and turns to face me.

"You and Haymitch are so much alike. It's the reason you fight but don't worry about apologizing to me, dear. I love you like I love your uncle. I take the bad with the good. Now, let's go join our men. These pies have at least another half an hour to bake." If nothing else, Effie Trinkett is admirable.

We eat our dinner in higher spirits. Effie isn't a horrible cook although she's definitely no Peeta Mellark. Our meal is over once Haymitch belches loudly announcing it's time for presents. Peeta helps Effie clear the table before we all settle into the living room for the gift giving.

It's no surprise Atara is spoiled with a ton of toys and clothes. Effie loves the over sized necklace we bought her with matching earrings. I saw them in the store and thought they screamed her name. Haymitch isn't surprised by the sweater and jeans he opens because every year Prim and I buy him at least one outfit. It's the only time he ever gets new clothes. "What's this?" He questions tearing the paper off the second gift. "You got me a Lowe's gift card?" He asks confused.

"Yes, Peeta is going to help you fix that front step this summer before someone has an accident." I explain.

Peeta opens a cookbook and a new set of knives that I had confessed to Haymitch he needed. His were becoming too dull to slice even a tomato which is every cook's nightmare. "Thanks, Effie, Haymitch." He says enthusiastically before turning to me. "You're turn."

I open the small gift I was given to find a bottle of perfume. It's not a scent I normally wear. Obviously Effie picked it out so I thank her politely not wanting to cause any more trouble. My uncle barks out a laugh at my response. "That's not your only gift, Sweetheart. Effie?" She stands to retrieve a long package behind the tree that I hadn't noticed. They're both grinning like fools as I slowly open the package to find a bow and arrows. Upon closer inspection, this is no ordinary bow.

"Is this…" I can't finish my thought for fear of tears.

"Yeah, it was your dad's bow." My uncle solemnly finishes my sentence.

"But I thought he left it to you when he died." My father and Haymitch used to hunt together in their free time. I would tag along every once in awhile especially when Haymitch wasn't available. It was my bonding time with my dad.

"He did but I have one of my own and I think it truly belongs to you. I know you haven't been hunting in sometime. I thought maybe come spring we could go together." I'm completely speechless at his thoughtful gift. He senses my discomfort and tries to ease the tension. "Besides, someone's going to have to scare away the boys when this one's old enough." He explains gesturing towards my daughter in Peeta's lap. "We know it's not going to be her father." The thought brings a smile to my face and the rest of the evening is quite pleasant ending with phone call to Primrose.

Peeta and I are up with the sun on Christmas morning and of course it's the one morning Atara chooses to sleep in later than normal. We both kept our promise of not buying many gifts for each other but take turns opening our daughter's presents for her. She isn't very interested in anything else once we give her the first noisy toy we open.

After breakfast the three of us drive to Scranton to have lunch with Peeta's family. Johanna and Rye drove down yesterday for Christmas Eve. Our visit with the Mellark's is much more uneventful than our one with Haymitch and Effie. I have fun watching Willow and Miles rip open their presents. It's hard to believe that will be my little girl next year. The thought makes me sad although I know she isn't even a year old yet, she's growing up before my very eyes.

* * *

Two days before New Year's Eve when Prim is supposed to fly into Philadelphia to celebrate a late Christmas with us she calls to let us know her flight is delayed. Apparently there is a really bad storm in Cleveland. Her flight is rescheduled for New Year's Eve which isn't an ideal time to travel but at least it wasn't cancelled yet.

The cancellation comes that morning. Prim calls me with the bad news. "I'm so sorry I can't be there, Kat, but there's really no point in trying to reschedule another flight. I won't be able to get the time off work."

"I understand. Maybe another time? Are you at least getting your money back on the flight?"

"Yeah, I can use it towards another flight. We'll just celebrate Christmas in July." She chuckles at my sigh. "Don't worry. I'll be home before July!"

"You better be."

"Yes, mom. Well, I better go. Tell Peeta I love him and Happy New Year and kiss that precious niece of mine for me."

"I will. I love you, Prim. Happy New Year."

"I love you too. Happy New Year!"

I call Peeta at the bakery to let him know he doesn't need to stop by the airport on his way home from work. He seems frustrated at the news. His gloomy attitude must have something to do with the bakery because I have no idea why he would be disappointed that my sister won't be here to share the holiday with us. Unfortunately his disagreeable disposition doesn't change when he gets home from work. I play with Atara and leave him to his own devices.

"Let's go out." Peeta announces entering the living room where I have Atara on her tummy on a blanket in the middle of the floor. I glance outside realizing it's already dark.

"What about Atara?"

"I don't mean going out to a bar or a party. I meant let's take a drive."

"Is that really a good idea? Aren't there supposed to be a lot of drunks out on the roads tonight?" He glances at his watch.

"It's ten o'clock. The drunks won't be out on the road until after midnight. We won't be long." He's bouncing on the heels of his shoes indicating he's excited about this plan. I can't help but grin, this Peeta is much better than the one from earlier today.

"Okay…" He flashes me his mega watt smile.

"Great!" Peeta lifts Atara from the floor. "I'll bundle her up. You grab your coat and shoes."

He drives us towards the apartment where I used to live. "You know Jo and Rye are out tonight, right?" I ask.

"We're not going to the apartment." He calmly states instead heading towards the park. It's the place I love to spend my free time, the same place that holds so much meaning for the both of us. It's as if he can sense my question before I even voice it. "I thought we could take a look at the Christmas lights before they're taken down for the year."

Peeta pulls into an open parking space, takes his keys out of the ignition and beings to unbuckle Atara from her car seat. "Why don't we just drive through the park?"

"It's better this way. We won't be long." I lift my eyebrows out of concern for our daughter. "She'll be fine." He reassures. We're strolling along the sidewalk when Peeta stops suddenly. "Crap, I forgot something in the care. Take her and I'll catch up." He suggests passing Atara to me. I watch him until he reaches the parking lot before turning around to continue on our path towards our special bench.

The white twinkle lights grow thicker the closer I get to where I first told Peeta about our baby and where he first told me how much he loved me. A lighted archway surrounds the bench where we sat not so long ago. I draw nearer realizing these lights do not match the other lights in the park. It's as if another person placed them here. Sensing someone behind me, I pivot to ask, "Peeta, what the…" But the words are caught in my throat because kneeling behind me on bended knee with an open ring box in hand sits my very handsome, very hopeful boyfriend.

"Katniss Everdeen, you're my best friend, the mother of my child and the center of my universe." He blinks away his tears. "I thought it mattered how I asked you or where and when but then I realized the only thing that matters is that we don't let another wasted year go by. I want to start this New Year off right. I can't imagine a life without you and I don't want to ever have to. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I'm stunned speechless. "Peeta, I….I don't know what to say." I manage to stutter.

"Well, a yes would be nice." He jokes.

"Oh my God, of course, I'll marry you." My face breaks out into an enormous smile as does his.

"May I?" He asks standing and gesturing towards my gloved left hand that hangs at my side. Atara is cradled in my right arm. I nod in response. He slowly peels off the thin material. Once he places the stone on my left ring finger, I bring my hand to eye level. It is only then that I realize where he got the ring. It's a family heirloom. This was the ring my mother once wore.

"Where did you…" I'm unable to finish my sentence due to the tears freely flowing from my eyes.

"Haymitch gave it to me a long time ago." He explains wiping a stray drop from my cheek. "I hope it's OK. I asked him for your hand in marriage and he insisted I take the ring. He said you would want it but if you don't, if you want something else, we can pick out something else. Whatever you want."I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips and shaking my head.

"It's perfect Peeta just like you and this night. My parents had a wonderful marriage. They loved each other very much as did my grandparents and my great-grandparents and my great-great grandparents. If we have half the marriage that they had then I'll consider us lucky."

"We're already lucky." He claims circling his arms around my waist squeezing our daughter between our chests. We giggle at her squeal. Peeta leans towards my face catching my mouth with his in a passionate embrace. He pecks my lips once more after ending the kiss. "Now, let's get our baby girl home."


End file.
